


The Honey Pot

by Jenovahh



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Crime Boss AU, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Female! WoL, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-01-13 12:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 77,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenovahh/pseuds/Jenovahh
Summary: The police of Kugane are at their wits end trying to catch lord of the crime underworld, Varis zos Galvus. Able to keep his hands clean and slip through the cracks of the law, the police give one final attempt at trying to put the crime boss in jail.By having you go for his son.





	1. Code Name: Warrior of Light

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [The Honey Pot（by Jenovahh）译文](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243062) by [budingdoufu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/budingdoufu/pseuds/budingdoufu)

There was no city more beautiful than Kugane. It’s towers touched the heavens, it’s streets flourishing with wealth and life and love.

It’s gutters, riddled with crime.

This wasn’t to say that Kugane was riddled with mere petty theft. It had its fair share of murderers, robbers, arsonists.

But one stood out from them all.

His name was Varis zos Galvus.

A crime boss in every sense of the word, a man revered as one of the city’s richest businessmen, with no clue to his underhanded dealings. If organized crime ever needed a definition, his face would fit the bill. The police force had tried to put an end to his drug ring for years; but any witness would mystically vanish. He infuriated your higher ups for his knowing smirk as time after time he was cleared of all charges, the police unable to find a single scrap of evidence to pin to him, as if he was water.

His continued reign over the crime underworld was pushing the police to damn near desperation. Nothing seemed to work on him for he was too crafty, too clever. Any police raid on a rumored drug filled warehouse ended up with several men bumbling around to find it completely cleared. Any attempt at espionage ended in total failure, and on more than one account, the loss of a few good men.

The police were at their wits end.

“What would you have us do Merlwyb?” Raubahn groans, scratching a large hand on the back of his neck. He was the chief of police, decorated with more medals and awards you cared to even bother thinking about. Despite that he still remained as diligent and humble as he had when he was a rookie. “I refuse to lose anymore good men to this man. Any attempt we’ve made at him has _failed_. He pays his lawyers well and the judges even better for all we know. I refuse to lose any more men to this fiend.” He sighs, taking a long swig of his lukewarm coffee.

“Would you have us give up then Raubahn?” Merlwyb challenges, her eyes hard as steel and fierce. She’s as tall as Raubahn and your own police captain. “Please believe me when I say I am loathe to put anymore hard working officer’s life on the line as much as you are, but would you have us throw in the towel? Varis zos Galvus is a stain upon this city, and it will never know true peace until he is behind bars.” Merlwyb is not at all afraid of the difference in power between her and Raubahn, and in most ways they are equals. Raubahn has always shown through his actions that he values her direction and input, but it seems even he is remaining stubborn as a mule.

“What would make this time different?” Raubahn breathes, clearly stressed and doing his best to not show it. Merlwyb’s eyes soften for the smallest moment as she nears Raubahn who buries his face in his hands. 

“I know this is aggravating, Raubahn. But we can catch him. I know we can.” She murmurs softly, patting his back.

“You still have not told me how this will differ from other times, Merlwyb.” He sits back in his chair and stares up at her, meeting her gaze.

“Come in!” Merlwyb calls.

Opening the door, you step inside, feeling somewhat meek in the presence of two of your higher ups.

“We have tried undercover cops before. But I’m asking you give it one more chance. Give _her_ one more chance.” Merlwyb urges, _pleads_. 

“What makes _her_ different Merlwyb?” Raubahn’s bronze eyes stare you down, and you fight to keep your back ramrod straight. You can tell he is judging you, and you do your best to look worthy of his scrutiny.

“She can fight.” She says simply, as if that’s all the explanation needed. But she continues. “Recent intel has suggested that Varis has been training his son Zenos yae Galvus to prepare to take his place. However, there are rumors that his son cares little for his father’s dealings, and in fact only participates because he enjoys a good fight.” Merlwyb’s eyes land on you as she crosses her arms. “As fat as the Galvus line lives off their riches, their son can’t turn down a good tussle. This rookie here is by far the strongest I’ve seen in years, Raubahn.”

The chief’s eyes narrow on you impossibly further, now taking note of your muscular arms, your powerful stance. You had no doubt Raubahn could take on Zenos in a fight himself if he wasn’t the chief. “With her, we could gain the opportunity to get closer to this fiend, through his son. Her combat prowess should prove irresistible to someone even as practiced as Zenos. Raubahn, please consider,”

“All right.” He cuts off, eyes never leaving yours. “What’s your name rookie? Actually don’t tell me. You can tell me when this mission is a success.” He rumbles, sitting back in his chair. “I will give you your code name myself. I trust your captain has informed you of everything this job will entail?”

You nod silently, unsure if you should speak.

“Very well.” He stands from his chair, circling the desk to stand before you. Extending his right hand, you take it in your own, shaking it firmly. “A pleasure to meet you Warrior of Light. Let’s bring this bastard to justice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With KYKM on it’s way to a close, figured I’d churn out this idea I had from FenrirPrime’s [fanart of Zenos](https://twitter.com/FenrirPrime/status/1166010447696465920)! They make a ton of cool art so I’d give them a follow >///<. I hope it’s to everyone’s liking :D This’ll be a little small series prob 4-5 chaps long honestly unless i get some wicked ass inspo. 


	2. Just Like That

“They’re making you go after _who_?!”

You wince slightly at your friend’s shrill scream of outrage, bowing slightly in apology to the other customers in the restaurant.

“Lyse, you really need to keep your voice down,” You try to hush her, pushing her bowl of noodles a bit closer to her person. Her sparkling blue eyes are aflame in anger, hand roughly snatching the bowl so quickly that broth sloshes onto the table. Her blonde hair is tied up high in a ponytail, her police uniform clean and pressed. 

“How can I be quiet when they are having you do such a high level mission?!” She snarls, all but shoving her chopsticks into her food.

“Really Lyse, her captain wouldn’t have given her the assignment if she didn’t think she wasn’t capable.” Y’shtola chimes in, ever the calm to Lyse’s occasional hotheadedness. “Though I must admit, I have my reservations...” She trails off, brows furrowing. “Also, could you tell me where my chopsticks are?”

“Three o’ clock.” You and Lyse reply, to which the Miqo’te woman thanks you. Though blind, Y’shtola was a nurse at a local hospital, and though she did not work directly with you and Lyse, you had often bumped into her enough times on calls to make her acquaintance. With delicate hands, she picks up her chopsticks and begins to eat.

“Look guys,” you begin, taking a sip of your soda, “I’m nervous too, but like ‘Shtola said, I don’t think the captain would give me this mission if she didn’t believe in me.” Picking up your chopsticks as well, you lightly stir the noodles in the broth, resting your chin on your free hand. “Besides...if this mission goes well, imagine what it could mean for me in the long run? A promotion? Climbing up the ranks?”

“A promotion? In this economy?” Lyse snorts, pausing to slurp up some more noodles. “According to the files, no one even really knows much about the guy’s son anyway and they’re just throwing you in there on a hunch! You said in the reports that this Zenos guy right,”

Y’shtola has to stop herself from clapping a hand over her friend’s stupid mouth. “Lyse! Be careful!” She hisses, tail frizzing up.

“What else am I supposed to call him? We don’t know shit about him right?” Lyse defends, pointing her utensils at the riled Miqo’te. “They are feeding our friend to the _wolves_ Y’shtola! I have a right to give the captain a piece of my mind,” You stop your friend’s tirade by reaching across the table and flicking her square in the forehead. “Ow! What did you do that for?!” She whines, rubbing at the offended spot.

“Lyse, while I appreciate your concern,” you begin diplomatically, giving her a small smile, “I’m not worried about this mission at all. In fact I’m a little excited.” You admit, your smile growing wider.

“Only someone as crazy as yourself would be eager to go fight the son of a crime lord...” Lyse grumbles, not at all hiding her pout. “Regardless, you promise to be careful, won’t you?” Y’shtola presses, her voice leaving no room for argument.

“Of course ‘Shtola. I would never be anything less.” You grin, steering the conversation onto easier, more pleasant topics such as Y’shtola’s relationship with her boyfriend Runar and Lyse fending off coworkers who can’t take no for an answer. 

The next day finds you back at headquarters preparing for a debriefing. Your name is no longer yours it feels like, being written away like that one movie you watched as a kid. _Honey_ is the name you are given, and though it is a bit masculine, you find yourself unable to care. It isn’t your name, and that’s what matters.

“So, _Honey_, here’s how we’re going to weasel you into the crime underworld.” Merlwyb’s voice carries clearly in the room, Raubahn sitting casually at his desk, but his eyes are as hard as ever. You turn your eyes to the projection on the wall, showcasing the Rakuza District. It’s certainly not the seediest place in the city, but even you wouldn’t go out of your way to go there. 

“Word on the street is every once in awhile, you can catch a few decent brawls down there. Simple stuff, some petty gangs getting together to strut their stuff. None of them are anywhere near the level Varis is on in terms of their ‘goods’, but still they attract Zenos’ attention all the same.” The slide shuffles over to a seemingly abandoned warehouse. “Rumor has it that Zenos himself has been known to grace these lowlives with his presence in hopes of a challenge.”

“You’ll be working closely with another operative, whose code name is Thancred. We’ve had him slithering into a low level gang called the Marauders; all they do is petty crime. Break into a few jewelry stores, rob some gas stations. My twelve year old could take on these chumps.” She scoffs in disdain, complete with an eye roll. “We could clean these guys off the streets any day. But what matters is they’re our in; you’re going to join them under the guise of being a new recruit. Showing up on your own would look too suspicious.” She crosses her long arms pinning you with her stare. “I’m sure you understand that you must use _whatever_ means necessary to catch his attention.” 

You definitely catch what she’s implying, and resist the urge to roll your eyes. “Hopefully he’s just interested in a good fight and nothing else.” You sigh, shifting in your seat. Merlwyb nods and gestures to Raubahn, who then speaks.

“We want you to look the part, play the part as much as possible. Don’t worry about any small theft or crime they have you participate in; it’ll be cleared from your record. We need you to be as convincing as possible. These people are smart Honey, the top of their class. Do what you must to get the info, but most importantly do what you must to stay alive.”

You nod in understanding, releasing a breath you didn’t know you were holding. You are moved to a new apartment on a different side of town from your own, given a different car, a different ID, a different wardrobe.

You wonder if it’d be too much to ask them to let you keep it all. After all your thighs do look amazing in fishnet tights and tight leather shorts, a snug leather vest sitting just so under your breasts atop a red tanktop. Your favorite fighting gloves adorned your hands; the only real leather you owned prior to this whole operation. With your combat boots and some black eyeliner, you finished off what you hoped was a bad girl look. You had binged on a few movies to try and get the look as close as possible.

“Hey baby, how you doin?”

Well it seemed to get the “right” attention anyway. The first few weeks at the Marauders are surprisingly uneventful, the hideout seeming restless as if waiting for some action. Sure enough Merlwyb’s words ring true. They’re nowhere near the level of crime that the Galvuses are. It’s just a group of big, burly men and women acting tough, Maetifyst heralding as their leader. He’s certainly the biggest and burliest of them all, and Thancred warns you to steer clear of him at all costs.

You do your best to hold your own, not at all trained in matters of espionage. You decide that aloof and mysterious is the best persona to take on; aloof to the point of oddity. That strangeness seems to give you a negative reputation in the gang, though it is soon bolstered with respect when you start winning your first infights. The members of the gang are all worse than amateurs compared to your training, with zero combat experience and used to simply throwing their weight around at whoever pisses them off. There are a few who approach you in challenge, thinking themselves bigger and smarter, only for you to send them packing and running to get patched up with their tail between their legs.

It is your talent however, that puts you right in the way of Maetifyst. 

“You’re tough lil’ cookie ain’t cha?” The Roegadyn’s green skin somehow glows warmly in the light of his makeshift office, looking deceptively decent somehow in this abandoned warehouse. Dressed in a stark black suit and his hair styled upwards, he certainly carries himself as the boss. “Checkin’ up on new recruits ain’t much to me. All I need is muscle who will do as they’re told. You however...” his eyes run across you in a way that had you not needed to be undercover, your fist would be through his chest. “You might be just what we need.”

You pause for a moment to tilt your head. “Need for what?” You ask, playing the innocent doe.

“Tell me girl, have you ever heard of the Galvuses?” His voice his hushed now, his hand reaching to pour himself a glass of whiskey from a nearby bottle. He gently grabs a nearby glass, pouring the liquor smoothly until it is half full.

You take another moment to pause before answering. “You mean like the businessmen?” You question, watching as the man smirks.

“Aye, the businessmen. ‘Cept they ain’t no businessmen. They’s some right crooks, that they are.” He chortles, swirling the liquor in its glass. “The Galvuses have little people like us under their heel yeah? Might shock ya to know, but they’re actual crime bosses; like the ones in the movies.” He reclines in his chair, knocking back the whole glass and slamming it on the table when he’s done. “And we’re sick of ‘em.”

You lean forward slightly to show your interest. “Do they...bully you or something?” You ask, wincing at your choice of words. Maetifyst seems to not notice, instead bellowing in laughter, eyes twinkling with mirth.

“S’pose you could say that huh?” He chuckles, crossing one leg over the other. “When it comes to crime in Kugane, we answer to them in a way. Ya see we deal in DVDs, watches, even some cheap drugs on the side. But it’s not the real stuff. It ain’t Black Rose.”

You do your best to hide your spike of interest, fighting to remain aloof as Maetifyst just gives himself away. He must _really_ want you to worm your way into the Galvuses’ gang to be giving away this info for free. “Black Rose...isn’t that,”

“It’s the good stuff.” He chuckles. “Students love the shit, yeah? For awhile the Galvuses had a monopoly on the stuff, but seems like they got a bit too big for their britches if ya catch my drift. I got in contact with a fellow gang called the Gunbreakers and they been cookin’ up some equally good shit. It’s been bringin’ in some real money for us.” Opening a drawer at his desk he pulls out a cigar, accompanied by a lighter. “However, them Galvuses ain’t too keen on us pushin’ in on their turf. Things been tense lately. But with you...” He trails off, giving you a once over again.

“If I can get you to catch Zenos yae Galvus’ attention with skills like yours, you just may be our in.” He sneers, taking a long drag from the cigar. “Not to say I don’t like havin’ ya around, but we could probably trade ya for some corners. I wouldn’t worry much about it. I know they treat folks good over there, with all the cash they got.”

You can’t hold back your snort fast enough, fumbling to recover. “Me? Good enough to get in with the Galvus line?” You do your best to come off as incredulous as possible, hoping he buys your slip up. The irony of the situation is not lost on you.

“Now’s not the time to act humble kid. My fightin’ days may be over, but even I can tell you wreck shop.” He takes another long drag, blowing out smoke into the stuffy office. “The Galvuses keep their crew tight. Don’t replace their ranks unless one of them ‘leaves’ if you catch my drift. Your opportunity comes this weekend, where we’ll be putting you in their little tournament. Climb to the top and snag the attention of the Galvus’ lines higher ups. If they like ya enough, maybe they’ll send one of their boys on their way out.”

“Just like that, huh?” You question, trying not to huff at Maetifyst’s easy grin.

“Just like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I won't change the title anymroe lol


	3. Unnatural

You had thought that as far as shady warehouses went, the Marauder’s headquarters was pretty low (or was it high) on dark, crappy, abandoned buildings.

However, the Rogues seemed determined to have them beat, for the abandoned warehouse before you looked like it might collapse on its occupants at any given time. And with the way you could hear the bass thumping before you could even get near it, you wondered how it hadn’t already.

Idly, you wonder how they cared so little to throw their little party with so little subtlety; it's not as if the pier is _totally_ abandoned. Granted it’s in the old section where the machinery is old and outdated, rusted and falling apart, but you wouldn’t doubt that some teenagers use this as their secret getaway.

You stick close to your two gang members, Hollow Glacier and Swywyda, who dwarf you in height, even for both of them being Roegadyn. Allegedly the Marauders two best fighters, before you had come along. In truth, Maetifyst had also briefed them on just why you all were heading into this tournament, and were there for show and backup than to actually compete.

You received your fair share of questionable looks, looking noticeably less rugged than your counterparts, but apparently they had just enough sway that no one dared approach as you entered the room.

“I don’t think I gotta tell ya to not drink.” Comes Swywyda’s voice, somehow crystal clear over the music that’s so loud you can hardly hear yourself think. “Not because I think they’d poison shit; but the boss has a lot riding on you doing well. Can’t say how well he’ll like you if you fuck this up.”

You casually roll your neck, glancing across the crowd. From what you could see, no one looked, or felt that strong for that matter. This whole shindig would probably be a cake walk, but you didn’t have to let them know that. “Yeah. I’ll do my best.” You answer noncommittally, giving a somewhat firm nod as they turn to lead you further into the building. A few people from other gangs come to greet them, all smiles and rough handshakes. You take the time to quietly drift off, deciding to do a little recon.

In the middle of the warehouse, a rather haphazard fighting ring has been made, looking like a sham of a professional wrestling ring. However it seems to suit its purpose well enough, with some contestants already going at it. The bar sits on the far wall, hosting a decent crowd of people who seem to be getting liquored up before the event starts. Moonlight pours in overhead from smokey windows, though if they are smoky from grime or from all the people smoking, you do not know.

Blue and purple lights flash in time with the music, bright enough that you find yourself angling your head away to keep from looking directly at it lest you get a headache. The crowd seems to give you a respectful berth as you navigate through; perhaps because of who you came in with. It seems the Marauder name carried a bit more weight in the crime underworld than the police originally thought.

Feeling a tad thirsty, you consider worming your way to the bar for a cola, or at the very least a glass of water. Chuckling inwardly, you hope they don’t laugh at you for ordering water like a child as if you can’t hold your liquor. As you make your way over, a chill runs down your spine, your eyes immediately darting to the high walkways that run along the walls. You know you’re being watched, having felt that overwhelming sense of alertness that comes with knowing that someone has it out for you.

Only this time, it is also paired with a jolt of excitement.

You don’t necessarily shrug it off as much as you hold that feeling in the back of your mind; you don’t doubt that some other rival gang has it out for the Marauders and is using this contest as a chance to get at them.

“Hey! Where’d you run off to?”

Turning, you can see Hollow shoving his way through the crowd, though he hardly needs to with his bulk. Swywyda is not far behind him, their expression more annoyed than actually concerned, leaving you to wonder if Maetifyst had tasked them with playing babysitter because you were too valuable to lose, or too high a risk to their name.

“I was heading to the bar.” You answer once they’re in earshot, at least over the loud thrum of the music. Your voice does not carry as well as their does, but they seem used to hearing you over the pump of the steady bass regardless, their eyes drifting to the packed bar instantly before snapping back to you.

“For a drink? When the boss needs you in top shape to fight?” Swywyda’s voice is all reprimand, but Hollow puts a steadying hand on her shoulder.

“For some water, yeah.” You answer simply, crossing your arms across your chest. The roegadame narrows her eyes down at you in suspicion, but Hollow gives her another firm pat before arching a strong eyebrow. “We can get you some if you’re thirsty before your run. Boss needs you in top shape. He’s bettin’ a lot on you grabbing some attention.” While his statement is simply informative on the surface, there’s also a hint of underlying threat in his words.

His threat however, sails right over your head due to your own indifference.

“I’d appreciate it.” Is your reply, rolling your neck casually. Swywyda seems further incensed by your lack of respect, or anxiety, or whatever it is she is looking for. Shoving Hollow’s arm off her, she steps forward in a mean to grab you, but your reflexes move you out of her grasp, hand quickly grabbing her wrist and twisting it painfully. “Look. I don’t know what boss man told you, but I know he told me to come here and kick ass. Do your job, and I’ll do mine.” It is your turn to weave the threat beneath your words, though clearly it has hit its mark as Swywyda’s eyes go wide once she realizes she’s not strong enough to break free of your grasp.

You release her suddenly, causing her to stumble back into Hollow, who she nearly knocks over despite his stocky build. “A-Allright.” She stammers, rubbing where you’d gripped her with a slightly stunned expression. Hollow’s face also shows his own stupor, though he schools it back to neutral far quicker. “Got it. Boss just wanted to make sure we keep you safe and that you do what he told ya. Apologies.”

You give them a silent nod, thankful they might finally stop hovering around you like hawks at the least. “So. How do I keep up with who I face?” You ask, migrating instead toward the center of the floor, the two Marauders tailing you closely, but not nearly as close as they had before. The crowd once again seems to naturally part as you slither through the bodies, averting your eyes from some of the racier things you glance across.

“Everything is handled by the gang runnin’ the joint. All you gotta do is hop in the ring and kick ass.” Hollow answers, muscling one man out of the way who must’ve looked at you wrong. You pay it little mind, considering no one here has given you any reason to be cautious.

Except that feeling from before…

“Simple.” You stare up into the ring at the few people seeming to roughhouse and mess around as they wait for matches to begin. You would hop in yourself to warm up, but decide against it, opting to keep a low profile and hope that your turn isn’t for sometime so you can get an idea of the competition. “Any rules? This feels kinda ‘trial by fire’ so far.” You snicker, watching the poor form of some other gang member in the ring.

“Can’t say I haven’t seen some dirty, underhanded shit before.” Hollow sighs, watching the crowd over your shoulder. “Supposed to be some good, clean fights; but that doesn’t stop someone from sneakin’ a shank or some shit into the ring just to settle a grudge. I won’t tell ya to not be prepared.” Cold, steel presses against your arm underneath Hollow’s large hand, and you quickly take the pocket knife and palm it to hide in your boot.

Standing tall, you shrug your shoulders, feeling a shot of adrenaline race through you as a smirk pulls at your lips unseen. “So, nothing to worry about then.” You chuckle, turning to face the two Roes. Hollow and Swywyda exchange a look before turning back to you. Ruffling your hair, your smirk broadens.

“I’ll get to the top with nothing but my fists.”

The contest starts and you are thankfully alotted time to scope out the competition as you had hoped; your match isn’t until much later. The bored expression on your face is by no means an act as you watch each match, easily able to determine who the victor is before the match can even begin. There are hardly any _true_ fighters thus far, the ones who win their matches depending heavily on reflexes or sheer strength to pull them through. There’s no technique, no training.

No challenge.

You sigh as you step into the ring, your name announced over the loudspeakers and boos ringing in your ear. “Honey seems to be fresh meat from the Marauders! A huge surprise to see none of their usuals tonight! Maybe ole’ Maetifyst wanted them to get smacked around a bit as initiation!” The announcer titters, the crowd joining them in laughter. Tutting, you tune out their words easily enough, focusing instead on the Hyur that stands before you. You distantly recall her name being Hilda, though honestly it hardly even matters. This is just a step to getting to what the police want, what your chief wants, and hopefully...what you want.

She’s cute, with her jet black hair, pulled into lengthy ponytail, which bare her slightly pointed ears, hinting at a mixture of Elezen somewhere in her heritage. Her red eyes are fierce and commanding, and from the roar of the crowd when her name is called; a fan favorite. A smirk pulls at her pretty, pink lips, pushing back the sleeves of her jacket as what you guess is the referee steps into the ring to begin the countdown.

Tightening your fighting gloves, you easily slip into a battle stance, legs spread wide, fists clenched as worn leather hugs your skin tight. Controlling your breathing to begin your focus comes easily, closing your eyes for a moment as the referee begins to count.

_Hear…_

The roar of the crowd becomes almost a quiet hush as you tune them out, turning instead to the steady beat of your heart.

_Feel…_

The ring rattles from the force of the crowd shaking and banging upon it, the lights despite their cool tones warm your skin. You slowly feel a shift in the air, your opponent has made their first step toward you, fist upraised.

_Think…_

You don’t need to.

Snapping your eyes open, you can see Hilda’s fist careening straight for your face, her teeth clenched as she clearly throws her entire weight into the punch.

Rookie mistake.

Your muscles do as you instruct, turning your body without hardly moving your feet. Her fist flies ilms past your face as you reach your hands up to grab her arm, laughing at her shocked face as you quickly twist her arm and kick her feet from underneath her. Her own momentum from her earlier punch goes against her, bringing her crashing down to the floor as you quickly dig your knee into her back. She cries out as you twist her arm just painfully enough to where she will not move or risk breaking it herself.

As you bring yourself out of your trance, you wonder for a moment if you have focused a little too hard, for the warehouse seems eerily silent. Looking up, the entire crowd is in shock, mouths agape and eyes wide, even the referee looking dumbstruck before they finally catch themselves. “I, uh...it appears we have a winner!” They shout, but the crowd is still silent as you finally release Hilda, standing back to your full height.

Applause trickles into your ears, slow and quiet, strangely unsure as if the crowd didn’t know what to think. Clearly they were not expecting such an upset, and you could feel the eyes of all in the room on you as you nimbly hopped over the ropes out of the ring. Drifting toward your comrades, they are a little less shocked than the crowd, but somehow still in awe as you stride toward them. Arching an eyebrow, ruffle your hair a bit. “What?”

“Rookie…” Hollow breathe, his voice sounding legitimately breathtaken.

Tilting your head to the side, you give him a confused look, turning to Swywyda for answers. She’s got an equally incredulous expression, hands clutched to her chest. “I knew boss said you were the real deal, but....” She murmurs, and you wonder if it was meant for you to hear.

“I don’t know what the big deal is…” You can’t say you didn’t expect to turn some heads going into this, but the genuine shock everyone seemed to display had you slightly concerned.

“Rookie...that was Hilda. _Hilda_.” Hollow nearly whispers, still needing to be heard over the thrum of the music. He places a hand on your shoulder to gently urge you out of the thickest part of the crowd, people seeming to give you an especially wide berth as you walk.

“Okay...I think I’m missing something here.” You intone lowly, starting to feel slightly anxious from all the eyes staring at you as if you are some freak of nature.

“Hilda is one of the best fighters out there, kid.” Swywyda finally speaks, her voice rich like brandy. “Clearly not good enough to be in with the Galvuses, but _almost_. And you took her out in nearly ten seconds flat. Like it was nothing.” She murmurs in a hushed tone, looking at you with newfound respect and...fear?

“Rookie, you put her down so fast it was almost unnatural.” Hollow interjects, glancing across the crowd as the activities seem to resume. “While I’m glad you live up to the talk and all...I think you might’ve just put a huge target on your back.”

Unable to stop your lips from pulling downward, you tap your foot nervously. “Well its a good thing I can fight, huh?” You giggle nervously, turning back to face the ring to distract yourself from the sinking feeling in the pooling in your gut.

Your next matches end much like the first, your enemies untrained and laughable. You don’t have the luxury of becoming the underdog, not with you sailing through the winner’s side of the bracket without breaking a sweat. With each passing match the eyes you feel on you become more malicious, as if the metaphorical target would grow in size with each victory. You stayed on high alert, sticking close to Hollow Glacier and Swywyda not for protection as much as having them as an extra set of eyes. It was one thing to be able to fight one on one, and honestly, you could handle yourself in a crowd.

Of three or four people, anyway.

“You’re up against Nael van Darnus next.” Hollow grunts, still watching closely over the crowd. He makes a mean scowl as soon as anyone looks in your direction too long and you have to say, its admirable in it’s own way. “If you can’t tell from the name, not only is she a Garlean, but she’s also with the Galvuses...Hydaelyn knows I can’t be arsed to remember what all their names mean, but I think she’s pretty high up there. Surprised they sent her instead of one of their own rookies…” He trails off, eyes sliding to you.

“Anything I should know?” You ask, giving a nervous tug to your gloves.

“I’ve only fought her once and I’ll tell ya; the girl can hit like a truck if she wants to. This is your real test, kid. I might know fuck all about those stuffy Garleans, but I know they train their elite ones well.” Swywyda answers, knocking back a glass of beer. “Not gonna lie; I’m pretty excited to see this match. Don’t mean to offend but I placed a nice bet on you winnin’.”

You give her a blank stare before following it up with an exasperated sigh. You suppose you should be flattered considering she thinks you’ll win. “Thanks. I guess…”

Soon enough your name is called over the loud speakers, prompting you to slowly begin making your way through the crowd. A hush has fallen over it once again, eyes upon your every move as Hollow Glacier and Swywyda stay by your flanks until you reach the ring. Hopping in, you shake around to limber yourself up.

“...and her opponent...Nael van Darnus!”

She is as tall as she is fierce, stepping into the ring with an almost elegance to her, as if this whole event is somehow beneath her. Her white hair sits prettily upon her shoulders, red eyes glinting in the moon light. Though she is dressed casually, the material is obviously of high quality. “For once...a challenge.” She purrs, thin lips pulling into a malicious sneer. “Or perhaps, a disappointment.”

Her insult bounces off like you didn’t even hear her. “The silent type, hmm? Very well...you are clearly trained and I’m sure you know that half of the riff raff here bumble around like children. Let me offer you a more...refined experience.” Slipping into her stance, her eyebrows furrow. “I will give you the first move.”

You stare at her for a tad longer before finally taking a deep breath and preparing yourself to fight, cracking your knuckles as you do so. “All right.”

Fast as lightning, you dash at her, swinging your fist for her face. You can tell she barely dodged it by how her hair brushes against the bare parts of your knuckles, her eyes wide for a second before she grits her teeth, doing her best to twist her body out of the way. You’ve already followed the path of her movement however, moving your own body to keep up with hers, landing a solid elbow to her stomach that visibly knocks the wind out of her.

Desperate to recover she shoves you away, nearly throwing you off balance with the force of it as she lands a decent hit to your chest. Swywyda wasn’t lying about her hitting like a truck, your sternum seeming to wail in pain, but you push past it, quick to be on the rebound to go for her once again.

She’s seemed to adjust to your speed now but she’s still a bit too slow to keep up, only able to dodge your first swing for her, but failing to dodge the second. You tut in disappointment as you hardly feel your body giving any effort to keep up, even though sweat drips down her brow and she struggle to move her limbs which are surely screaming in pain. “What...are you?!” She growls, grabbing your hair, making you yelp in pain.

Gritting your teeth, you see red, giving her a solid uppercut hard enough you feel her jaw clamp shut, her hands flying from your head as she clutches her bloody mouth. “Do not...touch my hair.” You hiss, steeling yourself for her attack as she roars in fury. Tiring of this game, you breathe slowly, eyes drifting closed.

_Hear…_

Nael’s heavy footfalls betray her intentions. Now that she is angry, she has given up control of how she moves her weight, making her easier to topple over.

_Feel…_

She got a few good hits in on you, but they would heal over night. Nothing to stop you from ending this fight so you could go home.

_Think…_

Already has your mind sifted through a dozen ways to disarm the woman who is currently charging at you, in only a matter of what feel like moments. Taking a final breath, you open your eyes.

Dodging her initial fist, you strike for her solar plexus, stopping her in her tracks. Another hit to her already bruised jaw to add insult to injury, has her clutching her face once more, her feet guiding her backwards from you out of instinct, which is precisely what you wanted. Sticking your own behind her, she falls flat on her back, hitting the floor hard and you’re standing above her, boot at her throat. You don’t think you’ve seen anyone as angry as she is, glaring up at you. Just as she means to move you press down on her throat, sending her into a coughing fit.

Once again, the crowd is silent, once again in shock. Whispers fill your ears, as a sense of foreboding settles upon your shoulders. Turning to the referree, you stare in confusion as they seem almost afraid. Of you?

Or of something else?

“The winner is....Honey! From the Marauders!” They offer shakily, the crowd offering unsure murmurs in response. Lifting your boot off Nael, you give her one last glance before finally turning your back to her. With Winner’s side done, she would be sent to losers where she could try once again to meet you in grands.

“N-No…” You hear her groan, your leg halfway over the ropes to exit the ring.

Danger zips down your back, multiple things happening at once and all in slow motion.

Turning, you see the referee trying their best to grab for Nael who is brandishing a knife she had stashed away, running straight for you. You can hear Hollow and Swywyda shouting your name in warning, the crowd crying out in horror as it seems like you won’t have enough time to get out of the way.

But you don’t have to, as silver blade impales itself in Nael’s side, slowing her down immediately as you free yourself from the tangle of the ropes. Your eyes widen as blood seeps out of her clothes, the crowd in an uproar as you follow their eyes to the walkway from which the knife flew.

“Nael...perhaps you could have lived if you graciously accepted defeat.”

Your eyes lock with ice blue ones, your heart stopping as you find them staring directly back at you. Framed by golden hair and a strong jawline, you struggle to remember to breathe. Your instincts are screaming at you to flee, to run. Run far away, something terrible comes this way.

But excitement rears its ugly head and keeps you rooted in place, something passing between you and the man who currently holds the entire room’s attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slowly gettin back into the swing of things. super out of practice but 5.2 trailer inspired me. haven't written like what feels like actual chaptered stuff in so long so we'll see how this goes


	4. Lord Zenos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn't proofread too hard on this one, will fix mistakes later but enjoy

“It’s h-him...” You hear the referee whisper behind you in fear, their words temporarily jolting you back to the moment as you see that Nael is slowly amassing a large pool of blood on the floor.

Before you can even turn to try and do what first aid you know, Zenos’ velvety voice reaches you, as if he doesn’t even have to raise it. “I wouldn’t if I were you.” He chuckles, cocking his hip as he gazes at you through half lidded eyes. “Father had said I should try to instill loyalty within our ranks by not killing those who fail me...I was ready to try, mind you. Until she had, quite literally, tried to stab you in the back.”

“Please...she’s bleeding out,” You begin, but he silences you with a look, one that sends lightning racing across your skin.

“She has worn out her use.” He drawls, hopping the railing to land on the ground floor as if it were nothing. Down here you can see how tall he truly is, the snug fit of his waistcoat betraying the musculature beneath. He was _fit_, that much was certain, and he towered over the crowd as he stared you down. A sword of Doman origin hung at his hip, surprising, given that Garleans preferred gunblades, as it was a weapon that originated in Garlemald. Beginning to move toward you, your eyes widened as the crowd didn’t give him a wide berth; they damn near parted like the Ruby Sea.

Clenching your fists, you gritted your teeth. “She’s still...you’re just going to let her die?” You snarl, giving another glance to the dying woman behind you.

“I am.” Zenos answers easily enough with a smile. As handsome as it is, his callous nature grates on you far more. Sparing him one last glance you make a dive for Nael, unable to get close enough as you feel the air rush around you, bringing the knife from your boot to quickly block the blade that would’ve cut your arm off.

In the ring now, you can truly see his bulk, feel his strength as you defend his entire blade with nothing but a pocket knife. His expression is neutral, but you can see a fire within his blue eyes as he levels you with his stare. “So you dared disobey me…” He breathes, breath minty and cool as it ghosts across your face. Icy blue eyes race across your features, almost analytically. “But it seems the speed I had witnessed earlier was not a fluke.”

Suddenly the pressure is gone, standing to his full height before you as he sheathes his blade. Looking over your head, he seems to make eye contact with someone. “Save the girl. If she hasn’t lost enough blood by now.” You practically still at the complete shift in his tone; you hadn’t noticed he had a teasing, lilting note to his voice when he spoke directly to you. Speaking to whatever lackey he was looking at, it was if he was giving orders to something lower than a dog.

“Normally, I would not reward such disobedience…” he drawls, bringing your attention back to him. He moves to step even closer, almost as if to see how near you will let him be. His eyes race across you again, this time more appreciatively. “But...you are special. My beast.”

Eyebrows furrowing, you watch as he brushes past you, hopping out the ring in one smooth motion. “Beast?” you murmur angrily, unsure if you like how easily he turned his back toward you. He strides over to where Hollow Glacier and Swywyda are standing, trembling in fear. They jolt as Zenos whips out a business card, its black gloss shining in the low light. “She is yours, is she not? Contact this number, and you will be compensated. Perhaps, quite handsomely for such a find. She was wasted on you.”

Swywyda looks ready to open her eager mouth to say something in defense of the Marauders, but Hollow is quick to save their skins by hastily taking the card from Zenos’ hands. “O-Of course. Thank you for your generosity.” He bows, shoving Swywyda hard to bow as well.

Turning to face you once again, Zenos arches a delicate eyebrow. “Well?” he prompts, gesturing to the door. “Hurry along, before I change my mind.” His voice has regained that lilting note to it once again, but the order is implicit. You can’t explain the urge to resist this man’s every order, but fight against it as you hop out the ring in the same smooth motion. The crowd parts for you too now, in a perfect line that leads to Zenos, and you find yourself wondering if it is out of fear for him being the Galvus heir…

Or for the sheer power you can tell rolls beneath the surface.

You give one final look back to Hollow and Swywyda, waving a small goodbye before jogging to catch up with Zenos’ long strides. He’s already outside by the time you reach him, the chauffeur holding the door to a luxury car open. Swallowing thickly, you watch as he gets in with all the grace of a dancer, the slightly older man giving you an expectant look as you give a deep sigh. Stepping inside, the leather seats are plush and warm, the door shutting behind you before you can even get comfortable.

Zenos is blessedly on the opposite side, hands steepled primly in his lap as you fumble to put your seatbelt on. “Concerned with other’s lives and your own safety...one might think you weren’t meant for the life of a street gang.” He comments smoothly, his eyes boring into you as you feel the click of the seatbelt.

Doing your best to keep your heartbeat under control, you meet his unnerving stare head on. “When you go flying face first through the windshield, we’ll see who’s meant for life at all.” You reply, hoping your voice is as steady as it sounded in your head. You nearly blanch as Zenos roars with laughter, before he takes advantage of your restrained state to lean into your space. You wince as your back presses harshly into the door, nowhere to go as the Galvus heir’s breath mingles with yours.

Now out of the warehouse, you can finally breathe him in, and boy does he smell _lovely_. Your eyes rake across his form much like he did yours earlier, noticing the finer points of his body. His golden hair reaches just barely past his chest, obviously well kept. His entire outfit is clearly tailored to fit, not a button too tight for someone who has bulky muscle. Everything about him is imposing, and even were he not the heir to one of the biggest drug dealers this side of the Ruby Sea, people would respect him regardless.

“Tell me, my beast…”

At that you bare your fangs, letting your ire be known. “What’s with that? My name is Honey. Not beast.” You hiss, growing angrier at his smirk.

“Your name doesn’t matter.” He states simply, and you have to remind yourself of your mission fairly quickly to keep from decking him in the face. “Not in the Hunt.”

“The Hunt?” You repeat, wishing he’d just go back to his side of the car already.

“I know you could sense me, my beast. Could feel the _danger_ I presented.” He purrs, the sounds rich and deep. You find yourself a bit more captivated than you thought as he continues to speak. “You could sense me as easily as I could sense you. From the very moment you walked into that sham of a contest, I knew you were different.” You gasp as one of his fingers gently traces your jaw before capturing your chin in his hand, tilting it to the side. You try to jerk away reflexively, but his raw strength holds you in place. Leaning closer still, you squirm as you can _feel_ him chuckle. “Even now, you try to fight back. _I like it_.”

Finally, he pulls away, eyes swirling with a myriad of so many emotions you find yourself unsure what to think. “Normally you would be shoved into a suitable rank after one of these little tournaments...but I think we both know your skill far exceeds even the most skilled fighters within our...business.” He says this almost thoughtfully, reclining against the door.

He won’t stop staring. Won’t stop appraising you like some Twelve’s damned piece of meat. “Take a picture.” You snap, crossing your arms and staring out the window like a petulant child. You don’t have to face him to feel his amusement at your behavior.

“We will have that taken care of once we reach my home.” You whip back around at that, feeling his amusement grow exponentially. “Did I not say you were different? Your skill has earned you a far more prestigious spot than wasting away in the barracks with such lowlives…I must still sample your skills myself, but I think for appearances, you will make a fine bodyguard.” Giving nothing but a quirk of your brow, you’re content to spend the rest of the car ride in silence.

The city passes by relatively quickly, your eyes drawing a mental map as you can see yourself visibly enter a different tax bracket. Passing over the Tasogare bridge, you watch in muted wonder as the car sails through the Kogane Dori; a strip where big shots like the Galvuses did their more legal dealings. You had never been on this side of town before, for the reasons of Kugane not being your hometown as well as being too poor to come here. You can feel Zenos’ eyes upon you as your eyes get their fill of the towering structures that line the streets, trying to mask your own curiosity to no avail.

“You will be afforded a far more comfortable life than you are used to.” Zenos speaks and you throw him an annoyed look, to which he doesn’t even flinch.

“You sure are talkative.” You grumble. From what you had been told the Galvus heir cared for no one but himself and only lived for the thrill of the kill. That he seemed so intent on engaging in conversation with you had thrown off your plans entirely.

“To you.” He practically croons, his velvety voice slipping over your skin. “So far, you are worth my time. Disappoint me, and well, I certainly have no use talking to a corpse.” The delivery of that statement alone is far smoother than it has any business being. Far too self assured as if he has no problem killing you, and he doesn’t just mean as a mere matter of skill. Pursing your lips together, you catch his gaze from the corner of your eye, letting him hold your attention for a few moments.

“I suppose it would be hard to talk when _you’re_ dead, wouldn’t it?” You snark back, somehow unable to help yourself. Even with Lyse and Y’shtola you are not so quick to snap back, treating your close friends much kinder.

Something in this man makes you want to snap and bite and snarl.

His smirk broadens once again, the emotions in his eyes unreadable as he runs a hand through the length of his golden hair. “Some might say such confidence would border on cockiness, my beast. For your sake, let’s hope you can meet your own expectations.” He chuckles lowly, and you get a terrible sense of dread.

The city passes by for a number of minutes until the chauffeur pulls into the basement of a familiar high rise on the Kugane skyline; the blood red lights of Magitek Industries gleaming onto the city below. The garage lights up as the car drives further into its depths, the lights subsequently shutting off behind you. Unsurprising, given that the Galvuses are one of the forerunners in Magitek technology.

Pulling to a stop, the chauffeur lets Zenos out of the car first before circling the car to open your door. Whispering a quiet thank you (which seems to surprise the man by his upraised eyebrows) you quickly and quietly follow behind what is slowly starting to feel like your captor. His strides are long, which is expected for someone of his height, and from behind you muse on how someone could manage to have the perfect amount of height and bulk in such an attractive package.

At least the Galvus heir didn’t hurt to look at. Not that that was any of your concern. 

“You must stay here tonight unfortunately, until I have adequately tested your skills. While I am certainly not doubtful of your prowess, even I still have to answer to my father.” The way he says _father_ is with such distaste, you note. Bored, but as if he can hardly keep himself from grounding it out between clenched teeth. Tucking that knowledge away you frown as he steps into an elevator, forced to follow him in despite sharing the close quarters of his car earlier.

The ride is quiet save for your shared breathing, your blood feeling like it's almost jumping in your veins just by being near him. You can’t tell if it wants you to flee or to tackle him down.

What is he...

The elevator dings, and the floor you are deposited upon is somewhat dark. Once again the lights flash on as you follow him down the long corridor, the heels of your boots clicking against the fine tile. Reaching a door, Zenos quickly places his hand near an access point which merrily beeps, the door next to it sliding open in a loud whirr of machinery. “These will be your rooms, for now.” He drones, having regained that bored edge to his voice.

“You will find a bathroom to clean yourself in the corner over there and anything else you will be needing for your stay is already stocked within the room.” Glancing quickly over the room, you find what he says to be true, the suite looking more like something out of a four star hotel than sleeping quarters for a gang. Walking past you, you stare long and hard at his broad back as he stops at the door. “I, however, will be going home for the evening. Someone will be here shortly after sunrise to prepare you for my arrival tomorrow.”

Looking over his shoulder, he smiles in a way that is almost disconcerting. “If you need anything between then and now, there is a phone on the nightstand, near the bed.” Holding a hand up you spot your cellphone in it, your eyes widening as you wonder when he could’ve possibly palmed it off you. “I’ll be keeping this. Whether you pass or fail tomorrow, it will be destroyed.”

“Hey! You can’t just destroy my phone! What about,”

“What? Missing your ‘friends’ at that dump already?” He taunts, giving the phone a light shake.

“Hardly.” You snort, clenching your fists tight.

“Well then, my beast, who possibly could be within this phone that you treasure so dearly…?” He muses, tuning the phone toward his face and giving the lock button a press. Fear races down your spine for a split moment before you squash it down, hoping he didn’t notice.

“Who said anything about _anyone_?” You growl, doing everything within your power to hold yourself back. “I just got a buncha shit in there I wanted to keep.” You lie, praying he buys it.

“Is that so…” He murmurs, twirling the phone this way and that. You gasp as he drops it to the floor from his hand, the heel of his shoe stomping down on the screen forcefully. The phone gives a sick crackle and hiss before sputtering out. “And now you don't. Rest well, my beast.”

It is a few moments as you stand there dumbfounded as he turns to walk out the door, before your mind catches up with your body already moving forward, powered by rage. “How dare you, you bastard!” You yell but the door shuts in your face, locked as well when you try to open it. You can feel his amusement radiating from the other side, your fists hardly feeling the pain as you bang on the door. Even through the sturdy metal you can hear his footsteps quietly walk away, and you wonder if he can hear the tears streaming down your face.

Dropping to your knees, you swiftly pick up the crushed remains of your phone, shards of glass falling from what remains of the screen. Your vision is blinded by the tears pooling in your eyes, the leather of your gloves rough as you drag them across your face to stop the tracks of your tears. “M-Minfilia…” With trembling hands you pop out the fixture on the side, unable to even sigh with relief as the small card within remains intact.

Standing, you trudge to where the bed is pushed against the wall, it’s overly plush covers looking only somewhat inviting. Finally dragging your gaze to the window, you are pulled from your sorrow by the view of the city, having never been this high up in a skyscraper. The city glitters before you so prettily, taking your breath away as you clutch the small card tightly within your hand.

What now? Captain Merlwyb had expected for you to get taken in by the Galvuses yes, but it seems as if they did not account for just how close the Galvus heir would want to keep you. The plan still involved you being able to move around independently, to not be under such close watch of the Galvus heir. If he saw your skills tomorrow, then surely…

You had to throw the fight.

Even entertaining the thought pulled your lips downward in a frown, but you could think of no other way to try and salvage your mission. You were sure that your superiors thought you were safe and out of harm’s way…

Little did they know you had leapt right into the jaws of the very beast the Galvus heir thought you to be.

Your stomach churns uncomfortably at your self-imposed stress, and at that moment you think you could do with a nice warm shower to take your mind off things. Stripping down, you hurry into what feels like a luxury bathroom, grumbling for a few moments as you figure out how to work the shower to a comfortable temperature. Sure enough does the water wash the night’s events away, cleansing both body and soul.

You let the water cascade over your skin as your thoughts plague you once again, drifting back to Zenos, as much as you hated the fact. There was no way around it; he was the very crux of your mission to topple the crime overlord that was his father. But nothing could’ve prepared you for how quickly he took to you; you had expected him to at least treat you no better than the dirt under his feet.

Yet he had personally _saved_ you. A fact that strikes you only now under the stream of the water. Zenos yae Galvus, heir to Galvus Industries, had _saved _you. There was no way that Hollow Glacier or Swywyda would’ve made it in time to aid you, and even you doubted your ability to dodge quick enough with how close she was when you had turned to face Nael. Was he truly that impressed by your ability, to go out of his way to protect you?

Too bad that you’ll have to let him down in the morning you think, noticing the water doesn’t seem to run cold. Shutting it off, you gingerly step out, grabbing perhaps the fluffiest towel you’ve ever held. Fumbling through the drawers you manage to find some clothes suitable enough to be pajamas. The bed is as lavish as the rest of the room unsurprisingly, its cushy covers seeming to pull you into a sweet embrace.

An embrace so sweet, it is already morning when you next open your eyes.

You only feel moderately rested, considering that while you were no night owl, even you don’t get up at sunrise. You make a point to get a solid hit in on Zenos for making you rise at god awful hours of the morning, for surely even the son of a CEO didn’t need to get up at daybreak.

Trudging back to the bathroom you quickly brush your teeth and splash water on your face, style your hair suitable enough to where it shouldn't get accidentally stepped on or tugged. You had already set out some work out clothes the night prior for you to change into, the cotton loose and breathable as it settles on your skin. Dressed and prepped for the day, you feel antsy without your phone, feeling a sense of disconnect from your life.

Unthinking, you run your foot lightly over the small card that sits in your tennis shoes, praying that Zenos will not go as far as making you undress to find anything else hidden on your person. Soon enough is there a knock at the door, an Au’ra man dressed in a suit holding out a breakfast tray. “Good morning. Lord Zenos has requested you eat your breakfast in a timely manner and meet him in the gym within the hour.”

Delicately taking the tray, you watch as the man places a small device on top of your tray before you can retreat back into the moderate safety of your room. “Use this device to page me when you have finished eating and I’ll be back to take you to him.” With nothing more to say, he steps back and begins to stride down the hallway. You watch him until he disappears around the corner, quirking a singular eyebrow. “_Lord_?” You mumble, stepping back into your room to sit at the small table.

Uncovering the tray, you sigh at the nearly overwhelming amount of protein that covers the plate. Dzo Eggs and sausages of varying types are littered across the plate, with only a bowl of mixed fruit and juice to compliment it. You won’t deny that after not eating for about twelve bells it does look mouthwatering, and dig in as you watch the sun gleam on the glassy panes of the Kugane skyline. You admit, for someone who must seem like a hooligan that a rich boy picked up off the street, the Galvuses are at least hospitable, seeming to spare no luxury in your stay so far. The food is clearly cooked by a master chef, and for a moment you forget yourself once you finish the meal ready to sit down with a good book and continue to enjoy the sunrise.

Sadly your eyes drift over the alarm clock sitting on the desk, its glaring numbers reminding you of your situation. While you feel the sudden urge to make the bastard wait, you still have a mission to complete. Reaching for the device it takes a bit of finagling, but you eventually figure out how to page the earlier housekeep to retrieve you from your room.

“Hello again, Miss.” He greets, watching with a trained neutral expression as you step out into the hall. “Lord Zenos awaits you in the communal gym that is for use amongst the...clients here.” He informs as he quickly strolls down the hall, sighing as you hurry your pace to keep up. You’re hardly able to give a long glance at anything as you pass by, having to focus on not losing the housekeep lest you fall behind and get lost.

So far it seems like any normal office building to someone none the wiser, with multiple people of multiple races going about their day. Following the Au’ra man into the elevator, you take a few calming breaths, hands clammy as you think about how you’re going to convince Zenos you’re not as great as he hoped. The silence from your guide doesn’t help to ease your nerves, your anxiety rising as you both step from the elevator onto a much more intimate floor. Walking down the hall you can hear the echo of grunting and combat, the sound getting louder as you finally reach the doors of the communal gym.

It is far bigger than you expected, the walls lined with only the finest machinery gil can buy as well as multiple types of practice weaponry. As you step in your presence goes unnoticed at first, the various men and women caught up in their training. There are very few Garleans present you realize, meaning that perhaps the higher ups have an even more personal gym for their own use.

Across the way, Zenos stands, his skin dewy with sweat as he somehow manages to elegant down half of his water bottle. His hair is pulled into a high ponytail, the style accentuating his already sharp features and even sharper eyes as they take note of your presence and burn bright with anticipation. “My beast. You’ve come.” He grins, the action looking almost unnatural for how devious it looks.

“Yeah, well you didn’t give me much choice did you? Abducting me and all…” You sigh, rolling your neck nonchalantly as the entire gym’s eyes focus on you. You try to brush it off by heading to the wall where several cubbies rise from the floor to the ceiling, if only for appearances seeing as you brought nothing along with you.

“Come now. Even your blood must sing, ready for our duel.” He purrs, the sound going right up your spine in what feels like should be all the wrong ways, yet somehow feels right. You stare at him for a moment from the corner of your eye, inwardly praying that he doesn’t know he’s right.

Praying harder that he won’t be too angry when you intentionally hold back.

“It did no such thing.” You answer coolly, turning to face him fully as you give cock your hip to the side. “I’m ready to get this over with.”

If he notices your change in demeanor he does not show it, remaining silent for a few moments. “Very well then. Let us dance, my beast.” He motions for you to follow, the few gang members hurrying off the open space on the floor. Everyone crowds along the walls, even going as far to sit on the machines where there is space, clearly not wanting to miss what will be the beat down of the century.

Standing there with him now, you finally feel the intimidation the crowd felt last night. Wearing nothing but a snug workout shirt and matching pants, he almost looks as if he is someone you would spot in any average gym, save the fact that he has a face fit for the runway. You both stand there measuring each other up for moments, before he slowly brings up his fists, you doing the same out of reflex. You curse yourself for being unable to even hold yourself incorrectly as he begins to circle you, your body instinctively mirroring his movement.

Just by looking at him you can see his perfect form, with not a muscle out of place. He is clearly waiting for you to make the first move, making you purse your lips at how to best proceed. He certainly won’t give you an opening, and you can’t make one without showing your skill.

Patience is not one of his virtues it seems, as it seems he tired of waiting and strikes first. The blow is nothing extraordinary, coming from malms away even with his speed, but you force yourself to merely raise your arms up and block it, wincing at the sheer force he exerts. He swings again, advancing on you with rapid blows that force you on the defensive. You do your best to maintain your distance but he seems to grow angrier with each hit he lands, swinging harder, faster to where his advance is brutal.

“Fight.” He growls, sweeping his leg out behind yours to send you falling backwards. You quickly use your momentum to turn and roll out of the way of his kick, watching as his blue eyes grow almost manic as he pursues you. “Fight. Me.” He snarls, golden hair whipping with his movement, and for a moment you feel fear at the crazed look in his eye.

“Fight!” He lands a solid hit on your jaw that makes you see stars, but it's thankfully not hard enough that the bone is broken. “Why do you not fight?!” He all but roars, landing another decent hit to your gut. You whimper through the pain but move yourself out of his reach again. “Do you want to _die_?” His voice is like ice and the room feels like it to, the gym entirely silent as they watch their heir smack this smaller woman around.

“Maybe you should just hit harder--” Your taunt is cut off by an elbow to your rib, a cry of pain ripped from your throat as you meet his eyes like a scolded child, trembling at the malice you see there.

“A disappointment.” His voice is bored as he lands another hit, pulling another pained whine from you as you struggle to stand. “A failure.” He spits, knocking you down on your back. Standing over you, he reaches down to grab you by the front of your shirt, his strength allowing him to pick you up with one arm. “And to think…” he trails off, eyes jumping across your bruised face.

“I should’ve expected such from a _savage_.”

At that, your world stills.

“What...did you call me?” You cough out, hands slowly reaching up to clutch his wrist.

“I don't repeat myself, _savage_\--” Your fist is in his face before he can finish, his hand releasing you instantly. Roaring you feel adrenaline shoot through your body as your hands reach out for him, hands grabbing at his shirt, feet spreading to plant yourself firmly on the ground. With a show of strength you yell as you grab Zenos and throw him onto his back, the gym echoing with the hard thud as he lands.

Blinded by rage, you move to kick at him to which he quickly rolls out the way, his reflexes as quick as yours though he looks noticeably stunned as you rush at him. Instinct guides you through your fury as you duel with the Garlean man before you, unable to feel the pain from his earlier blows as you fight. His shock quickly turns to steel as he turns back onto the offensive, however you do not merely take his hits, opting to dodge them to try and get some of your own in.

He won’t let you, his large frame abnormally nimble as he evades your fists. He laughs, the sound as manic as you would expect, but it only angers you more. His smile makes you see red, and it is then you have no other desire than to put this man in his place.

You close your eyes.

_Hear…_

The gym is still silent. Your heart bangs like a drum. Zenos’ fist sails through the air.

_Feel…_

The floor feels solid beneath you as you once again spread your legs in preparation. You quell your rage just enough to take a deep breath, feeling reason guide your actions.

_Think…_

There are no thoughts save for the sole wish to take Zenos yae Galvus and his father down.

You take his blow to your shoulder, gritting your teeth at the impact, but that sacrifice is all you needed to get a decent grab on his arm and shirt again. With satisfaction you watch his eyes go wide as you channel his own momentum against him and spin him behind you, tripping him along the way so that he lands painfully on his back. In a second you are upon him, hand still fisted in his shirt, your other hand upraised in a fist as you kneel on his chest, reared back for if he even _thinks_ about moving.

Leaning in close, you bare your teeth. “Never...call me a savage again, you Garlean scum.” You growl lowly, ignoring the several gasps you hear across the room.

Zenos stares dumbfounded from the floor, the very picture of disbelief. He hasn’t made to move, only staring at you somewhat blankly as if his mind is catching up with the rest of him. Your chest heaves with exertion, grip loosening as the adrenaline slowly drains from your system. Pain courses through your body slowly until you are hardly able to sit up at all, let alone keep Zenos pinned to the ground.

You begin to slump over before a strong hand catches you immediately, your crystal eyes meeting with stunning blue. He says nothing as you yank yourself from his hold, his body shifting beneath yours as he sits up. “You were holding back.”

You can’t school your expression fast enough to not give yourself away, and you feel like that alone will be your downfall in this whole undercover nonsense. “You don’t even hit that hard.” You grumble as you force yourself to stand, locking your jaw as to not show on your face how your muscles scream at you. “Are we done now?” You hiss through clenched teeth, moving to head out the door.

“And just where are you going?” You hear Zenos question, hearing his footsteps behind you.

“To shower. It’s what you usually do after a workout, ain’t it?” You snap, throwing him a nasty look before continuing to trudge toward the door. Taking another step your leg cramps and pain races upward as you begin to fall downward. Zenos’ hand is there to catch you before you can even hit the floor, his grip strangely fierce.

“I believe you will be needing more than a shower, my beast.” He purrs, none too gently pulling you up to your feet.

“Let me go,” You yelp as you go crashing back down onto the floor, flashing him a vehement look as he gazes down at you.

“If you want to refuse my help, that’s fine by me, my beast. So far you are the only dog that seems to snap at the heels of it’s master.” He chuckles, crouching down so that he can be closer to your face. “I don’t appreciate you trying to hold back for whatever reason...but if I must insult you for the challenge I crave, so be it..._savage_.”

You can see your own hate reflected in his condescending stare, vowing to do more than throw him to the ground the next time you get the chance. Perhaps down a flight of stairs.

“I’ve seen all I need to. I will have someone come and bring you to the estate.” Those words alone douse you like a bucket of cold water, snuffing out the flame of your rage.

“E-Estate?” You stammer as you watch him head out the door.

“Of course. I’ve decided you will be kept as my bodyguard. Congratulations.” With that he steps out and strolls down the hallway, leaving the gym as quiet as he had kept it.

“...Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've finally started actually outlining and writiing down plotpoints so hopefully characterization starts being a tad more consistent instead of flying by the seat of my pants


	5. My Name is Honey

“Welcome to the Galvus Estate.”

The words of the Hyur chauffeur pretty much pass in one ear and out the other, for you can’t keep your jaw from dropping at the sight of Zenos’ home.

Wrought in hauntingly beautiful metal, the Galvus Estate sits primly upon the hill that you are at the base of. Well-manicured gardens sprawl out what feels like for malms before the opulent mansion, showcasing a variety of flora which you can tell isn’t native to Hingashi. Multiple fountains of varying styles are sprinkled across the garden, the miniature shows eye catching as the car slowly pulls down the hand laid brick road.

Dark in color, the architecture of the estate differs greatly from any home (or any building in general) of that in Kugane, leaving you to wonder if it’s design hails to their Garlean heritage. As far as you knew, Varis himself was not a native to Kugane; that he immigrated from Garlemald as a child and that for someone with so much power, most of his origins are shrouded in mystery.

Chewing on the inside of your cheek, you try to not look too shocked; the very vision of a _have-not_ being brought into the world of the _haves_. The chauffeur seems to realize he’s lost you and continues his drive to the front of the estate. Once there, he puts the car in park and steps out so that he may open your door for you.

He’s a bit late however as you’ve already done the job for him, ignoring his reserved sigh as he reaches to steady the door as you shakily climb out. “Ma’am, you still look very hurt,” He murmurs, holding out his other arm in offering.

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” You huff, standing on unstable feet, willing yourself to stand upright. A pain shoots up your right leg and you begin to go down, but thankfully the chauffeur’s reflexes are somewhat fast enough to catch you before you collapse entirely.

“Obviously.” He drones, pulling you back up and clutching onto you. “While I’m sure you have your pride Miss, I ask you to remember I too, have a job to do.” He speaks softly, giving you a knowing look. “Not all of us are...built to receive punishment for failure.”

Catching his grave meaning, you nod silently, allowing a bit more of your weight to rest on him. “I’m sorry.” You whisper, watching as he gently closes the door. With a gentle nudge he urges you toward the grand front doors, the brick beneath your soles somehow managing to feel just as fine as it looks. Just as you reach the door it’s opened by a housekeeper, who gives you a slight bow.

“Also for the record...I wasn’t punished. I fought Zenos,”

The chauffeur grips your side tight and you yelp in pain. “I do not know much about your relationship to Lord Zenos, but I advise you against addressing him so casually in public. People like me have only heard hearsay of your coming. You don’t want to give anyone the wrong idea, should it leak out to the public.” He hisses underneath his breath, guiding you past the grand staircase that is in the foyer. “One might guess you are quite close. Employees certainly do not stay _within_ the estate.”

You purse your lips as he guides you through another door, deciding to heed his words. Like it or not, this was the path you were given, not the one you had chosen. From the tone of his voice, you wonder if the chauffeur has seen employees leave work to go home; and never come back.

“Why tell me this?” You ask, curiosity getting the best of you.

“None of us want to work here. But no one wants to struggle either. And just looking at you...I can tell this is the last place you want to be.” He smiles easily, accenting his already handsome features. “Also...you’re the first person to ever thank me. I’ve been workin for these guys for about three years now.”

That brings a smile to your own face. “I hope I get to see you around more often then.” You beam at him, watching as his cheeks tint red.

“You might. I’m Lord Zenos’ personal chauffeur.” He murmurs bashfully, leading you down another hallway. The estate certainly didn’t look this big from the outside, but you did only see the front of it to be fair.

“Got a name?” You ask, eyes wandering over the expensive artwork lining the walls. It seemed Varis certainly wasn’t above flaunting his very obvious wealth.

“Ardbert.” he answers, finally coming to a stop at a door. “We’ve arrived at your rooms. Just give me a moment,” Fishing what looks to be a credit card from his pocket, he presses it to the access point on the outside, the device chirping happily much like the one at the highrise. Leading you in, it is far grander than you ever expected.

“This is the wing where Lord Zenos stays. His room is the floor above this one. Your uniform,”

Ardbert’s words once again become background noise as you look around slack jawed. The walls are painted in a striking red with an elegant, black design strewn across it. Your bed sits against the far wall, now situated in the middle instead of tucked against itl. A canopy sits on top of the bedposts, your mouth forming an “o” as you can see a beautiful landscape painting on its underside.

Your room has a desk tucked against another wall, along with dressers and a walk-in closet. There’s a door that leads to your personal bathroom, which you are ecstatic to get a look at were Ardbert not doing his best to walk you to the bed as you try to crane your neck to look at everything.

“Ma’am,”

“Honey.” You interrupt, flashing him a smile. “None of that ma’am stuff.”

He gives a small smile at that. “Only when we are alone.” He concedes, giving you a none-too-gentle nudge to sit upon the bed. It almost feels like it’s trying to drag you into its cozy grasp as soon as you make contact. “While I don’t know how you managed to get so banged up, I am under strict orders to make sure you rest until the resident doctor is here to check up on you.”

Deciding to not make his job harder on him, you nod and allow the bed to draw you in. “All right. But only ‘cause you asked.” You snicker, appreciating how he always seems to return your smile.

“I appreciate it. And...take care of yourself.”

With that, he makes his way out the door, shutting it behind him.

You lie there and stare absentmindedly at the painting on the canopy, wishing you knew more about brush strokes and techniques to appreciate it better. Instead, you just lie there and let your bones relax, the pain mostly a distant soreness. They had given you some pretty strong painkillers, and from the look of the doctors’ faces, you’d think you had come from the brink of death and not a little spar with the Galvus heir.

_That bastard_.

Just thinking about him sets your blood to boiling, wishing you could land another fist in his face. And in his stomach. A swift kick in the balls to add insult to injury.

The train of thought pulls your lips into a sadistic smile, imagining taking advantage of your newfound position to get some good payback on Zenos yae Galvus. Even he himself said your place as his bodyguard was merely for show; nothing but pure looks. He gave you a position where you could be kept close with little question as to why, free for him to use you as he wished.

Even though the situation had not turned out exactly as planned, you still could find some humor in it. You could already imagine the look on his face when you finally did him and his father in, wiping their crime from the face of the star.

A knock on the door jolts you from your plotting, shouting for whoever is outside to enter. The Miqo’te doctor you saw yesterday strolls in, stethoscope hanging loosely around his neck. “Greetings.”

“Hello.” You return, eyes fixated on him as he moves to stand beside your bed. Did everyone who worked for the Galvuses speak so properly?

“How are you feeling?” He asks, hands pulling his stethoscope from around his neck, placing them in his fuzzy ears.

“Not too bad. Bit sore, but nothing another night’s rest won’t fix.” You reply, watching his expression turn into one of pure confusion as he conducts his light examination.

“A bit...sore you said?” He asks, eyebrows furrowed.

“Yeah. Why?”

His features pinch together as much as possible, before he pulls away. “Nothing. Don’t worry about it. Though I must say...you have quite a few people in shock.” He finally answers, relaxing his face.

You tilt your head in confusion this time, watching as his eyes dart toward the door.

Leaning closer, he begins to whisper, “I know you’re new here, but I don’t think you grasp what you did.” His ears twitch nervously, as if searching for any foreign noise. “That you faced Lord Zenos is shocking enough...but that you lived to tell the tale has anyone who knows absolutely floored.”

“What? He doesn’t have any lackeys worth sparring?” You question, shifting to sit yourself up, forcing the doctor to sit back.

“There are very few...._very few_ people who have dueled Lord Zenos. Not all have lived. And those that have were instead given to Lord Varis, to protect him.” The doctor explains, constantly glancing at the door. “You’ve fought him, lived, and walked away with bruised ribs at the worst. Others have had their bones entirely broken,”

“Speaking ill of me, are you?”

The doctor freezes up with fear, tail frizzing as Zenos steps into the room. Somehow he seems far too large for it, despite all the ceilings being noticeably higher than Doman architecture. “O-Of course not, Lord Zenos,” the doctor trembles, sparking your anger.

“He was telling me what a shitty employer I have.” You interject, meeting Zenos’ cool gaze with a fiery glare, inflamed further as his lips pull into an easy smile.

“I see your time in bed has done little for your tongue.” He drawls, looming closer. Your body rises naturally, kneeling in the plush covers so you may jump up at any moment.

“I’ve enjoyed my time in bed. It means I don’t have to deal with you.” You sneer, teeth bared as he stands at the foot of the bed. Something flashes across his eyes, something akin to interest as his eyes drink in your battered form.

“Luckily for you, my bodyguard is of no use to me broken and bruised. How much longer until she’s healed?” Zenos asks, settling to ignore you instead. The doctor nearly jolts at suddenly being addressed, his ears pressing flat against his head.

“Her vitals seem to be in stable condition, however,”

“That is not what I asked.” Zenos states coldly, that apathetic edge back to his voice. The glare he fixes on the shuddering doctor would kill him if it could, and it’s at that moment you decide you’ve had enough.

Standing atop your covers, you drag his attention back to you as you fist your strongest hand in his shirt. It’s soft to the touch, designer probably, for how plain it looks. But that’s not what matters right now. “I’m feeling just dandy.” You growl, hating how he places that stupid grin of his back on his face.

“Are you now?” He purrs, his eyes dipping to how your arm trembles. In a flash he makes a move to punch your side but you catch his fist with ease, wincing at the pain that shoots up your arm, unable to hide the cry of pain. “You are still unfit to serve me quite yet.” In a show of speed he frees his fist to grab your own, yanking hard to disrupt your balance and spin you around, pulling you against him, front to back.

You grit your teeth as he locks your arm behind your back, unable to move unless you feel like dislocating your shoulder. It rankles that he knows _you_ know that. As if the doctor still isn’t in the room, he rests his chin on your shoulder, his hair tickling what bare skin is exposed to the air, drawing a gasp from you. For someone with such a cold demeanor, he is surprisingly warm. “Let me go, you overgrown, insufferable,” Your tirade is cut short as you stop to jerk away from his face as he presses closer.

He chuckles at your insults, the sound rumbling through you in the most delicious way. “Don’t stop on my account. Snarl and bite and gnash. Hate me if that’s what you must do. So long as you never stop fighting, living for that rush of blood, my beast.” His breath rolls across your skin, the sensation cool to the steadily rising warmth you feel. The man is a furnace. “I have found your strength and it is now mine. Deny my words all you want...but even now…” He pauses to laugh low and deep, and your teeth unconsciously bite down on your lip. “I can feel your pulse racing in my hand.”

You fall forward as he releases you, huffing indignantly as you flip yourself to face him. He studies you in silence for a moment before finally looking to the doctor. “She is to remain in bed until she is fully healed and ready for combat. Until then she doesn’t leave this room.”

“I’m right here, you know!” You hiss, glaring at his condescending smile.

“And here you shall stay. I look forward to you unleashing all that pent up anger when I see you next, my beast.” Done with the conversation, he turns with a flash of golden hair and strolls out the door.

You would kill him.

Well you wouldn’t. Couldn’t. Then you would be no better than he was.

Somehow that fact hadn’t sunk in...your doctor looked nearly ready to pass out from fear. Was Zenos’ reputation truly that horrible? Was there truth to the myth?

Had he really meant it when he said he would leave Nael there to die…

The thought that someone could be so heartless, so callous about another’s life, that they felt they could snuff them out whenever they inconvenienced them…

It’s what fueled your irritation as you were escorted across the estate grounds to Zenos’ personal training room, your fists flexing in the freshly bought fighting gloves you were given. Your favorites were stashed away in a drawer where hopefully no one would think to toss them out, or so you hoped. The fact that you were given an entirely new wardrobe without being asked or at the very least measured, concerned you a little less than it should have. _‘These damn rich people.’_ you mumble internally, wiggling your toes in your brand new tennis shoes. Top of the line like nearly everything else in this Twelves damned, oversized house.

You’ve already made a decent map in your head back to your room, that way you can start walking yourself around the estate, and hopefully, snoop around in the future. The escort stops before an elegant metal door and you whisper a quiet word of thanks as you watch him press his card to the access point to let you inside.

The training room certainly is a lot more personal indeed, lacking the size and space of the gym at the high rise. The walls are painted a glaring red like the majority of the mansion, multiple weights of varying sizes lining one wall. A miniature fridge sits in one corner filled with a multitude of beverages, from water to what looks like sports drinks considering they have no label. The room is almost somewhat barren in comparison, save for a wall holding multiple training weapons on its racks.

Oddly enough, Zenos is seated in the center of the room, legs crossed in meditation, the pose looking strangely natural and effortless for someone of his bulk. His hands rest upon his muscular thighs, face completely relaxed as he controls his breathing. His breathing is so controlled, one might think he is not breathing at all.

“I’m here.” You announce, walking further into the room. His eyes slowly open to land on you, fixing you with a solid stare. “So you are.” He murmurs, giving you a once over. “And looking almost presentable. Enjoy your rest?” He asks and you have to remind yourself it’s not out of genuine concern for you.

“It ended far too soon.” You huff, watching as he stands to his bare feet, towering over you once more. You find yourself wishing that the only time you were taller than him wasn’t when he was on the ground. He is dressed much the same as you, a simple workout shirt loosely clinging to every bit of muscle he had, with equally form fitting pants. Had you already not pegged him as an apathetic narcissist, you’d think he was doing it on purpose.

Then again…

“So. You hired me as your bodyguard, what now? I just wake up and follow you around like a lost puppy? Hit anyone who calls you a mean name?” You snark, beginning to do your warm up stretches. He watches your every move like a hawk, and even were the situation different you weren’t sure if you would find it flattering or creepy.

“If that’s your prerogative. You are under my employment and my father’s by proxy. Therefore, there are rules you still must follow.” He explains, moving closer to you. His hand reaches out to grab your arm before you can jerk away, guiding it to a more comfortable position in a way that is strangely gentle. “I will explain the terms of your employment, after we have dueled.”

You mutter a begrudging thanks, finding the position much easier to stretch in. His eyes never leave you as you go through your motions, and it is clear he sees you as something to move and touch as he wishes; but thankfully he’s not _handsy_. His nudges and adjustments are purely instructional, his eyes completely analytical. “You are clearly trained, but have not studied anatomy. Most of your forms are off.”

“What kinda _street rat_ knows anything about anatomy?” You retort, coming up from your final stretch. He’s finally backed off, walking back to the center of the floor. You watch his back muscles flex as he swoops his curtain of hair into his hands, elegantly pulling it into a ponytail.

“A street rat indeed…” He murmurs more to himself even if the words make it to your ears. “Your training does not speak of someone who has lived their life on the streets.” He observes, hawk eyes watching your every step as you come to meet him on the floor. You do your best to keep your expression in check, realizing that Zenos is not just a wall of muscle. He’s obviously smart.

“Are you gonna stand there yappin’ or what?” You spit, raising your fists to guard yourself. He sees your diversion for what it is by the glint in his eye, but is willing to let it slide as he brings his own arms up.

“You won’t hold back on me this time will you?” he asks, excitement glittering in his gaze as he slowly starts to circle you. You release a rude snort, unable to keep your lips from quirking upward. “You sure you want that? I handed your ass to you pretty good from what I recall.” You taunt, flexing your fingers.

“I would love nothing more.” He purrs, stepping in to make his first strike. You dodge him easily, able to weave your smaller form underneath the wide arcs of his punches. Deciding that it can’t get much worse from here, you don’t hold back, unleashing the full force of your schooling upon the eccentric heir. His face is pinched in concentration but the thrill never leaves his eyes, his exhilaration shining through in each strike. His blows seem to carry more force and it is with mild offense you realize even he was holding back on you that day.

How _dare_ he.

Sweat drips down your back, your shirt clinging to your form as the two of you fight, adrenaline and excitement flowing through your veins like a delicious cocktail. Still, he will not let you get a hit in, his guard too solid, and he knows by now you’re willing to take a hit to get in one of your own. You’ve not had to think this hard about an opponent in so long, that you can’t help keep the smile off your face as you catch his fist in your hand.

He returns it, eyes gleaming brightly as he makes to grab you by the arm, but you are too swift, weaving out his grasp. He’s far too sturdy to nudge, and only a full fledged grab will do. You gasp as he manages to grab your arm and hold fast, his smirk downright feral. You tug and you pull to wrench your arm free, struggling to fight against his brute strength. He tries to pull you closer and you plant your feet down trying to twist out of his grip but he keeps step with you, smirk shining with victory.

Time to wipe it off his face.

Giving a sharp tug, you force him to move his weight with yours if he wants to keep you held. His free arm moves to grab hold but you grab him first, quickly turning your back to him and pulling him close. Bracing your legs you crouch down low and pull, yelling with the effort as you topple his weight and flip him backwards over your shoulder. He manages to twist himself to where he lands on his knees but he is on the floor regardless, and you grasp him by the collar in victory.

“Nice try.” You beam, chest heaving as you look down upon the Galvus heir. He stares up at you in disbelief again, his eyes wide with bewilderment and...wonder?

A trick of the light.

“Truly...there has been no greater prize I have won from my hunt…” he heaves, and you notice that he’s actually broken a sweat. His shirt hugs his chest tight, leaving little to the imagination as he gazes up at you, his blue eyes jumping across your features. “You are something else, my beast.” He purrs, despite how you clutch his shirt tighter and near your face to his.

“I told you. My name. Is Honey.” You bite out, for what good it does you.

“So you have said. But I find it a much more fitting name.” He croons, his cool breath slipping across your face. “A rat, plucked from the streets of savages--”

He doesn’t get to finish his sentence as you slam him on his back, digging your knee into his chest. “I will _end_ you.” You hiss, wishing anything you said would have the proper effect on this man.

“You might be able to back up such claims, my little _savage_, but you lack the conviction.” He laughs, the sound growing louder as you sock him in the jaw.

“Shut up!” You snarl, praying he doesn’t notice your fist shaking.

“Do it then, _Honey_. Kill me, if that’s what you want.” He challenges, his body going completely lax beneath your own. He holds your gaze in a solid, unwavering stare, his tongue darting out to lick his lips.

You could do it.

You could end him right here.

Your hands around his neck, he’s clearly defenseless; you’d just have to make a break for it before anyone could come check on him. You’d already be gone.

Your hands circle around his neck, and he has still yet to do anything to stop you. You squeeze, squeeze hard, feel the muscle and the veins cave under your hands. He hasn’t stopped staring, hasn’t stopped smirking even as you try to force yourself to add more pressure, to crush his windpipe--

“You disgust me.” You seethe, rising off of him and heading for the door, leaving the Galvus heir alone in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotten a bit more outlining done. I said this on twitter but im trying to do my best to outline so i dont back myself in a corner later >.<


	6. Little Lady

_“You disgust me.”_

Your own words ring throughout your head, playing over and over like a bad record.

Your hands still feel warm from the heat you felt of your hands around his neck.

What’s worse is they are shaking; trembling so violently that you realize it’s not just your hands shaking, but your entire body. You clutch yourself tight as you huddle upon your bed, chin tucked to your chest as you try to pull yourself together.

Projection was a funny thing, you muse darkly, thinking of how much you hated how you even _attempted_ to squeeze the life from his lungs. To try and kill a man prone on the floor and defenseless…

The one you were disgusted with was yourself.

When it came down to it, you could not kill.

He said it himself; you had the skill. You had the power, the strength. But when it came to actually getting the deed done, to follow through on such a terrible threat--

You fell short.

Thinking now about those cold looks you’ve seen in his eyes, you see now that Zenos truly was serious about having no qualms of killing those who failed him. When you had held back on him that day in the gym, there would’ve been no beat down and demoting you to being some lackey.

He would’ve killed you.

The thought is harrowing as much as it is infuriating, to see how little he values the life of others. It makes you wonder how he could’ve grown up to be so callous; you knew rich people saw the masses as nothing but metaphorical ants, but to actually be so heartless to follow through on killing someone…

A light knock jolts you from your downward spiral, your eyes darting to the door. Before you can even get your mouth open to ask who stands on the other side it slides open, Zenos standing before you.

He’s changed out of his workout clothes. He wears pants that look too casual to be slacks, yet too expensive to be jeans, paired with a simple printed t-shirt. Paired with his long hair now unbound, he almost looks like he could pass for a band member and not the son of a CEO. “Have you finished sulking?” He asks, his one visible eyebrow arched.

Glaring at him, you can’t help but snarl. “I’m not sulking, you bastard.”

“You keep calling me outside of my name and yet expect differently of me. What is it I always hear those commoners say...do unto others, or something of the like?” He ponders dramatically, bracing his form against the doorframe. He looks completely at ease, as if he wasn’t daring you to kill him but half a bell ago. “Granted what you call me doesn’t matter. Address me however you like.” He grins deviously, eyes smug.

You try to find it in yourself to get angrier, but you’re too mentally exhausted from earlier to deal with his obvious baiting. “Well then, _Garlean scum_, why don’t you fuck off and leave me to my sulking as you call it?” You bite out, giving him no room to guess exactly how you’re feeling.

“Believe me, little _savage_, I’ve plenty other things that require my attention, but you are perhaps the biggest investment I’ve made for the foreseeable future.” He chuckles lowly, and you can hear his chest rumble with the baritone of his voice. “You’ve been so busy wallowing in your self-pity that you’ve missed lunch entirely.”

Your eyebrows perk up at that, glancing at the alarm clock on the nearby nightstand. Sure enough, it is well past noon. Fighting to keep the upper hand, you turn back to resume your glare at him. “I’d rather starve.”

“And I’d rather you not. While tedious, I’m not above throwing you over my shoulder or dragging you down the hall like the beast you are.” His tone is teasing, but you can hear the underlying threat. “As I said, you are an investment. You’ve not studied anatomy, so it’s safe to deduce you know nothing of proper nutrition. You _will_ receive proper nourishment...understood?”

There’s an almost crushing weight to his stare, one that even you struggle to stand against. Pursing your lips together, you finally look elsewhere. “If you put me on a diet, then I really will kill you.” You huff, eyebrows furrowed together.

“Excellent. Now get up, so that we may go to the kitchens.” He stands back to his full height, crossing his arms over his chest. He watches lazily as you climb out of the bed, tugging on the slippers one foot at a time.

“Taking me there yourself? Isn’t that grunt work?” You sass, coming to stand before him at the door. Backing away, he begins to stride down the hallway but you don’t miss the smirk on his face.

“Doing something so menial would usually be beneath me...but I have my own curiosity to sate.” He admits, long legs carrying him quickly through the halls. You try to keep step without looking too silly, though if anything is laughable, it’s how he towers over the majority of his employees. They all immediately shuffle to the sides as he strolls down the middle of the hall, almost pressing against the walls in some cases.

“Curiosity?” You echo, arching an eyebrow at him as he turns a corner and through a door. If he didn’t stop talking about you as if you were some kind of animal…

Looking up, you’ve already arrived at your destination, hearing the sound of shuffling feet, mild chatter, metal hitting metal. The kitchen is as big as anything else in the house, housing an equally large staff to match. The head chef circles around as best he can due his bulk as a Roegadyn.

“Lyngsath.” Zenos speaks, his voice naturally carrying over the din of soups bubbling and idle chatter. The entire room seems to freeze for a moment as they acknowledge his presence. A chorus of “good afternoon” is muttered before everyone hurriedly returns to their work. The chef bows respectfully before carefully working his way towards the two of you.

“A pleasure to see you this fine day, Lord Zenos. How can I be of assistance?” Lyngsath greets, carefully removing an oven mitt. Though he speaks proper Eorzean like most employees on the estate, he cannot hide the La Noscean accent he carries.

“I see that your staff is currently in the process of preparing dinner, but I require lunch to be made for this new employee.” Zenos drones, his eyes drifting down to you. Lyngsath finally looks at you as well, giving you a quick once over. “She is my bodyguard.”

The Roegadyn’s eyebrows shoot up at that, a burly hand coming to scratch at his beard. “You? Needin’ a bodyguard?” he says in disbelief, so shocked that he slips into his accent in full, eyes taking a closer look at you.

“Indeed.” Zenos smirks, having not looked away from you. “As such, you are to make sure she gets the proper nutrition she needs to maintain her proper bulk and energy.” The orders are clearly for Lyngsath, but he has not looked away from you once. You hold back a growl as you realize he is threatening Lyngsath’s life should you fail to eat.

“Bastard.” You mouth, to which Zenos’ smirk only grows wider.

“She won’t be eating with the family, however I trust I can leave it to you to make sure she shows up to eat. Am I understood?” Zenos asks, finally turning back to face Lyngsath. The Roegadyn in question gives a fierce nod, eyes glancing back to you. “Of course, Lord Zenos.” He responds.

“I will have her height and weight and other such things sent to your inbox. For now, if anything remains from lunch, serve it to her.” Seemingly finished here, Zenos begins to head for the door. “Oh, and savage…”

You don’t bother facing him to acknowledge his insult.

He chuckles lowly behind you. “I expect you to behave when not under my supervision. Enjoy what free time you have left, won’t you?” The sound of the door opening and his retreating footsteps let you know he’s gone, your body relaxing immediately. With him gone, you take glance at where he once was, making a face at nothing but air before turning back to face the kitchen.

Everyone is staring at you.

“H-Hello?” You mumble shyly, which seems to spur everyone back into action.

Lyngsath clears his throat before extending his hand. “Though you already know my name now, I think I should properly introduce myself. The name’s Lyngsath, head chef for the Galvus household.” His grip is firm as you shake it, his hand encompassing yours entirely. “Forgive my bumbling earlier; I find it quite hard to believe that Lord Zenos would require any kind of protection, Miss…”

“Honey.” You supply, giving one last firm squeeze before pulling your hand away. “I also don’t know why he needs me around, but a job’s a job, eh?” You smile, and you can see him visibly relax.

“Certainly true, little lady. Let’s get ya fed, eh?” He chortles, meandering his way back through the kitchen. You follow him as he makes his way over to a nearby industrial refrigerator, opening its doors and peeking inside. “We usually don’t keep much in terms of leftovers; everything for the family is cooked fresh, everyday. Even the staff that stay nearby the grounds don’t get access to the family’s kitchen; the young master must hold you in high esteem.”

You release an unladylike snort at that. “I suppose you could call it that. He just thinks--” You cut yourself off for a moment, remembering Ardbert’s words. “...that I am skilled enough to protect him.” You finish as smoothly as possible, watching as he pulls a tin pan out of the fridge. Uncovering the lid, you can see some sort of pan-seared fish inside, and by the Twelve does it look delicious.

“Lucky for you, its not been coolin’ off for long, so give me a moment to warm it up for ya.” Balancing the pan in one hand, he crosses to grab a skillet and sets it on top of the stove. “Go on and find a seat Miss; I’ll have this warmed up for ya soon enough.”

Nodding, you look around and notice a door on the far wall. Pushing past the busy staff, you slip through and find yourself in an elegant dining room. A lengthy table made of what must be carved mahogany sits in the middle, covered in fine porcelain plates and what must be _actual_ silverware. High backed chairs circle the table which is clearly set for tonight’s dinner, and the visage is so pretty you feel like you’ve stepped into a movie.

Circling the table, you eye each plate, staring unashamed at the intricate hand painted designs, admiring the craftsmanship. A candelabra sits in the middle, clearly for show but no less impressive with its beautiful wrought iron. You wonder if guests are allowed to eat in here, or if this dining room is solely for family use. The silverware is so immaculate you have no trouble spotting your own reflection, your hand reaching out before you can stop yourself.

“You are new.”

A deep voice stops your hand in its tracks.

“Little lady, I’ve prepared your lunch,” Lyngsath sings as he shoulders the door open, plate in hand. He freezes in place, eyes on the source of the voice. “Lord Varis!”

Following his gaze, you meet the cold, hard stare of Varis zos Galvus, head of Galvus industries. He is far more intimidating in person than on the television you note, seeing that he is equally tall as Zenos, if not slightly taller. His platinum blonde hair is gathered in a low ponytail that reaches down his back, ends neatly clipped. Dressed for business, his suit fits him like a glove, sharp and tailored and meant to accentuate his figure. A single eyebrow is arched in question as he quickly glances at Lyngsath.

“Lyngsath. Might you know who this...person is?” Varis begins, eyes drifting back to you. If Zenos’ gaze upon you was analytical, Varis’ was downright scrutinous. You couldn’t help but shift in unease, something about his look making you wish you were anywhere but here.

“Why yes, this is the young master’s bodyguard. He had tasked me with ensuring she had eaten properly.” Lyngsath answers, his accent almost nonexistent.

Both of Varis’ eyebrows raise at the chef’s answer, though it was so slight if you had blinked you would have missed it. “_Bodyguard_?” He mutters, and you swear there is a slight hint of amusement to it. Slowly, he takes measured steps in your direction. “So. Either my son has found someone with skills that rival his own…” Varis trails off, and one would think he was talking to himself if he were not speaking so clearly. “Or he has found a suitable stand in to please me.” Standing before you, much like his son, he is able to look down on you with ease. You could’ve sworn all Garleans were not so tall. “Which then, are you?”

Pursing your lips, you meet the unwavering gaze of the CEO. Your mind races malms a minute as you choose your words carefully. It stands to reason that Varis has the same intellect as his son, and you cannot afford to blow your cover. “Your son _wishes_ he were my rival.”

Goddamnit.

Amusement mixed with surprise flashes through his golden stare, the corners of his lips twitching just slightly. “Curious…” He murmurs, a hand reaching up for your hair. You frown as you sit there and let him take a lock between his fingers, observing it for what, you did not know. “What a mouthy savage.”

You can’t fix your face fast enough, glaring at the taller man with all the fury you can muster. He remains undeterred, still not having released your hair as he continues his appraisal of you. “Tell me, savage, how did my son come across you then?”

You ignore him, for you know if you open your stupid mouth, whatever comes out will blow your cover entirely. Varis huffs a laugh at your silence, releasing the lock of hair. “I would think you smart enough to answer a question when you are asked.” His voice is low, dangerous, but you feel no fear. “Answer me, _savage_.” His hand moves to reach higher in your hair but you grip his hand to stop him.

You do not hide your hate as you glare up at Varis, his eyes widening slightly.

Good. At least someone in this family seemed to have some sense of self preservation.

Your next words are a hiss between your bared teeth. “You keep callin’ me savage, I’m not gonna,”

“Father.”

Your eyes dart to the opulent door on the far side of the room, where Zenos stands, door knob clutched in his hand. His expression is emotionless, but the tone of his voice betrays him.

He sounds downright murderous.

“You’ve returned.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! Writing this has made me realize how terrible I am (and how much I hate) world building. At least I'm getting the practice @.@


	7. Kill or Be Killed

The room is eerily silent, the tension between Father and Son so thick you could feel it weighing upon your shoulders. Zenos clearly has no problem hiding what seems to be more than distaste for his father; his expression remains unchanged except for the murderous glint in his eye. The door shuts audibly behind him as he moves further into the room.

Varis has yet to move, casually turning toward his son ever so slightly. “Indeed I have, boy.” Varis responds, clearly not perturbed by his son’s less than warm welcome. “As I had told you, it was but a matter of quick business in Gyr Albania; I was able to return early.”

“One would think you would warn your son of your return.” Zenos seethes, eyes narrowing the tiniest bit.

“Oh? I didn't think it important, considering you never felt so concerned before.” Varis huffs, his eyes sliding back to you. “However...I see that other matters require my attention.” His golden eyes briefly flick to your hand still clutching his wrist. “Lyngsath had informed me that this...girl, is your new bodyguard. Is it true?” The CEO asks, boring his unfeeling eyes into yours. You return his look with a fiery glare.

“She is mine, yes.” Zenos responds, and that is enough to finally tear your eyes away from him to land on the Galvus heir.

“And where did you pluck this savage from?” Varis questions, staring his son down.

Fury runs hot in your veins, teeth clenched as you glare at the unfeeling CEO. “Release him.” Zenos orders before you can even flex your muscle to constrict painfully around Varis’ wrist. Ice blue eyes fix you with a frigid stare. “_Now_.”

Giving one last look at his father, you snarl and flick his wrist from your grip, crossing your arms impatiently. It made no sense how Zenos was more ready to (albeit unintentionally) protect your cover than you were.

“Come here.” Zenos demands, and as much as it stings your pride, you leave his father’s side to go stand by him. Ice blue eyes scan over you, searching, finally jerking away once they’ve had their fill. “Where I found her isn’t important. Haven’t I satisfied your demands for me to have bodyguard for my public image?” Zenos hisses, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Indeed, you have, though I wonder about the integrity of your choice if they are so willing to assault their very employer.” Varis drawls, fixing you with a pointed look as if he is almost daring you to hit him. It raises every hair on your body, teeth bared until Zenos’ arm shoots out to grab yours roughly and keep you in place.

“I wouldn’t worry about that.” Zenos purrs, a smirk on his lips. “She doesn’t have the conviction to kill.”

“Oh?” Varis questions, arching an eyebrow. You hate how they speak about you as if you’re not even in the room. “You are certain?”

Reaching up with his free hand, Zenos tugs the collar of his shirt down slightly. “Before your arrival I had dared her to end my life. She clearly detests me, and I gave her the opportunity. As you can see by these marks left from her hands, she has _quite_ the grip.” His eyes slide to you, a cool, molten fire. “Clearly, I am still standing here.”

Varis arches a singular, sculpted brow, gaze flicking to you no longer with scrutiny...but disdain. “I see. And she is...aware what her job entails?” You can tell this question is carefully worded, making you wonder; are there Galvus employees who don’t know the depths of their crimes?

“She was to be informed after she had her missed lunch. Are you quite through questioning me?” Zenos’ grip strengthens almost painfully, and you try to jerk out of it but it’s like trying to move stone.

“I suppose I am.” Varis concedes, walking toward the very door Zenos had come through. “Though if she cannot bring herself to kill, I doubt her ability to fulfill her job’s duties entirely. If she doesn’t last, it is a problem of your own making and will be your mess to clean.” With those last words, he steps out, the sound of his expensive, leather shoes clicking against the tile down the hallway.

It is silent for a few moments, the two of you staring at the door where Varis had retreated. Zenos snaps to face you, almost scaring you with the movement. “Get your lunch from Lyngsath, and follow me.” All traces of teasing and taunting are gone from his voice. Sensing that now was not the time to push your luck, you roughly pull away from his grip and head back into the kitchen. Lyngsath calmly gives you your plate covered in foil, and rushes you back out into the dining room.

Zenos quickly turns to leave and you shuffle your feet to keep up with him, eyes failing to notice the slightly bent door handle.

* * *

Zenos’ office resides upstairs, though from the looks of it you wonder if it gets much use. Though it is clean, there is a staleness in the air that leads you believe he only uses this room when absolutely necessary. He lets you in first, following you in afterwards as the lock sounds with a resounding click.

Placing your plate upon the desk, you take note of the fancy computer, looking as if it was only taken out of its box yesterday. There are a few papers neatly stacked in one corner of the desk, a cup holding an array of pens. It looked fairly standard compared to the luxury the rest of the house seemed to exude.

The silence is deafening, the atmosphere oppressive as you wait for him to speak. “So...your dad, huh?” You begin, preparing to turn around to face Zenos, gasping as he is suddenly upon you, yanking your wrist upward. “Hey! What’re you doing?!” You yelp, trying to pull out of his grip. The harder you try, the more it hurts, and you realize that you could take him on in a fight, but in means of brute strength he was the obvious victor.

His eyes flick to you coldly. “Be still.” He orders lowly, eyes going back to examining your hand. It’s the same one you used to grab Varis you realize, his gaze examining every inch of exposed skin on downward, almost as if he assessing your wellbeing. “He...did not harm you?” Zenos asks, trapping you in a serious gaze. If the man before you could feel concern, what was in his eyes was not it. Something far darker burned in his gaze, something almost _feral_.

“No. He came in while I was waiting on Lyngsath to give me my food. He asked me who I was, and called me a savage. I wasn’t having it.” Your voice is a near whisper, as if dealing with a barely restrained animal.

“Do _not_ do that again.” Zenos instructs, the look in his eyes sending chills down your spine.

“If he calls me that, I don’t,” You cry out in pain as Zenos locks you against the desk, pressing hard with his weight on yours. Of course he is heavy with all that muscle, and you stand no chance of trying to get him off you when he’s restricted your ability to move. You whimper as he grabs your chin roughly, forcing you to face him as he looks you hard in the eye.

“Listen to me, Honey.” You stop your struggling immediately at the sound of your name, freezing in his hold. He searches your eyes, and you wish he knew what he was looking for. “You only get away with how you speak to me because _I_ _allow it_. My father is not so lenient, and will not tolerate your disrespect.” His grip loosens slightly at your continued silence. “As I told you before, even I must still answer to my father. I do not fear him, but even with your skills..._you should_.”

You can’t hide the gasp you release at that statement, eyes widening. He releases your chin, hand slowly falling to steady himself against the desk he is currently pressing you into. You try not to think too hard on how nice he smells. “If you are seen as a threat to him or his image in any way, only moving out of Kugane entirely would save you and even then, _just barely_.” A hand drifts to take your hair in hand, twirling it much like his father had done earlier. “Thankfully, your hesitation to kill has put you out of his sight. He has no use for anyone who is not willing to kill or be killed for him.” He chuckles darkly for a moment, gaze half lidded as he releases your hair. “Not that I would let him have you. You’re mine.”

That last statement alone reignites the fire within you. “I belong to no one.” You snap, pressing back against his wall of a body. Your faces practically touch, breath intermingling.

“Rattle your cage all you want my beast, so long as you work for me, I have a firm grip on your leash.” He purrs, the teasing edge finally slipping back into his voice. “Should I have one made? It’ll be only the finest leather.” He croons, tipping your chin up.

“I’ll bite your face off.” You snap at his finger with your teeth, cursing his quick reflexes as he jerks his hand out the way.

“Oh, my sweet savage, _I hope so_.” Pulling away, he leisurely circles the desk, elegantly seating himself in the high back, leather chair. “Before I release you to eat your already late lunch, I must hold true to my promise to inform you of your duties.” Reclining, he steeples his fingers in his lap. “You are my bodyguard, and as such I will expect you to put yourself in harm’s way for me. My public image is simply as the next in line to inherit the company; my skills in combat are but rumors. As a result, you must react before I do to any threat.” He pauses for a moment, and you give a slow nod.

“Any public appearances, such as dinners, premieres, conferences, you must be there. You will be able to communicate on a closed linkshell with my father’s own guards should the situation call for it, as there are times we must attend such gatherings together. Even if we don’t have any formal gatherings to attend, you still must be ready to be called upon when we are here at the estate, or at the office.” Crossing one leg over the other, he rests his head upon one hand. “I can trust that you are smart enough to realize you are not to speak of any information you may hear when we’re out on business.”

“Who would I tell, and who would believe me?” You counter, tutting at his satisfied smirk.

“We have many secrets, my beast.” He purrs, lips curling into a dark smile. “Though what my father said might have some truth. I wonder how you will react when the time comes…” He muses more to himself than anything.

Your stomach gives an audible growl, prompting Zenos to snort rudely. “You’re done here. More formal writing of your contract should already be waiting in your room. Go and eat, I won’t have your ribs showing like I don’t feed you.” He lazily waves his hand in a shooing motion, rolling his eyes dramatically.

“Thanks for the dismissal.” You ground out, snatching your plate off the desk. You throw him one last glare before making your way out the door.

The door slides shut behind you, and as you turn to walk down the hall you take notice of the fact you are now on the upper floor of the estate, where the family stayed. Thinking of what you know of the Galvus family, you don’t remember mention of any younger siblings, only Zenos as the heir to Varis’ steadily growing empire. Varis seemed to have no wife as far as you could tell, leaving you to wonder how on earth his son came to be. You really should’ve brushed up on an article or two on him...

The upper floor houses less paintings, less statues on its walls as you walk down the lengthy hall. Only family must be allowed up here, therefore there was no need to show off as much wealth when you lived here everyday. On that note, you ponder why Zenos chooses to still live with his father. Surely he has his own assets to be able to make it on his own? Would he not want his own place to start his own family?

The snort you release is loud enough to startle a maid as you strut by. You whisper a quick apology and hurry on down the grand staircase. Who could possibly love a bastard like him?

Reaching your room, your plate has long since grown cold, but you don’t want to impose on Lyngsath any further after he had been subject to Varis’ questioning. He didn’t seem too afraid if only a little anxious, but still, you kept Ardbert’s words of caution in mind. Besides, the food looked good enough that it could’ve been frozen through and it’d still taste amazing.

Settling down at the desk, sure enough a fairly thick stack of papers is neatly centered on the lacquered surface, waiting for your appraisal. Uncovering the plate, you dig in as you begin flipping through the contract. There’s quite a bit of fine print, and just looking at it makes you groan in exhaustion. Did it really matter if you truly read it thoroughly? You’re an undercover agent; it’s not like you have any legal nonsense to worry about. Raubahn had already said you would be cleared of all charges once the mission was successful.

_If_ it was successful.

A daily schedule is woven in with the pages of information, and your eyes scan it lazily as you shovel another piece of delicious fish in your mouth. Your day would start at sunrise for whatever reason, doing morning exercises with Zenos. He must’ve typed this part himself, for you’re sure no normal employer who deemed themselves important enough to need protection would ask their protector to be their gym buddy.

The rest of the day is somewhat lax, your duties revolving solely on what Zenos must do for that day. It surprises you that you might be spending a majority of your time in an office building; Zenos is held responsible for a lot of overseeing and delegation of how the company runs. It makes sense now why his home office is so underused, because it is.

Already you dreaded the thought of following _his lordship_ around, but saw no way around it. It didn’t escape your notice how there was no mention of any activities of the illegal nature, making you wonder if you had to earn their trust first. It hurt you none to see they didn’t trust you, considering you were somehow still employed in the first place after manhandling the CEO and attempting to choke out his son.

_What is my life…_ you ponder, gazing out the window to the splendid yard. You certainly can’t say you expected to go undercover to take down Kugane’s biggest crime boss by going through his son. Hell, you had only received the bare minimum on espionage training. You had no way to contact Lyse or Y’shtola, who only knew you had gone on the mission, no way to know whether you were alive or not.

Forced to obey a narcissistic asshole with zero concept of personal space while dodging his father who somehow manages to be worse.

Your head falls to thud loudly against the desk as you heave out a long suffering sigh.

Hydaelyn help you make it through this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So y'all will be happy to know that THP is officially outlined from start to finish. That said things should be consistent from here on out.
> 
> As a result I've updated the tags with the appropriate ones for future events. I don't want to give away anything but i will provide a warning on the chapter once the time arrives. Consider yourselves warned going forward however, as it'll be more dark in some places than angsty I think.


	8. The Office

Wiping the sleep from your eyes, you trudge into Zenos’ gym, spotting him once again meditating in the middle of the floor.

“Good morning, my beast.” He greets, not having even opened his eyes.

“Can you explain _why_ we have to get up at ass-o-clock just to train?” You groan, dropping your gym bag unceremoniously to the floor.

His eyes slowly open, landing on you with a mix of amusement and excitement. “We get up at _ass-o-clock_ as you so eloquently put it, is because I always start my day this way. It’s only logical that you match my schedule.” He replies smoothly, slowly uncrossing his legs. “I have other matters to attend to through the day, a company to run mind you.”

Grumbling underneath your breath about rich people, you suppose you couldn’t really fight that kind of logic. “So what, we’re just gonna fight each other every morning ‘til one of us knocks a tooth out?” You ask, watching as he stands to his feet.

“The opposite today, actually.” His biceps flex as he once again reaches up to gather his hair into a ponytail. “While I do appreciate the challenge you present, I won’t allow your terrible form to shame me. I will be instructing you on proper technique and form until I am satisfied.”

You can’t help but groan at that, your whole body sagging with the thought. “Can’t you hire someone to train me?” You whine, grumbling as he beckons you to join him.

“Easily. But that requires more effort than teaching you myself would be.” He answers without missing a beat, lips curled upward. “Now...what do you know about yoga?”

You snort, looking him up and down. “You? Doing yoga?”

He remains silent for a moment, before carefully lifting his leg behind him, hands reaching backwards to grab hold of his ankle. His body flexes naturally with the motion, completely still as he balances on one foot. Your jaw drops slightly; he’s massive, how on earth--

“Yoga is important to keep the muscles limber.” His voice is smug, eyes glittering with amusement. You watch dumbfounded as he easily goes back to a normal standing position, looking every bit pleased to have rendered you speechless. “So, my beast, still questioning my ability to teach you?”

You shake your head dumbly, head craning as he comes to stand directly before you. You’re not so easily impressed, and for the Galvus heir to have done so leaves your head in the clouds a bit. He cracks his knuckles, mouthwatering muscle seeming to flex with every action he does, no matter how minute.

“I will take your silence as permission to begin.”

For how smug and condescending Zenos is any other time, he is a surprisingly patient teacher. You realized it was because he was a perfectionist; he was unsatisfied until your arm or leg was perfectly in place. His voice was entirely neutral as he instructed your every movement, hands both gently and firmly guiding your body with almost robotic efficiency. You found yourself strangely enjoying his guidance, your body feeling the best it ever had in years.

It is certainly the most peaceful the two of you have been around each other.

He was...almost tolerable.

"How do you feel?" He asks, looking fairly relaxed himself. It almost feels like being around a different person entirely.

“I feel...good actually. Really relaxed. I think I’ll be sore tomorrow morning though.” You answer, watching as he gives a stoic nod, groaning in disgust as his lips pull into a smirk.

“As I expected then. In that case I will work yoga into your daily routine and perhaps we can even work on your flexibility as time goes on.” He walks over to the nearby shelves and grabs a towel, wiping away sweat. “We’ll conclude there for this morning. We are long overdue to head to the office.”

You quirk an eyebrow at that, heading to reach for your gym bag. “Overdue?”

His eyes cut to you as he towels himself off, lips still curled in that predatory grin. “Yes, my beast. Instructing you has taken five times longer than running through my daily routine. You’ve set me quite behind.” He goads and though you know he’s messing with you, you can’t help but get red in the face.

“Good. I’m in no rush to follow you around all day.” You huff, snatching your bag from the floor to heft it upon your shoulder, heading to the door. “I’m going to go shower.”

“Please do. I’d rather not be stuck in a car with your odor.”

You do not stop yourself from flipping him off as you walk out the room.

_Self-centered, narcissistic, condescending--_

A stream of insults rush through your mind much like the water coming from the shower head, washing all the sweat you had accumulated during your workout down the drain. You can’t help but give yourself a light whiff, thinking you possibly couldn’t smell _that_ bad after a little yoga. Either he had an incredibly sensitive nose, or was being a bastard.

You were willing to bet your salary on the latter.

You picked the most fragrant soap and shampoo you could find in your closet, smelling close to a perfume aisle by the time you were done. Your uniform at least ran standard to what most bodyguards wore: a crisp, white button down, a black blazer, and matching slacks. A glossy, black tie embroidered with the Garlean logo completes the look. Putting the ensemble on, you noted how all the pieces fit perfectly, almost as if tailored to your exact size. You quickly run through your head if any doctors had gotten your measurements while you were convalescing.

You couldn’t complain overmuch though; if Zenos could have his way, you wouldn’t doubt he’d jump at the opportunity to put you in some ridiculous get up for his own amusement. He’ll find a way to insult your uniform somehow, but at least its simplicity shouldn’t make it easy on him.

You eye the gun lying on the table, remembering there was a hidden pocket on the inside of your blazer. You had to admit you missed the weighty police belt, along with your taser and baton. The faces of Raubahn and Merlwyb shine in your minds eye for a second, a pang of homesickness coursing through you for but a moment. Shaking your head, you gently tuck the gun into your pocket, and place the linkpearl in your ear.

Stepping out into the hallway, you take a deep breath. This would be your first day on the job, and you felt not excitement, but apprehension.

Walking down the hall, you nod politely at any workers going about their days, hands fisted at your sides as a sudden shock of nerves races up your spine. Even despite the circumstances, you found yourself wanting to do _well_, to do a good job, to be the best you could be.

“Daydreaming, my beast?”

Even if it meant being stuck with him.

Dressed in slacks and a simple button down, Zenos looked concerningly casual for someone who was going to oversee one of the biggest companies in the entire world. The scent of his cologne drifts into your nose, teeth biting down unconsciously on your lip for the briefest of seconds.

“Yeah, I was thinking of how nice it would be if I could wear a skirt instead of slacks, you know. The three piece isn’t exactly flattering, you know?” You shrug, making a show of turning in front of him.

“Would you now? Though considering what you were wearing when we first met I suppose this probably too..._conservative_ for your tastes.” You fix him with a hot glare at his quick rebound. He somehow knew how to quickly insult you without batting an eye. “Come, we should have left a while ago.” He orders before you can get in your retort, grumbling underneath your breath as you follow him out the door.

Ardbert stands in his own three piece suit in the driveway holding the door open, face neutral until his eyes land on you. “Ah, good morning, Lord Zenos, Miss Honey.” He greets, eyes twinkling as he flashes you a quick smile.

“Good morning, Ardbert.” You return easily, preparing to walk around to the other door until Zenos gives you a rough nudge that pushes you in front of him into the car. “Hey!”

“Friendly, are you?” He asks, not even waiting for you to scoot over before he begins to step into the car. You quickly slide over as to not get crushed, flashing him a glare.

“Forgotten your manners? Or do you not know how to speak when spoken to?” You sneer, meeting him eye to eye as you pull on your seatbelt.

“Of course. When they are worth my time.” He answers flippantly, and you wonder how you could’ve _ever_ thought he seemed like a different person just a bell before. So caught up in what he is saying, you fail to miss what he is not.

“When the day comes you get sick and need people that aren’t worth your time to make you better, I hope I’m there to see it.” You snap at him, crossing your arms as Ardbert quietly enters the driver’s seat and puts the car into gear.

“If I am sick and require care, they will be worth my time then, my beast.” He chuckles, and you turn to him with a frown.

“That’s not what I... that’s not how it--” You blunder, realizing he had outplayed you this time. Victory dances bright in his eyes, and with nothing to say, you resolve to sulk in silence as Ardbert takes you to your destination.

The car ride is silent the rest of the way, making sure to keep your gaze focused on the city as you ride into town. It wasn’t often you came downtown, to hear the hustle and bustle of commerce as people littered the streets, going about their day. Despite your mood, it was a lovely, spring day, the sun beaming down with just the right amount of warmth that you wouldn’t bake in your suit.

Pulling up to the curb, you make a move to get out until Zenos holds you still. Ardbert carefully gets out and walks around to Zenos’ door, opening it for him with a bow. Releasing you, Zenos steps out standing still until you have exited the car yourself. You throw Ardbert a small smile, one he nods to to let you know he saw it.

Rushing to catch up with Zenos’ long strides, you aren’t afforded much time to gape and gawk at the Galvus highrise. Before you even near the door, the doorman is already greeting Zenos with a respectful bow as he strolls by without so much as a thank you. You give one in his stead, watching the doorman’s eyebrows shoot up much like Ardbert’s eyes did those few days ago.

Several more employees greet Zenos as he walks through the foyer, and all of them are promptly ignored. You wonder if people were to treat him the same, would he demand they address him, or does he ignore them because he doesn’t care?

A man rushes over to Zenos, spouting numbers and flipping through papers. Zenos looks more bored than anything, but you glimpse his eyes scanning over the paper with great detail. Orders are given to the man who rushed over, who leaves with a quick bow and scurries off elsewhere.

“I’ll have you know, you are a terrible bodyguard.” He comments as you board the elevator, truly feeling like you’re following him like a lost puppy.

“Oh? How so?” You ask dryly, complete with eye roll.

"That man could've been sent to kill me, and yet you let him run up to me without a problem." He answers, reclining against the metal wall.

Floundering for an answer, you pray you're not red in the face. He was right. "Well, since you didn't seem alarmed, I saw no reason to interfere. Not like I know who all works for you. It is my first day on the job, you know." You huff, brows furrowed in annoyance as the elevator comes to a stop. You nearly bump into him as he comes to a halt as soon as he exits the elevator.

“Could you try to give a warning?” You snarl, glaring at his back as he presses the button to call another elevator.

“Certainly not. Though I see I must clearly work on your awareness as well. Had I not fought you myself, I’d doubt you were as skilled as you claimed.” He drones, crossing one leg over the other as his arms do the same. “I seem to have forgotten that I would have to train you in the mundane as well…” He murmurs, and you can’t help but snicker. He flashes you a deadly glare but that only makes you laugh harder. “And what is so funny?”

“Oh, nothing.” You snort, stepping onto the next elevator. “Just that you were so caught up in making me your _gym buddy_ you forgot you’d have to teach me to do the actual work.” You giggle into your hand, watching as glare takes on a vengeful note.

“Actual work indeed...actual work I can come to make you _regret_.” He drawls, leaving you standing there mouth agape as he steps out the elevator.

Sure enough, he does intentionally make your first day hell. There is an absurd amount of walking; a poor office worker forced to give you a tour of the entire skyscraper that was surely over 100 floors tall. Even though you were healthy as a horse, you could tell you would need a good soak in the bath later tonight when you went home. You felt worse for the poor office worker made to lead you around, explaining every department, every floor in painstaking detail as if being watched. At this point would actually need to carry a small notebook to keep tally of the poor, everyday people Zenos has abused by being in power, and punishments for each.

The thought of such a list is what keeps you from diving across his desk when he asks you to recount the information of your tour in the same amount of detail, having the gall to interrupt you any time you glanced over who was head over what department or what floor to find something on, leaving you to wonder if he somehow had eyes everywhere despite not seeming to move from his desk.

It was humiliating as much as it tiring, demoralizing as much as it was tedious. You naturally called him out on his mistreatment, which he deflected by giving you another errand to run if you wanted to keep your job.

_I’m undercover. I have to do this, for Chief Merylwyb, Commander Raubahn, the entirety of Kugane…_

“Savage, go fetch Zephirin from accounting would you? And make sure to take the stairs.”

_Even if it kills me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exposition PepeHands  
I don't like it. but its gotta be done. I'm trying desperately to not rush to the good bit i want to write LOL


	9. Hobbies

“I’m going to fall over.”

“Have I ever let you fall?”

“Zenos do not get me started on the times you’ve let me fall flat on my face--”

Zenos’ hand feels like it nearly encompasses your entire stomach as he holds you steady, your arms shaking minutely as you balance yourself on your forearms. Each breath shifts his hand, large and warm even through your gym clothes. The other urges your legs to curl in the same direction of your head, his fingers gripping your muscled calves with strange familiarity.

“Come now, don’t tell me you’re afraid?” He asks, sliding you a knowing grin. You have to stifle a laugh at his look, forcing your face to look as bored as possible.

“Afraid of falling? Never. Afraid you’ll make me fall so _you_ can laugh? Certainly.” You reply, taking a steadying breath. He doesn’t answer, too focused on shifting your muscles into place. For the first week or two it had bothered you how little concern he had for touching you how he pleased, but now you hardly bat an eye as you feel his hand firmly grasp the back of your thigh.

“Tilt your head forward now to maintain your balance. I’m letting you go.” He demands, and you do as told, hanging your head between your arms. Slowly he pulls away, and you fight to keep your muscles in place, focusing on centering your breathing. Allowing your eyes to slide shut, you focus on each intake and outtake, until time seems to melt away.

“Excellent, my beast.” He praises, and you can hear him circle you as he observes your form. “You’ve improved much these past months. You’ve almost become worthy of your position.” What praise he saw fit to give you was followed swiftly by a backhanded insult, something you learned about him quickly. You’d chewed him out over it months ago, stopping when your huffing and puffing made you land hard on your back. He had howled with laughter then at your stupefied expression as you stared at the ceiling, the timbre of his voice echoing in the small room.

You couldn’t even be angry for him letting you fall, seeing how genuine his laughter was. In the weeks you had gotten to know him, he at most would give a single chuckle if he was amused. To see him roar with laughter had immobilized you, cheeks tinted red as you burned the image into your memory.

Pulling you from your reverie, you feel him reach for you, gently guiding your legs to the floor.

“Last I checked, I’m still pretty worthy of kicking your ass.” You grunt as you stand to your feet, giving your arms a good shake. They’ve bulked up a tad in the past weeks under Zenos’ tutelage and you cannot deny you feel stronger, somehow more fit. You took satisfaction in becoming a beast of his own making; able to land harder hits on him with your newfound strength.

Though, from his dazed look anytime you pinned him to the floor, it just might be what he wants.

“That is certainly true...I’ve yet to unravel the secret of your strength, but I’m sure I’ll find out, given time.” He tosses you a towel and you snatch it out the air, rubbing it along the back of your neck to dry up the sweat. In this room, a truce of sorts was in place; here you were not employer and employee (hunter and hunted he tried to insist), but two blades honing each other in combat. Zenos surprised you with his humility; he was not above seeing there were techniques he could learn from you. At the same time he had shown you his skill with a sword, and you took him up on his offer to teach you how to use one as well. The highlight of your day always came at sunrise, eyes bright as you stepped into the room where Zenos was always waiting for you, his ice blue eyes glinting with a predatory gleam.

“What’s on the agenda for today?” You ask, heading to the mini-fridge and grabbing a bottle of water. You catch Zenos’ hand outstretched behind you, grabbing an extra bottle to toss over your shoulder.

“Not much. Even the life of the wealthy can be as monotonous as those who are not.” He responds, reaching up with elegant fingers to pull his hair down from his ponytail. Something in you really wish he could keep his hair up more often. He quickly untwists the cap from the bottle and takes huge gulps of the water, skin glistening with leftover sweat.

Tugging your eyes away, you make for the door. “All right, I’ll see you out front.” With those parting words, you head back upstairs for your shower.

Settling into life as a bodyguard for Zenos yae Galvus has been draining as much as it’s been infuriating. And you don’t mean as far as the aforementioned heir is concerned.

The transition from a life of being lower class to the top rung hasn’t been easy in the least. It had its perks of course, such as never running out of hot water during a shower, or never having to wash dishes. Dinners that were as delicious as they were nutritious, access to a top of the line gym for free. But you could never quite get used to the frivolity; having butlers and maids clean your room and wash your clothes, to watch kitchen staff throw away perfectly good excess food. You had almost managed to convince Lyngsath to slide you any leftovers to stash for later until Zenos had caught you red handed.

You missed all of your favorite snacks, begging Ardbert to drive into town for you and bring them back to the estate. Zenos had found out about them, and had crushed them before your very eyes after reading off every unhealthy ingredient, prompting a bruising brawl out in the front yard. You could hear the distant grumbles of garden staff as you tossed Zenos into a bush.

Your treatment of Zenos (and his tolerance for it) had spread around the estate like a bad cold, and you could’ve sworn people seemed more afraid of you than the heir himself. For if Zenos could find someone strong enough to not be afraid of him, what did that make you?

A freak of nature apparently.

Stepping out the shower, your suit is waiting pressed and cleaned for you on your bed, and you slip into it easily. The routine is natural at this point, done in mere minutes so that you’re already heading to the kitchens for breakfast.

“Morning Lyngsath!” You call as you step in, giving a gentle wave.

“Mornin’ there little lady!” He bellows, scooching by another chef. “I made an omelette for ya today! Fresh with peppers and mushrooms, just how you like it.” He grins, grabbing a plate from a nearby counter.

“Just how I like it?” You repeat, taking it from his hands, opening the perfectly cooked dish, grinning as you peer at the cheese tucked inside.

“Just how you like it.” He winks, giving you a hard clap on the back. “Gettin’ ready to head out?”

“In a bit, yeah. Seems like there’s not much on the agenda today, so it’ll probably be slow. What’s for dinner?” You ask, grabbing a stool and slinging it near the counter, plopping yourself on it.

“Tonight? For the family or for you?” He laughs, moseying back over to oversee preparations. “For the family, some Loagthan steak, peppered popotoes, sauteed green leeks, with Nut Bake for dessert.” Already you can envision the spread in your mind's eye, and boy does that sound delicious. “For you, I was actually instructed to hold your meal today. Perhaps the young master has work to catch up on, and will be out too late tonight.”

You raise an eyebrow at that. Given that he did say there wasn’t much on the agenda today, maybe Lyngsath’s words held some truth, though you still found it strange.

After a day’s work at the office, you would often return together to the estate. Once you pulled up you were then relinquished from your duties, where Ardbert would come to let you out of the car. Zenos would remain, Ardbert giving you a nod as he got back in the car and drove him and Zenos away. It didn’t happen every night, but when it did, Zenos seemed to be gone for hours. You had wondered just where he was going, and wondered if he was off to handle gang business.

You of course asked, not wanting to seem suspicious for being okay with him just running off in the middle of the night. You were his bodyguard after all. You received the answer you expected however, nothing but a vague excuse with hints that it was “none of your business”.

And even smaller hints of “at least, not yet.”

Wrapping up breakfast, you give Lyngsath your goodbyes and head to the foyer where you wait for Zenos. He apparently liked to take his time eating, and you were never one to rush him, not at all eager to be in his presence any longer than you had to. The days are getting warmer as the summer sun really begins to shine its rays, keeping you in the safety of the estate where it’s cool. It is your last bit of free time before you’re on the clock, so you usually take the time to sit around and browse the internet on your phone.

“I still don’t understand what you find so interesting on the internet.” Zenos sighs as he strolls into the foyer, golden hair glistening in the sunlight shining through the windows.

“And I still don’t understand how you survive without any other hobby aside from trying to kill me.” You retort, standing to your feet and heading to open the door for him.

“I have other hobbies.” He responds, not even slowing his walk to stop as the door barely opens in time for him to walk through. You follow behind him, catching up with his long stride where Ardbert is waiting in the driveway with the car door open for the two of you.

“Oh? Things that don’t involve fighting? Or exercising?” You snort, standing by the car door near Ardbert as Zenos steps into the car. You take satisfaction in purposefully slamming the door after him, circling the car to get in on the other side. Zenos doesn’t answer as you step inside, giving you the chance to mentally chalk up one of your few victories against him.

The car ride is silent as usual, seeing as how...oddly strict Zenos had become about your job. During the second week or so you had begun making conversation with Ardbert; finding out you both shared mutual interests and the same sense of humor. You were well onto becoming even closer until Zenos fixed him with a look so deadly you’re pretty sure Ardbert hasn’t spoken in his presence since. You of course refused to take it sitting down, storming into his office and demanding an answer.

_“You have a job to do and you cannot do it efficiently by blabbing to the chauffeur. Unless you would like to take his place that is.”_

You had made sure to deck him in the face extra hard the next morning.

That wasn’t to say you had cut off contact with Ardbert entirely; your friendship continued to blossom in quieter, less obvious ways. At least you hoped it wasn’t obvious, considering how Zenos would look at the smaller man as if he wanted to vaporize him where he stood.

Arriving at the tower, you step out first, readjusting your blazer. You beat Ardbert to opening the door to let Zenos out, not even glancing his way as he intentionally places his hand over yours on the car door as he pulls himself out. Throwing a farewell wink at Ardbert, you shut the door and match Zenos’ pace as you start your day.

You take your job seriously now, less so due to any real desire to protect Zenos from harm, and more out of necessity. You didn’t think anyone was stupid or bold enough to actually try and bring harm to him. Heir or no, he was a hulk of a man, and would obviously kill with a single look if the laws of nature allowed it.

However, that did not stop anyone who had a grudge.

_“You bastard!”_

_A voice rings throughout the lobby, everyone glancing around for the source. Your body reacts before your mind can even catch up, turning to the source of the voice. Spinning around, you notice a Hyur man making a blind dash for Zenos, brandishing what seems to be a knife. His eyes red bloodshot, his entire body looks malnourished, having clearly not eaten or slept in days, possibly weeks._

_Your hand strikes out to disarm him without thought, ignoring the man’s cry of pain as the knife clatters across the immaculate tile. You grab his arm, quickly moving to bend it behind his back as you give a well placed shove to the back of his knees to send him to the ground. Pushing further you pin him with your weight, keeping him flat against the floor. He growls and thrashes like a crazed animal, but he is too weak to fight back._

_“I’ll kill you!” He roars, eyes having never left Zenos, who stares at him as if this is nothing new._

_“Please do. If there is anyone who could get through my bodyguard to kill me, I’d like to see it.” He drones, lazily staring down at the man. You watch as he crouches down, a smirk playing on thin lips. “Let your hate fuel you, savage. Live to face me again.” _

_You stare wide eyed at the Galvus heir, even as he snaps his fingers and security come scuttling over, muttering apologies and practically begging for their lives more than their jobs. As they cuff the would be killer, you still cannot take your eyes off Zenos who watches as the man is taken away before finally settling back to you. “It’s rude to stare, my beast.”_

_“Why did you...why did you say,” _

_“There is no greater source of motivation in this world aside from hate.” He responds, turning on his heel and beginning to walk away. “If letting myself be hated will grant me the challenge I seek, so be it.”_

It was the first real glimpse you had gotten into Zenos’ character; a man who was not an asshole solely for the hell of it, but because he wanted to be hated. To have those who hated him train themselves to kill him.

You received no congratulations for your efforts of course, as you were merely doing your job. If anything your only reward was in the form of Zenos not being a complete ass the rest of the day. It also made you curious about what he had done personally; he wasn’t even the face of the company, Varis made sure of that. If anyone should be getting attacked, you would think the CEO would be receiving death threats every other day.

Granted you did recall Zenos saying that he would take only the best protection Kugane could offer. Part of you wanted to meet them; to see these guards that Zenos had found only for his father to selfishly take them. To take the only thing that seemed to bring out any sort of emotion in your own child…

You were glad you lacked the killing instinct that Varis was looking for, or whatever it was he was looking for as he walked into Zenos’ office. A bronze skinned man follows in behind him, nearly as tall as father and son, and Garlean to boot. You sit up as inelegantly as possible from your place lounging on the leather chair, not bothering to fix your scowl as he walks right past you to stop at Zenos’ desk.

“Father.” The son greets, not even looking up from the stack of papers he’d been going over for the past bell.

“I see you have your...bodyguard with you. Has anything changed since your last report?” Varis questions, golden eyes sliding over to you. You have to bite down on your lip to keep from making a stupid face at him.

“Nothing has changed. She has excelled in her duties.” Zenos responds, almost robotically. The way he handles his father is almost clinical; detached.

“Good. I had come to remind you to take them along to your outing this evening. The recent attempts on your life have concerned me and I will not have my only heir enforcing our will when there is hired help to do it.” Varis doesn’t miss a beat, clearly used to his son’s emotionless responses. “Remember your manners as well, Zenos. At least set an example for the savage you keep so close.”

Your knuckles audibly pop from clenching your fists so hard. You’ve kept them hidden from view by keeping them tucked underneath crossed arms, though a fat lot of good it did. Zenos finally looks away from the stack of papers to glance at you, the hint of a smirk playing on his lips. “_Honey_, the man with my father is Gaius van Baelsar, the vice president of our industry.”

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance.” The man bows, his voice rich and velvety. His dark hair is neatly styled, and he wears a tailored suit like any other powerful man in the building. His eyes are as hard and unforgiving as Varis’ though you see it seems to just be who he is.

“Nice to meet you too.” You practically ground out, not wanting to give any of these three-eyed assholes the time of day.

“Make sure she knows what her job requires of her Zenos. If anything, at least she knows how to throw her body in front of yours.”

Zenos fixes you with a look that keeps you in place as Varis turns and exits the room. You hope he can feel the burn of your gaze on his back, and that it burns through that expensive suit he’s wearing.

“I’ll never like your father.” You snarl once you’re sure he’s out of ear shot.

“I would be surprised if you did.” Zenos chuckles, and it’s one so genuine that it’s almost enough to make you forget your anger entirely.

“So what did he mean? By an outing?” You ask, once again slouching in the chair. You throw your legs over one arm while reclining against the other, whipping your phone back out to continue browsing the internet. It’s usually hours of this as Zenos does whatever he needs to do. It is quiet for a few moments before he finally responds.

“I will be showing you one of my hobbies, so to speak.” There’s an almost sadistic edge to his voice, one that unsettles you. “You get to join me on my nightly ventures at last, my beast. I hope you’ve missed those streets I plucked you from.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so now i've also made a chapter by chapter outline so now we're really about to get spicy


	10. In Too Deep

You can see the white of Ardbert’s eyes as Zenos speaks to him, sweet chocolate orbs landing on you as Zenos explains that you will not be dropped off at the estate this night. It confirms your suspicions of tonight’s activities as he lets Zenos step into the car, Ardbert flashing you a concerned look as you crawl in behind the stoic heir.

The city lights beam down into the already dark vehicle, the atmosphere somehow foreboding despite your rides already being silent on the usual. However, you can feel a certain tension emanating from Ardbert who knows exactly where you’re going, and what it entails.

You want to ask, truly you do, but Zenos usual stoicism is replaced instead with a quiet anticipation, somehow focused on you despite him having not glanced your way since Ardbert pulled away from the office building. The city gradually fades away as the industrial district looms ahead, causing you to clench your hands into fists out of his sight.

Tonight, you would see just what Zenos’ role as the Galvus heir was.

“No questions, my beast?”

Your eyes cut to Zenos, who is looking at you out of the corner of his. He looks expectant, as if knowing exactly how you will respond. Confident and self assured despite the obvious body language that you are heading into the unknown. “What is there to ask? It’s not as if you picked me up under mysterious circumstances.” You snort, watching as his eyes crinkle with amusement.

“This is true...but even I am eager to see how cut throat you can really be.” He purrs, and you can feel the blood drain from your face. “Your role does not change much here, save for the fact that now the more...unsavory parts of my duties will now be handled by you. Father is above dirtying his own hands and feels I should be as well…” he sighs, sounding genuinely disappointed despite you displaying every signal of discomfort.

“...Unsavory?” You prompt, fishing for any kind of clue.

He fully turns to face you now, grin devilish. “Come now, I know that you’ve shown some signs of intelligence despite being a street rat. Did that riff raff you used to fight for never make you display your strength?” He questions, and you panic as you figure out the right thing to say. You dumbly shake your head and Zenos barks out a cold laugh. “It doesn’t surprise me. Such is the reason their ilk scurry along on their bellies, slinking through the shadows like rats.”

You try to find it in yourself to be angry, but find yourself too disturbed by the reappearance of this side of Zenos; the calculating, apathetic side. The side where he had not one issue of killing off one of his own underlings. The side where multiple of his employees feared him and with good reason.

The side where he encouraged others to hate him so that they could train to kill him.

“You must do exactly as I say tonight, without question. My father has an image he wants to maintain, and I am best suited to be the one to carry it out. Though, with you here now, think of yourself as a mere extension of my will. Take all that pent up frustration and hate I know you have for me and unleash it tonight.” He chuckles darkly, almost as if he revels in the anxiety in your eyes. “Can you handle that, my beast?”

“Of course.” You answer immediately, despite feeling the sweat running down your back, ruining your nice shirt.

“We shall see, my beast...we shall see.”

The remaining minutes are passed in total silence as Ardbert pulls up outside a seemingly abandoned warehouse, the expensive car looking out of place compared to the dilapidated surroundings. Body stiff, you exit the car to let Zenos out, his leather shoes crunching the gravel underfoot. You jolt as his hand covers your own as usual as he pulls himself out the car, his eyes darting to you for a second, but your face is the perfect picture of calm. Before you can set off toward the warehouse, Zenos stops you, staring directly behind you.

Turning, you hear the trunk pop open as Ardbert retrieves a sword from inside. Your eyes widen as you recognize it as the same blade he had drawn on you when you had met. Ardbert holds it out with a bow, allowing Zenos to take it from his hands to holster it to his side. Saying nothing more, you begin to near the hideout.

Several cars are parked outside the warehouse, all of varying quality. There are a number of unmarked vans as well, a low fog rolling in further dampening the already tense atmosphere. You stay near Zenos’ side, unable to follow behind him due to your role, but unsure of where to go. Getting closer you spot several people chatting outside of the warehouse, drinking, smoking, making out. The scene isn’t unlike your short stay with the Marauders, making you wonder what lesser gang this warehouse belongs to, and just why Zenos is paying a visit.

Well within earshot now, the chatter dies down, eyes upon the Galvus heir and his companion. Reaching the door, you can hear the bassline pumping behind the rusted metal, guarded by a rather tall Elezen. His eyes narrow into thin slits upon looking at Zenos, body immediately tense as the two of you come to stand before him.

“Who’s she?” The Elezen asks, reddish eyes glinting in the low light.

“Of no importance to one such as yourself.” Zenos replies smoothly, crossing his arms. “Step aside, savage. I’m here on business.”

The bodyguard growls, but clearly knows he’s outmatched. Lowering his head he raps his knuckles in rhythm on the metal door behind him. After a breath the door loudly creaks open, the music hitting you full blast now. Zenos steps inside and you follow, throwing one last glance at the guard as he shuts the door behind you.

The warehouse is in a lot better shape than the Marauders’, and you have to wonder if this gang has a bit more going for them as a result. Perhaps that’s the very reason Zenos is here, seeing as you can only speculate. You know nothing of Zenos’ gang relations anymore than you know of his business as a CEO’s son despite being by his side everyday. Even though there’s music pounding your ears, there is surprisingly little dancing going on, and instead more risquè activities happening. You flush red in the face as you catch multiple couples doing more than just light petting in the shadows, while Zenos looks completely unphased.

Saying nothing, Zenos steps further into the warehouse, eyes glancing over the area as if he’s looking for someone. You stay close, close enough it seems like you’re there for his protection instead of the other way around. The entire gang is full of Elezen you notice, where the majority’s complexion leans to the darker side. Bright eyes against dark skin take note of you immediately, some couples even stopping their frisking to watch the two of you casually walk around as if you own the place.

With an exasperated sigh, Zenos goes to the closest Elezen he can find, staring them down even with his height. “Foulques. Where is he.” He demands, shifting his weight to one leg.

The Elezen man glares hotly at Zenos, clearly feeling brave. “What do you want with the boss?”

“Nothing too important…” Zenos drawls, cruel smirk pulling at dark lips. “Just a little chat. Your little hideout had improved so much over the past few months, I was told to come ask who decorated.” Each word seems to rile the Elezen further until he looks damn near feral.

“Don’t mock me!” He snarls, whipping out a knife with lightning speed. Your body moves like lightning at the first glint of metal, knocking the knife from his hand, twisting the arm that held it behind his back. The man cries out in pain as you knock him to his knees before Zenos, clutching his arm tight uncomfortably behind him. “Who the fuck,”

“This would be my new bodyguard. She’s quite good at what she does.” Zenos smirks, tilting his head slightly. “Now, I can be merciful. Tell me where Foulques is, and I won’t kill you. Not today at least.” The way he delivers that statement alone sounds far more innocent than it has any right being.

“I will never,” You tug on his arm a bit harder, a silent encouragement for him to talk, but all it does is stop him for a moment. “I ain’t gonna tell you shit.”

Sighing, Zenos rolls his eyes. “Really. I wouldn’t think it so hard.” His eyes jump to you. “Break it.”

Your eyebrows shoot up, unsure if he was talking to you. “Break what--”

“His arm. Break it. Shatter it.” He orders, staring you down fiercely.

“Zenos,”

“Break. It.”

Biting down on your lip you give his arm a hard tug, eyes clenching shut as you feel his arm pop out of it’s socket, the man howling with pain. You hold him tighter as he tries to pull away from you, yelling louder as that worsens the pain.

“Tongue feeling any looser, savage?” Zenos taunts, his smile cruel as he looks down upon the defiant man. The beat of the music pounds as loud as your heart, your arms shaking in time with the melody. “All you must do is tell me where he is. Better yet, you may even cut out the middleman and tell me the information I seek.” Zenos tilts the man’s head up with a chin, clutching his face painfully. “We’ve reason to believe your leader has been tampering with the routes of our shipments. An underling like you wouldn’t happen to know anything about it, would you?”

Zenos lightens his grip on the Elezen’s cheeks long enough for him to clearly speak. You gasp in horror as he hollows his cheeks and spits on Zenos, who doesn’t even bat an eye. “Fuck you.” The man growls, chest heaving.

Releasing his face, Zenos shakes his head, clicking his tongue. “But a simple request…” Zenos’ fist connects with the Elezen’s face, hard enough you’re sure you heard bone actually break. The man falls into a heap out of your hands and onto the floor, crying out in agony at his surely shattered jaw. “And yet you wonder why we refer to you as _savages_. Unable to even follow the simplest of orders, the most basic of requests.” Zenos pulls his sword from his waist to toss it at you, your hands barely managing to catch it in time.

“A simple, ‘I don’t have that information’ would’ve given you another chance, yet now you lie with your teeth on the floor, not to mention your broken jaw. You’ve tried my patience.” Zenos squats down, snagging the man by his hair and raising him up, uncaring how the man’s face twists in pain. “I will not repeat myself again. Since I’ve taken your ability to speak, I will instead ask a yes or no question. Has your leader been interfering with our shipments?”

Blood spills out the man’s mouth, staining his already dirtied clothes. A groan of pain bubbles up from his throat, but he makes no other movements with his head. You watch as one arm slowly lifts to Zenos’ face, middle finger standing tall amongst the others on a bloodied hand. Zenos glances at it once before dropping the Elezen unceremoniously to the floor.

“Kill him.”

You stare at Zenos, positive you look like a deer in the headlights. “Zenos he,”

“What did I tell you before we came in here?” He interrupts, eyes hard as Garlean steel. You freeze in place, feeling that ominous aura you had felt when you had met, feeling so much smaller than him. “Without. Question.” He steps over the fallen man, unsheathing the sword and taking it’s scabbard away from you. “He is of no use of us. Kill him.”

You stare in horror at the man at your feet, your entire body trembling.

He knows you can’t.

He knows you _can’t_.

So why does he--

Why would he--

“You fucking bastard!”

You flip the hilt to the correct position in your hand in the same movement as you turn to catch a random member throwing himself at you with a knife. You block his attack with the dull side of the blade, clocking him in the jaw with your fist hard enough to knock him out.

Before you can turn to face Zenos again, he’s pulling his sword from your hand and shoving it into the man who just tried to attack you.

Blood spatters over your pants legs, your shoes, the warmth of it felt even beneath the fabric. You stand there horrified, feeling as if you’ve gone through too much shock to process anything. “A shame you lack the conviction, my beast.” Zenos murmurs, turning to make a clean slice through the throat of the previous man. “Those in power cannot afford to show weakness.” He states, stepping over the bodies to loom over you.

What comraderie you thought had begun to build is absent in his eyes which are now as frigid as the lands of Coerthas. He says nothing for a few moments, merely gazing down upon you as you dumbly stare back, too shocked to form words. Realizing this, he turns to the equally appalled remaining gang members, eyes bored. “Well, Duskwights, I believe I don’t have to kill any more of you to get my point across, now do I?” You jolt as his hand lands on your shoulder, pushing you in the direction of the door. “Unless you would like me to make another personal visit...I would suggest your leader make contact with us post haste.” Reaching into his pocket, he fishes out a black, glossy card, tossing it away to flutter to the floor. “You’ve bored me already. I believe I will return home.”

Giving you another hard nudge, he pushes you to begin your walk back out to the car. It is entirely silent, the sounds of the city distant as your thoughts as Zenos guides you back to the car with one hand still firmly grasped on your shoulder. Ardbert waits with the door open, his face contorted with pure worry at the sight of you as the two of you approach.

“My lord,”

“Do I pay you for your opinions or to drive?” Zenos cuts him off, expression far deadlier than what he looked as he had murdered two men in cold blood. Ardbert audibly swallows as he ducks his head, body trembling as Zenos all but shoves you inside the car.

The motion of the car pulling away from the industrial complex isn’t enough to break you from your stupor, too stunned to even put on your seatbelt. You couldn’t even shake anymore, body completely rigid even as you felt every bump, every rock and pebble the car drove over as Ardbert took the two of you home.

He was not mortal.

There was no way Zenos could be, no way that any mortal being in existence could be so cold hearted. So cruel.

It didn’t make sense.

_“The Galvuses have little people like us under their heel yeah? Might shock ya to know, but they’re actual crime bosses; like the ones in the movies.”_

How could you have forgotten Maetifyst’s words? How did the very reason you were here slip your mind?

Why did disappointment sit so heavy in your gut?

You reach to clutch your face in your hands, only finding them stained red with the dried blood of Zenos’ kills. Your eyes go wide, pain shooting through your skull as tears burn bright behind your eyes.

Only when Ardbert pulls into the driveway of the estate do you clamor to get out of the car as soon as you can. It takes all you have to not make a break for your room, to strip out of your soiled clothing as soon as you cross the threshold, but you’re halfway past caring as you yank the blazer off you, tossing it to the floor as you make a bee line for your sanctum.

You nearly make it inside your door before you’re forcibly grabbed by the arm and pressed against the wall by Zenos. Before you can even move to fight back he’s pinned you in place with his weight, a thigh wedged between your legs, hands pinning your wrists to the wall. “Get off me!” You snarl desperately, trying to fight against his brute strength but failing.

“Your weakness will get you killed.” He seethes, blue eyes narrowed on your own, the shadows of the dark hallway dancing across his features.

“I am not weak just because I’m not an unfeeling asshole who won’t just take some innocent man’s life!” You snap back, tugging at your confines again to no avail.

“Innocent?” He laughs, lips twisting cruelly. “These men are far from innocent, my beast. They are murderers, rapists, drug dealers. Are you truly so naive?” He cackles, the sound sending shivers up your spine.

“Naive? Who could be naive when someone as terrible as you exists, you fucker?” You lash out, hating the look in his eyes.

As if he pities you.

“Terrible wouldn’t even begin to cover the atrocities I’ve committed, my beast.” He croons, face nearing your own but you snap at him with your teeth, forcing him to back off. “I’ve killed. I’ve maimed. I’ve stolen, lied, and cheated all under the sanctity of the law. All in the name of my father.” The dark chuckle he gives reverberates through your whole body. “You’ve not seen the worst of me, _Honey_.”

Looking away, you can feel the tears pool in the corner of your eyes, trembling in his grip. He pins both your hands with one of his own, allowing him to cup your face between his fingers and force you to look at him as tears spill down your cheeks. Shame fills you, cursing yourself for being unable to stop the stream of tears that run down your cheeks.

“Such weakness...what would the staff think, seeing you weep like this? The same woman who would sooner insult me, demean me where others would rightfully fear me...crying like a child.” His voice sounds almost thoughtful, his thumbs swiping at the tracks of your tears as you shut your eyes to block him out. “And yet...I feel you shaking. Do you fear me now, my beast? Do you think me a monster?” He squeezes your cheeks harder and you whimper in pain. “Look at me.” He demands, his body pressing impossibly closer to your own. _“Answer me.”_

You hold his gaze, unable to cease shaking like a leaf in the wind. “I don’t know what I think.” You murmur, voice weak and frail. “I’m not afraid of you.” Tears still run down your cheeks. “I didn’t know what to expect.” You answer truthfully.

Anyone else would call him a monster. Absolute scum.

So why…

“You fight for the same reasons as I.” Zenos begins, cupping your face with a deceptive gentleness. “Man should fight for the joy of it. To live, to eat, to breed--” His breath catches for a moment, body shifting against your own, “...lesser beasts snap and howl at one another for this. Only man has the wisdom and the clarity to embrace violence for its own sake.” He purrs, nearing you slowly this time as you stare pitifully at him. “For we who are born into this merciless, meaningless world, have but one candle of life to burn.”

His words have dropped to a whisper, your breathing in sync as his thumb shifts to rub along your bottom lip, his eyes darting to them for a brief moment. “You possess such strength, such unparalleled power and yet you squander it on notions of feeling others deserve their lives despite how _weak_ they are…” He rumbles, shaking loose strands of hair from his face. “You have long since lost the chance to run away from your cage. You have seen the dark side of our image; my father won’t suffer to see anyone who knows of it to live outside of his reach.” His gaze slides back up to you again, eyes half lidded. “Not that I would let you run. Not when you belong to me.”

You jerk your face away from his hold, ignoring the heat that’s left behind of his thumb on your lip. “Please just let me go.” You beg softly, vocal chords quaking. Fresh tears spring forward, a sob pulled from your lips as he tilts your head back to brush your tears away. The action only makes more flow forth, unable to stop yourself. “I don’t want to kill. I don’t want you to--” Swallowing thickly, you stop yourself, feeling the silence stretch between you.

He studies you longer still, still wiping the tears from your eyes and you have to wonder if he understands the weight of the gesture or if he just wants you to stop crying because you _are_ weak. You had fooled yourself into thinking yourself strong enough to take on this job.

You knew the risks, knew absolutely everything going in to this undercover mission. Every potential pot hole, every setback, every challenge...

And yet, here in the arms of the Galvus heir, covered in the blood of his kills as he dries yours tears, you’ve never felt more in over your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda unsure about this chapter hope its allright


	11. Sweet as Honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Pretty violent chapter.

“You would think you all would’ve learned by now…” Zenos sighs, exasperated, knocking a helpless man to the floor.

Your eyes are trained to that same floor, hands locked tight behind your back with Zenos’ sword in hand. You wish you could have ear plugs, ear muffs, _anything_ so you could block out as much of this as possible.

“So weak and helpless are you, that you cannot even create your own form of income, that you must come and steal _ours_. Interfere with _our_ shipments, rob _our_ trucks mid transport, and sell _our_ product with the _audacity_ to claim it as your own.” Zenos monologues, circling the quivering man on the floor. “Isn’t that right, Foulques?”

The snow white hair of the Elezen is dirtied, covered in dust and soot. He lies in a mangled heap on the floor after Zenos had you forcibly break his legs earlier. It had taken all of your willpower to hold back the bile that threatened to come forth at the sound of his bones snapping in two.

“If you wanted to help redistribute, it was but a matter of contacting us. An arrangement could’ve been made. Instead, you let your greed cloud your judgement, and now here you are, broken on the floor.” Zenos cackles, placing the heel of his shoe on Foulques’ face. “What is a suitable punishment, you think? Personally, I am quite fond of death. After all, there is no greater way to ensure it won’t happen again by ensuring you are not alive to do so.”

Zenos presses down hard, uncaring of the man’s cries of pain. “Where’s that fire I had heard so much of, Foulques? I had heard talk of your strength and yet my guard snapped you in half as if you were but a twig.” He taunts, kicking Foulques onto his back, causing the Elezen to wheeze in pain. “No words? Really, how dull…”

Zenos reaches out his hand expectantly and you flinch, frowning as you pull his sword from behind your back. You place it gently in his hands, fingers touching as he moves to unsheathe the blade. “Well I suppose the message will be sent once your gang members come and find you bleeding out on the floor.” Zenos muses, tossing you the scabbard. “I’ll be sure to send some flowers to your children.”

_Children?_

“Zenos, wait!”

You block his blade with the scabbard, holding his deadly gaze. You have to talk fast. “Don’t kill him.” You whisper, doing your best to sound strong.

“You know that I must.” Zenos hisses, eyes narrowed on you.

“Just...he has kids, right? Sure they might want vengeance on you if their father is dead...but think ahead a bit more. If he lives, he can sow the seeds of hate in his children himself.” The words sicken you even to say them, but you can see Zenos’ stare visibly lighten as he considers your words. “To send him home broken and mangled, knowing he wasn’t even good enough to kill; what would be a better motivator?”

Your arms tremble beneath his strength, feet planted firmly on the ground to steady yourself to withstand his strength. You watch as Zenos closes his eyes in thought, a vicious smirk painting his lips. “Truly, you are a most valuable prize, my beast.” Suddenly the pressure is gone and you nearly tumble as a result. Zenos snags you by the waist to steady you until you can stand upright.

Turning back to Foulques, he crouches down to his level. “It looks like your false gods have seen fit to give you my mercy. Though, it would be in your best interests to do as she says. Train your children to kill me. I can wait. I am patient.” He chuckles, standing back to his full height. Stepping over Foulques, Zenos heads for the door without a single backwards glance.

You do the same, unable to look at the mangled man any longer.

The walk out of the Duskwights’ hideout is silent like most other raids. It had taken some time to actually get ahold of their leader Foulques, who seemed good at keeping his head low, and with good reason. It was only after Zenos had killed enough of his men did he decide to finally show his face. It seemed like there might be quiet negotiations as Zenos offered to handle things in Foulques’ office, only for him to order you to beat the man to near death.

At least you didn’t have to kill him.

Zenos didn’t seem to get any real enjoyment out of his kills; if anything the act bored him as much as anything else. He had even told you himself that it was merely a result of people refusing to follow orders and getting in his way. If he had enjoyed the act of killing, he would be hard pressed to find anyone to work for him. That did little to soothe your tumultuous thoughts, especially ever since your first outing.

_“Perhaps, I can train you in this too.” Zenos muses, breath ghosting across your face. It’s entirely too warm with the furnace that is his body, feeling every single muscle against your own. “I know the savagery is within you. The desire to sink your fangs into my neck and drink deep of my life’s blood...I will see it brought out by my own hand.” He whispers, wiping away the last of your tears._

_“You say you did not know what to expect. I suppose I am at fault for that.” He sighs, brushing stray hairs from your face. “So eager was I to fight you, I forgot to attend to other business...but no matter. You too will understand the nature of The Hunt.”_

You could feel yourself steadily become immune to the suffering you inflicted on whatever poor gang you had to terrorize as the weeks went by. There were still times where you would nearly be pushed to your limit, but already you could tell your mind was protecting itself, learning to tune out the cries of pain as you shattered bones, made men bleed. Your sullen demeanor didn’t go unnoticed, Zenos seeming at first seeming proud before it turned into displeasure. Despite this, you still were made to accompany him on his excursions due to your role.

“You are distracted.”

You barely move to dodge Zenos as he swings to hit you, narrowly moving out of the way of his follow up hit. You’ve lost your balance as a result and Zenos is ever the opportunist, pursuing you like a hawk. Kicking your feet from under you, you crash into the floor, unable to get up as Zenos has already pinned you in place. Fist balled in your shirt, he stares down at you, but any joy of victory doesn’t show on his face. “Unacceptable.” He hisses, clenching his fist tighter, pulling you toward him.

Averting your eyes, you worry your bottom lip, ready for whatever speech he’s about to give you. “You were bound to catch up eventually.” You lie, and that seems to anger him more because he knows it’s a lie too.

“I am not ashamed to know you are my better, my beast. And I am not too stupid to see your mind is not fully here.” He growls, dropping you back to the floor, uncaring how you wince in pain. Caging you with his arms, he nears his face to your own, hair falling around you like a curtain. “Are you unwell?”

_He doesn’t care_, you tell yourself, trying to think of an excuse. “I’m fine, Zenos. I’ve just got stuff on my mind is all.” You huff, flashing him an annoyed look. “Now could you please get off me?”

His hands flex tighter around your wrists. “Make me.”

Brows furrowing together, you glare at him full on. “You know damn well I can’t get your heavy ass off me you giant.” You bite out, watching his signature smirk slide into place. “Zenos,”

“Does it make sense? That you are fully capable of throwing me over your shoulder, yet unable to free yourself from being pinned? Perhaps you like being under me…” He teases, failing to notice the way your face immediately flushes red.

“You actually know what you’re doing to immobilize me!” You bark back, trying to control your expresion. “Besides, w-who would want to be underneath you?” You stammer, suddenly unable to look him in the eye.

“Oh, plenty of people, my beast. Men and women alike, have shared my bed.” He purrs, nearing his face even closer to yours. Your breath comes faster, his lips not even an ilm away from your own. “Would you like to be next?”

“Like hell I would!” You renew your efforts to try and free yourself, unable to move as much as you’d like for fear of closing that gap. It’s warm, too warm, and getting warmer in places you know it shouldn’t. The more you struggle, the more the lower half of you tingles.

“Oh, you wound me. Am I not your type?” He continues to tease, tilting his head to bury his nose in your neck, breathing in deep. You start feeling lightheaded. “I promise to make it worth your while…” He purrs, the baritone of his voice rolling across your skin.

_Would you really?_

“If you weren’t my employee.”

Just like that he’s off of you, heading to grab a bottle of water from the mini fridge. You stare dumbly at the ceiling, slowly pulling yourself off the floor. “E-Excuse me?”

“As fun as it is to tease you, my beast, even I must try and retain some degree of professionalism. It would not do to have relations with my employees, the media would twist and mangle any story beyond repair.” Pulling his hair down from its ponytail, he flashes you a smug look. “Plus we don’t have the time. A hospital my father sponsored is opening today, and we must attend. Your attire should be waiting for you in your room. I will take longer than usual getting ready, so don’t rush on my account.” Saying nothing more he steps out the door, leaving you alone and aroused in the gym.

You wait until he’s far down the hall to scream in frustration.

Marching to your room, you curse him the entire way; how could you be so foolish? Of course he was only messing with you, of course he didn’t actually want you--

Of course you were foolish for thinking otherwise--

You stamp the disappointment down before it can grow into something worse, thankful you at least the satisfaction of being able to fling the door to your room open and slam it closed hard enough to make the walls shake. Undressing, you quickly turn the shower on to blasting, the cold waters chilling your soul as you stand under the spray.

How could he go on about professionalism with how he treated you? It was simple enough to say that he didn’t want you instead of lying. If he truly cared about being professional he would call you by your name, he’d treat you nicer, he’d not pin you between his muscled legs and arouse you so…

A bastard in every sense of the word except the correct one, he was. You had never hated him more than you did in that moment. More than when he had found you. More than when you watched him kill innocents in front of you. If only you could strike fear into his heart the same way he did to you.

You dress in a rush, giving no mind to the quality of the suit that was resting on your bed. Its slight sheen goes unnoticed, its comfort disregarded. You can think only now of squashing whatever feelings it was you’re feeling, merely tucking your gun into your blazer. Suited up, you head to sit in the foyer, taking your usual seat on a window sill as butlers and maids pass by on business.

“You’ve changed, you know.”

Head snapping up, you lock eyes with Ardbert who gives you a hesitant smile. “Good morning, friend.” He greets, eyeing the open space next to you. “Mind some company?”

Frowning, you quickly look around. “Ardbert, you know that Zenos,”

“I get the feeling that his threats are more warnings than actual threats. I’ve driven him around for years. Think he’d hate to have to train another chauffeur, yeah?” He laughs lightly, moving to sit next to you.

Something about Ardbert’s presence is calming, your frown melting away. “What do you mean I’ve changed?” You ask, brushing your hair behind your ear.

He seems to mull over his words for a moment, thinking them over. “I’ll be honest, Honey. This job. It’s not good for you.” His face is serious, concerned. A genuine concern that you haven’t seen ever since you had started working here. “I had hoped that he wouldn’t drag you back to those places. Like I said when I met you...you don’t belong here. You look like nothing had gone as planned.”

It surprises you what a good read Ardbert is, considering most of your interactions are not face to face, given that Zenos is also usually in the vicinity. You can feel tears pinprick behind your eyes, quickly turning away. You couldn’t cry in front of him too.

“It’s alright.” Ardbert’s voice is gentle as he holds out a handkerchief in front of your face, one you accept graciously as you dab at your eyes softly. “It’s been buggin’ me a while to ask but...why are you here? You had to have known what you were getting into, right?” He questions, seeming as if he wants to reach out and comfort you, but even he dares not go that far.

You bark out a bitter laugh, wondering if he’s a mind reader. “I had an idea, but I suppose I didn’t think hard enough about where I would end up when I applied to work here. I feel so stupid now.” You whisper sourly, angry at no one but yourself. “He had called me naive, you know. Maybe I really was. Am.”

“Naive might not be the right word.” Ardbert offers, bumping shoulders with you. “I don’t think anyone expects to become a bodyguard who moonlights as a hitman. I certainly didn’t expect it myself, when I was hired…” He gives his own bitter laugh, a frown marring his handsome face. “Had I known he would eventually take you there, make you do those things...I would have warned you. Told you to run away, so that it wouldn’t have been too late.” Scratching the back of his head, he gives a forlorn sigh. “I thought maybe you didn’t have a clue, given the circumstances we picked you up under…”

Those words alone are almost enough to make you want to cry all over again and fling yourself into his arms. “Ardbert…”

“Hope you can forgive me.” He offers an apologetic smile. “But if it wasn’t obvious, I’m your friend yeah?” He holds out a fist with a smile. He laughs richly as you stare at it for a moment, giving it a shake. “Well come on then. Don’t leave me hangin’.”

Giggling, you curl your hand to a fist and bump it against his, smiling genuinely for the first time in weeks. “Thank you,”

He shakes his head as he stands to his feet. “What are friends for?” Adjusting his tie, he moves to head for the door. You watch him head outside, surely on his way to the garage to retrieve the car. You would actually be riding in a separate car with Varis’ bodyguards, protecting both the front and the back of his and Zenos’ shared car. It strikes you then that you’ve actually never met any of Varis’ bodyguards, and you begin to ponder what they could possibly look like. How good were they in a fight that Zenos resented his father for taking them from him?

Your fingers flex unconsciously, thinking of the prospect of a different opponent. Not that Zenos was boring; his adaptive ability made every day a challenge. But even you couldn’t push back the excitement of knowing other worthy potential opponents were so close.

You were becoming too much like that asshole.

“You’re Honey, correct?”

Looking up, a taller, Garlean woman stands before you, her red hair slicked into a tight bun atop her head. She wears the exact same suit as you, but somehow with her long legs, she looks so much better in it. “That’s me.” You reply, extending your hand out to shake.

“I see.” Her eyes run over you in distaste, causing you to frown. “I am Lord Varis’ chief bodyguard, Livia sas Junius. You will be sharing a car with me.” You don’t even bother extending your hand in an offer to shake it. Clearly they could only find the most stuck up Garleans on all of Hydaelyn.

“Alright. Is it time to head out?” You ask, standing to your feet.

“It is time to ‘head out’, yes.” She mocks, walking toward the door. “You would be aware of this if you were on the correct linkshell channel. Not that I would expect a savage to know how to work advanced, Garlean technology.”

You see red as you glare at the back of her head, following after her. “Call me a savage again, bitch.” You dare, watching as she turns to you slowly.

“And unprofessional too. Really, does Lord Zenos,” She doesn’t get time to finish her sentence as Zenos catches you hard by the wrist.

“Insulting my employees, Livia?” Zenos asks, leveling her with a bored look. However after your months of being around him, you have learned his tells, able to hear the slight annoyance in his voice.

“N-Never, young master.” She bows, clearly flustered.

“This is my bodyguard’s first time on this type of excursion. I would expect you to set an example and instead guide her on correct protocol so as to not embarrass herself and by extension my father...who I won’t be needing to inform about your misstep, now will I?” A chill fills the air at his tone despite the warmth of the summer day, Livia doing her best to not visibly shake.

“No, my lord.”

“Good. Now do as you are told and make sure she does her job efficiently.” Releasing your arm he turns to head back inside. “You would do well to not anger her. Next time I might not be around to stop her from demolishing you.” He calls over his shoulder.

Your cheeks tingle with the rush of blood to them at his compliment. Though it wasn’t direct, it was praise nonetheless, without being followed by a backhanded comment. Turning back to Livia, she too is red, though from shame rather than embarrassment. “Come along….Miss.” Livia grounds out, heading back to the garage. You can’t help but snicker to yourself as you follow behind her.

You’re given a quick run down of how the linkshell works, being given a more in depth tutorial on how the more advanced linkpearls worked. The debriefing gave you a strange sense of nostalgia; reviewing the floorplans, potential dangers, instructions on emergency maneuvers all reminded you of your time on the police. You picked it up naturally as a result, though Varis’ bodyguards didn’t find it impressive. Livia was joined by Rhitahtyn, a man who somehow managed to outdo Zenos in bulk, though he was far more stout. Skin almost as dark as Gaius’, he had an equally imposing image. Livia was quick to inform him to keep down about you, letting you know that even though they were nothing to sneeze at, they still feared Zenos.

A hospital seemed far too philanthropic for what you knew of Varis’ character, and you’re positive that it’s nothing more than to play up his public image. From what you remembered, he was surprisingly well liked by the public, regardless of having a very stern persona and conservative ideals. It didn’t matter in the grand scheme of things, and you would most likely try to be on your phone through the majority of the ceremony.

When it’s time to load up, you catch father and son entering their car, Zenos looking entirely disinterested and like he’d rather be anywhere else. Varis maintains his usual frown, and you have to wonder if his face just rests like that, or if he’s that pissy all the time. Shrugging, you hop into the car with Livia, buckling in for the ride to the new hospital.

The building itself speaks of Varis’ tastes; just from the outside you can see no expense was spared in making it. It’s quite a ways from downtown, allowing it more space to sprawl outward. The grounds are filled with the greenest grass, the loveliest blooms gil can buy. The sun shines brightly on the grouping of various buildings, making it a picturesque day for this unveiling.

As the car pulls up, you step out, adjusting your suit. Paparazzi are held at bay by ropes and security, so you mosey on over to the Galvuses’ car as they pull up. Opening the door, Varis steps out first, Livia already at his side. You hold back a snort as they begin their walk down the red carpet, turning your face away from the dozens of flashes of cameras. Zenos steps out soon after, wearing a full suit and looking entirely too good in it. Closing the door behind him, you follow him down the aisle, sticking close to his side as he doesn’t bother to even wave for pictures.

A simple stage sits just outside in the parking lot, filled with balloons and reporters alike. Reaching it, Zenos follows his father to go sit down in a row of chairs, picking the one closest to the end. You stand with Rhitahtyn off to the side, instructed to stay out of primary view of what’s being recorded, but also close enough should anything happen. From what you’ve seen though, security is tight and there’s few places for anyone to hide. All reporters and guests have been checked for any firearms or weapons, making for a smooth event.

If only it wasn’t so boring.

Since you are out of sight of most of the cameras (and also Varis and Zenos) you play games on your phone through the majority of the dull speeches. Anytime Rhitahtyn shoots you a look you give him one right back, daring him to say anything. You know he’s as bored as you, and that despite the fact you’re at least entertaining yourself, you still pay close attention to anything being said in the linkshell. You find it better than purposefully rolling your eyes at anything doctors say or how Gaius sings Varis’ praises, prattling on about how generous he is. The crowd cheers as Varis makes his speech, making himself seem some sort of visionary.

You wish you were totally out of sight to flip him off behind his back.

Clapping for appearance’s sake, you move into position to get father and son to the front doors where a huge red ribbon is waiting to be cut. Bodyguards are out of arm’s reach, but still a reasonable distance away, as to not mess with the image of Varis walking the halls of his new hospital. He’s clearly confident with his security, if he’s going to choose his image over common sense. The bastard clearly enjoys being the center of attention, answering every single question with ease as he touts about how advanced the facility is and how many lives it will save. Would it be rude to ask him when he’d shut up so you could go home? Probably, and sadly it was not a risk you were willing to take.

Several floors up now, you’ve held yourself back from sighing no less than twenty times now, settling for watching the day pass by out the windows. It really is a beautiful day out, one best spent out in the sprawling gardens of the estate and instead you are stuck here, following a rich man on an ego trip. Watching the trees sway and grass grow proves more entertaining than listening to Varis talking just because he likes the sound of his voice. Even the reflection of a stranger in the glass is--

Before your mind can catch up, thick smoke fills the hall, burning your throat and stinging your eyes, sending the hallway into a panic. “Zenos!” You call, trying to open your eyes but every time you do it burns like the seven hells. You hear shuffling and grunting, Livia and Rhitahtyn calling out for Varis over the panicked screams of the reporters.

But not Zenos.

“Zenos!” You shout, trying to move but bumping into one person after another in the hallway. The entire hospital powers down, leaving the sun through the windows the only source of light.

Cursing, you reach up to your linkpearl. “Livia! Rhitahtyn!” You hiss, trying to hear anything over the sound of people coughing. “Do you have eyes on them? Either of them?!”

Static sounds through the linkpearl for a few moments. “I can’t see a damn thing!” Comes Rhitahtyn’s deep voice. “Someone’s had to have taken them. They’ve not responded to me at all!”

Dread pools in your gut as you make your way to the closest wall. “We need to get out this hallway!” The gas doesn’t let up as you feel your way along the wall. You mumble apologies as you bump into the several people crowded in the hallway, trying to move out of the gas as quickly as possible. You yelp as you’re suddenly pulled forward through a door, the metal slamming shut behind you.

Jerking your eyes open, the serious faces of Livia and Rhitahtyn stare back, the latter handing you a handkerchief which you accept eagerly. “We must act quickly.” Livia begins, turning to head down the stairwell she had pulled you into. “Rhitahtyn, do you have any fix on their location?”

“They’re currently being moved downstairs, I suspect to some getaway car. We need to act fast.” He answers, swiping along on a tablet. “They are moving somewhat slowly. Both Lord Varis and the young master are not easy to transport due to their stature and would therefore slow them down.”

You can’t help but be a bit surprised at their competence and quick thinking. You begrudgingly give them your respect, leaping down flights of stairs.

“Very well. Rhyitahtyn, contact the security outside to be ready for potential interception, and also begin the building’s lock down phase. Contact the police so that they can already be on their way here once we apprehend these fools.” Livia hisses, pausing to glance at the glowing screen. Her eyes flick to you. “You. I want you to come with me as we intercept them. We don’t know how big this team is, but between the two of us we should be able to stop them until more help arrives. _If_ your skills live up to Lord Zenos’ praise.” Red lights begin flashing in the stairwell, and you hear the distant sound of metal doors slamming shut.

“The hospital has successfully been locked down.” Rhitahtyn informs, sitting his hulking form down on the stairs. “They’ve been stopped successfully. You should be able to intercept them now. They’re on the second floor, but you must still hurry before any harm comes to them. I will keep you updated via the linkshell.” Reaching into his pocket he hands the both of you matte, black cards, and you recognize them to be similar to the ones used at home. “These will help you unlock doors to make your way to them. Be careful, Livia.”

Nodding, Livia motions for you to follow her, heading down a few more flights of stairs. “All right rookie,” she begins, still managing to cling to her pride, but unwilling to run the risk of you telling Zenos she insulted you later. “We’re not going to do something as stupid as splitting up unless we see the opportunity to pincer them. They’re obviously somewhat organized, so we have to minimize all risk of harm until we can confirm that our targets are safe. Do you have your gun?” You give a sharp nod as you both come to a stop to a door. “Good. Only use it when absolutely necessary; absolutely no harm must come to Lord Varis or the young master.” Holding the keycard up to the door, the latch unlocks. “Follow me.”

Quiet as a mouse, you slink into the hallway, lit only by the sunlight. You can see a slight panic outside, as security herd reporters away from the building. Shaking your head, you turn back to focus on following Livia as you make your way through the halls of the hospital. Livia begins to check her phone for an update, but you grab her attention as you hear voices down a hall. Nodding that she understands, you slowly make your way, following signs toward the lobby.

“You absolute idiots!” You hear someone yell, their voice echoing in the large space. You and Livia quickly duck behind one of the desks at the nearby reception area, poking your head out.

A blonde, Hyuran man stands in the midst of several men, all wearing red. The blonde man slaps a lackey across the face, quite hard from the sound of it, uncaring that he crumples to the floor. “We were supposed to grab these two and get out of here, but you idiots are too weak to lift two men!”

“Boss, the son has to weigh at least 200 ponze of pure muscle!” One pipes up only to be silenced by the blonde man smacking him in the face.

“Do I look like I care about how much he fucking weighs? We spend an entire night camping inside this fucking hospital, only for them to put it on lockdown! We’ll be lucky if _we_ make it out of here ourselves, let alone with these two alive!” He roars, taking a deep breath as he reaches up to pinch his nose. “Perhaps we should cut our losses and get out of here, before it’s too late.”

“Look, there.” Livia whispers, pointing to a grouping of couches. Zenos and Varis are strewn upon them, unconscious. “Good. They seem unharmed for now.” Shifting her weight she turns to you. “That savage is Lambard. He’s incredibly dangerous, we’ll have to be careful…”

“Boss, why don’t we take just one?” An underling proposes, flinching when Lambard turns to him.

“Oh and which do you propose we take, hmm?” Lambard asks, voice mockingly sweet.

“The uh, son? His father will want him back right?”

It is silent for a few moments until you hear a loud slap. “It is well and good I don’t pay you all to think.” Lambard sighs, drawing near to the two, unconscious men on the couch. “If you all would pay attention to anything around you for two seconds, you would realize there is absolutely no love lost between father and son. The bastard wouldn’t care if anything happened to his only child, and the whelp couldn’t give a damn about his father.”

“Then why are we trying to get ‘em both?” The same one asks, groaning in pain as Lambard steps on him with his heel.

“Because, there are people willing to pay a pretty penny for Varis’ head on their wall. At the very least, they are both unconscious and we can abandon them here, wait for things to cool off, and try another time. No one will know it was us.” Lambard snickers, punching Zenos across the face. “Ah, that felt great.”

You feel your fists clench reflexively.

“I suppose we could leave ‘em a little beaten up and bruised before we get out of here.” Lambard cackles, giving Zenos another punch in the face. “Ah man this feels so good! After having to have this whelp come around and threaten me for so fucking long…” He slaps Varis across the face, roaring with laughter. “These drugs must be strong! They’ve hardly moved!”

You begin to rise but Livia yanks you back down, furiously shaking her head. Gnashing your teeth you turn back as Lambard continues his abuse on the two, anger rising as you watch.

“Boss, we should really get out of here…” an underling warns, to which Lambard responds with a swift kick to their knee.

“What did I tell you about telling me what to do?” He asks in a sing-song voice, smirking as the underling crumples to the floor. “Though I suppose we have overstayed our welcome...though now, I am reconsidering my idea from earlier. Perhaps we _can_ make use of the son. It is only half of the deal, but something is better than nothing, correct? And who knows! Perhaps his old man will have a change of heart and want his baby boy back.” Lambard laughs. “Have those idiots found a backdoor yet?”

“Yes boss. We’ve managed to find one of the hidden exits through a connected building.”

“Excellent! Perhaps you all aren’t so useless after all.” Lambard grins, snapping his fingers. “Leave the bastard. Let’s go.”

You watch as a few of the men in the group slowly heft up Zenos’ hulking form, panic shooting through you as they begin heading in the opposite direction out of another doorway. Without thinking you launch yourself from behind the desk, ignoring Livia’s commands for you to stop. “You get Varis!” You call over your shoulder, vaulting over chairs and couches as you move to catch up.

Adrenaline propels you forward, throwing all tact and reason out the window. Barrelling through the door they left through, it slams into the wall, alerting them to your presence further down the hall. “Who the hell are you?!” Lambard yells, quickly turning back to his gang. “Stop the girl! We gotta get this guy out of here!” He orders, ushering the men holding Zenos down another hall.

A group of five men stay behind, chuckling to themselves. “You lost ma’am?” One taunts, cracking his knuckles as you make your way toward them.

“Get out of my way.” You respond, clenching and unclenching your fists, quickly analyzing each of them. Five on one is still a lot, and the space in this hallway is pretty tight. Looking at them you can see they’re nothing but run of the mill thugs, and should all go down pretty easily.

“Think you’re tough in your little suit, huh?” One laughs, causing the others to join in as he pulls out a gun. “Don’t want to get hurt, now do ya missy? Come over here and be sweet.”

Huffing, you march over to the band of men with your hands upraised, keeping a close eye on their gun. “This is your last warning. Get out of my way.” You snarl, finally standing before the gunman.

“No need to be that way! If you come quietly, we’ll talk it over with the boss and show you a real good time,” Now in arm’s reach you quickly disarm him, knocking his feet from under him to send him crashing to the floor. The others try to scramble into action, throwing themselves at you haphazardly. Centering yourself, you don’t pull your punches, making sure to bruise as they fall to the ground in a heap one by one. Once the last one is down, you hop over their bodies and dash down the hallway, praying they hadn’t gotten too far.

“Livia?” You call into the linkpearl, heart thundering inside your chest. You’ve lost track of them. “Livia!” You try again, spinning in circles frantically.

“What is it?!” Livia finally answers, voice crackling through the linkpearl.

“They’re trying to sneak Zenos out the back exit, I’m trying to catch up,” You get out between breaths, running down halls like a madwoman. “Tell them to reinforce the,” You yelp as you’re suddenly hit in the face, sliding to the ground as you clutch your bloodied nose.

“Well, well, looks like even the Galvuses’ lackeys break just like the rest, huh?” Lambard cackles, fine, leather shoes walking into your vision. “So what’s your name, huh? Don’t think I’ve seen you around.” He kicks you hard in your side, surprising you with his strength.

Taking a steadying breath, you push yourself up onto your elbows, fixing the Hyuran man with a deadly glare. “My name is Honey.” You spit, swiping your hand across your face, smearing your blood on your cheek.

“Honey, huh? Are you as sweet as your name?” Lambard taunts, shoving you with his foot. “I don’t understand why the bastard feels he needs so many bodyguards…” He groans, walking back toward his members that still carry Zenos. “But, since you’re here, I might be willing to run off without killing you if you can tell me a few things.” He grins, spinning to face you.

“I won’t tell you shit.” You begin pulling yourself from the floor again, willing strength into your limbs. The pain from your broken nose fades into a slight throb, allowing you to focus your breathing.

“Boss,” One of the lackeys warns, but Lambard ignores them.

“I am _not_ running away from some girl.” Lambard snarls, eyes fixated on you. “You two! Take care of her.”

The two men holding Zenos’ legs exchange a look, but set them down to follow orders. The first one launches himself at you, swinging his fist in a wide arc. You easily slip under him, delivering a well placed uppercut to his jaw so hard you hear his teeth click together. As he clutches his face in pain, you take the chance to deliver a roundhouse kick to his face, sending him to the floor.

Shaking your hands, you take pleasure from the fear you see filling Lambard’s eyes.

The next man throws himself at you, a bit smarter than the former, keeping his fists closer to himself. He’s easy to find an opening for though, snatching his fist from midair to bend it backwards toward him, grinning darkly as you feel his bones crack in ways they’re not supposed to. Punching him square in the chest, he lands flat on his back, screaming in pain as you step hard enough on his chest to crack a rib.

“W-What...what are you?!” Lambard yells, eyes wide with fear. He backs away frantically, scrambling to get behind his last underlings. “No one moves like that! It’s unnatural! You’re a freak!” Shoving at the last two lackeys, he makes them drop Zenos as he pushes them toward you. “Get her!”

The two of them seem as afraid of you as Lambard is, unsure of whether to follow their sense of self preservation, or orders from their boss. “I said kill her!” Lambard draws his own gun, spurring the two men into action. Cursing, they don’t make the mistake of their former companions and both approach you at once, prompting you to back off. They’ve got you on the defensive, pushing you further away from the exit. One manages to get a cheap shot on you, making you stumble, giving the other the chance to grab you from behind to lock your arms together.

“Ha! Not so tough now are you?!” Lambard jeers, waving his gun at you. “So now, maybe you’ll start talkin’!”

“I told you I’m not telling you shit!” You bark, struggling against the hold of the man behind you but the second socks you in the gut, knocking the wind out of you. Exhaustion begins to set in, your muscles crying for relief.

“Yes, yes, you told me before.” Lambard groans, shaking his head, coming to kneel beside Zenos. Your eyes widen as he places the barrel of the gun directly to his head, fixing you with a cruel smile. “How about now?”

Biting your lip, you stare down at Zenos’ unconscious face. “Leave him alone.” You murmur, fixing Lambard with a pleading look. The action only serves to make him laugh, grabbing Zenos forcefully by his hair, shaking him around.

“Who is he to you? Who are you to him? Does he know you’d beg for his life? Never thought I’d see the day someone would beg me to not kill this son of a bitch.” Lambard chuckles, dropping him to the floor. “Go on. Beg me for it.”

Your mind is racing malms a minute, deciding on the best course of action. He seems more concerned with stroking his ego at having you at a disadvantage than escaping, so even if it stings your pride, you can buy yourself some time.

“Please...don’t kill him.” You beg, scared with how genuine your voice sounds. Lambard cackles loudly, clearly enjoying himself and part of you wonder if he gets off on it.

“Oh, man is this how that bastard feels? I gotta say, it feels pretty damn good.” Coming to stand before you, he gives you a taunting sneer. “Maybe I should take you with me instead? You’re a lot easier to run off with, plus I could keep you like a little trophy, hm?”

Holding your tongue (and your bile), you nod slowly. “Anything to keep him safe.” You plead, even going slack in your captors’ arms. Pleased with your submission, Lambard clutches your face in his hands, giving you an evil smirk. “Such sacrifice...what a good find you are.” He practically giggles, rubbing a thumb along your bottom lip.

“Lambard!”

All of you turn to see Livia come barreling around the corner, gun drawn as she aims straight for Lambard. Her eyes are fierce, but she doesn’t fire. “Drop your weapon!” She demands, slowly making her way toward you. Lambard only sighs, releasing your cheek as he steps away from you.

“So many lovely women keep popping up...and surely your friends aren’t so far behind. I suppose I should throw in the towel…” He sighs, shaking his head slowly as he slowly lowers himself in a crouch to place the gun on the floor. Just when it looks when he’s about to release it from his hand, everything happens in slow motion.

_Hear…_

Your heart feels like it’s caught in your throat, pounding in your head. The hall is quiet save for the panic outside.

_Feel…_

The men still hold you tightly as they watch their boss slowly lower the gun to ground. With wide eyes you watch as Lambard quickly shifts the gun in his hand at the last second to angle it toward Zenos, too quickly for Livia to react quickly enough. Alarm races through you, adrenaline once again flooding your veins.

_Think...._

_“He has no use for anyone who is not willing to kill or be killed for him.”_

_“Those in power cannot afford to show weakness.”_

_“Kill him.”_

Your mind goes blank.

Something comes over you, something _unnatural_, giving you the strength to free yourself from the hold of the underlings. With unfeeling, calculating hands you reach for Lambard’s head, a hand at the back and one under his chin. Gripping hard, you twist his neck with a loud snap, releasing him to fall on the floor. Turning on the guards you quickly deck one in the face hard enough to dislocate his jaw, giving him a few more blows to send him to the ground as well. The other grabs you from behind, arm around your neck in an attempt to choke you. Reaching up you grab his arm and bend over, launching him over your back to slam into the floor. You pull your gun from your blazer, aiming down, hand on the trigger.

“Don’t kill them!” Livia shouts, eyes so wide you can see the whites of them. “Honey! Don’t fire!”

Hearing your name snaps you from your trance, taking a good look at the men on the floor. His hands are held in front of his face, tears streaming down his cheeks as he trembles in fear. The gun falls from your hand onto the floor, the man jolting as it lands with a clatter. Livia approaches slowly, lowering her gun as she eyes the pile of men on the floor.

“Rookie…” Her voice is but a harsh whisper, peppered with disbelief and shock.

You do not hear her.

“Rhitahtyn...the culprits have been apprehended.” Livia speaks into her linkpearl, turning away to go check on Zenos. “Have an ambulance come around, quickly, for the young master…” She pauses, glancing at your frozen form over her shoulder.

“And one for the rookie too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't feel good about this chapter, but that's only because I struggle a lot with fight scenes. And I promise I'm not trying to seem like I'm constantly fishing for validation, you reviews from last chapter really inspired me to keep going even if I'm learning as I go along. The hardest parts of this chapter was even though I have everything outlined, down to what all I want to happen in the chapter itself, I still struggled with the fine tuning of how things should happen, so I hope they all make sense. I had to think really hard about every bit of reasoning, and I hope I didn't make any holes. That being said, thank you so much for all your kind comments last chapter, I appreciate them so much <3
> 
> Also any character that gets beat up on I'm so sorry! I promise I'm not picking characters I hate or anything, just kinda grabbing characters that would fit the bill that are also in the FFXIV universe! This statement brought to you by someone asking for nothing to happen to Foulques after I had already written the first part of the chapter LOL I felt so bad


	12. Lies

When you first wake, it is to the sound of beeping.

“Have you finally woken up? It’s certainly taken you long enough.”

And a familiar voice.

Prying your eyes open, you push yourself to sit up, running a hand through your hair. Wiping the sleep from your eyes, you feel an I.V. has been inserted in your arm, groaning at how it tugs the cord. Glancing at the clock it is only past noon, making you wonder how long you slept. Last you had been awake, you had been...fighting?

Zenos.

Clarity strikes you like lightning, making you turn to the voice you had heard earlier. Zenos is seated in an overly plush lounge chair, flipping through a book. He too, is dressed in hospital robes, his arm also hooked up to an I.V. Once he feels your stare he finally looks at you, giving you a strangely pleasant smile. “Good afternoon.”

You only stare at him dumbly, noting how aside from the I.V., he looks relatively fine. There’s hardly a bruise on him despite the blows Lambard landed on him, and you have to wonder if there’s treatment that only good money can buy.

But he’s alright.

Thank the Twelve, he’s alright.

“Still out of it are you?” He asks, gently closing the book and setting it to the side. Standing, he towers over you as he nears your bed, taking your chin in hand to turn your face this way and that. His touch makes you aware of the bandaging on your face, as well on other parts of your body. “Granted you have nearly slept for twenty-four bells. The entire ordeal had clearly taken a lot out of you.”

Pursing your lips you jerk your face from his hand, burrowing yours in your lap. You open your mouth to speak but find your throat is parched, looking around for water. With a sigh, Zenos hits the call button to summon a nurse. “Really, my beast, you act as if you’ve never been in a medical facility before.”

Fixing him with a glare, you refuse to speak to him out of spite now. A nurse is at the door within seconds, asking if anything is the matter. Zenos orders them to fetch water, and they’re gone in a flash. While his back is turned you take the time to scan him for injuries. He looks like he hardly needs to be in the hospital, and is in the robes just for show. “See something you like?” He teases, turning around to face you.

Your face flames red noticing at how his muscles seem to intentionally flex underneath the loose robe. “As if.” You rasp, throat still dry. Deciding to interest yourself with the curtains instead, you sit in silence until the nurse returns with water. “Is there anything else you need?” They ask, to which you shake your head, graciously accepting the small pitcher from them. You pour yourself a glass as they shuffle out, chugging the entire thing in one go, surprising yourself with your thirst. “Much better.”

Zenos hums in affirmation, coming to stand by your bed once more. Fixing him with a look, your curiosity gets the better of you. “Where are your bandages?” You ask, watching him smirk.

“I tore them off.” He replies with a shrug. When you tilt your head in confusion, he continues, “From what I was told, I had only been hit while I was unconscious. Nothing but minor soreness, and I do not bruise. You’ve seen this yourself, haven’t you?”

Thinking back for a moment, you realize for all the times you’ve handed his ass to him, he’s never bruised. Not only did he look sturdy, but his body also played the part. “If you’re feeling so great why do you still have your I.V. in?” you ask, giving him a deadpan look.

“Appearances, my beast.” Walking over to the window, he throws the curtains open, causing you to groan as your eyes adjust to the sunlight. Sitting up, you see several news vans parked outside, reporters bustling to try and get into the hospital, stopped by a wall of security. “We have been all over the news since last night. I am under orders from my father to garner public sympathy.” He drawls, as deadpan as your expression.

“As much as I would enjoy going home, I had been informed that you are actually required to be monitored for another day or so. I’ll stay here with you until you are well.” He moves to sit back down in the chair, missing how your cheeks flush. “They want to make sure you suffer no permanent side effects from the gas, as well any internal bruising from your fighting…” His lips curl into a devious smirk. “Which, from what I was briefly told, you were quite the sight.”

Blood drains from your face, body going rigid, but Zenos doesn’t take notice. “What...what were you told?” Your voice is barely above a whisper.

“Livia was only able to give me the basics. I’m sure she is currently typing up a full report to give to the police as we speak.” Zenos says as he reclines in the chair, fixing you with a smile. “She told me how you saved me, my beast.”

“Isn’t that my job?” You huff, feeling sickened by the pride in his eyes.

“Of course. But it is the _savagery_ you displayed. The lengths you went to to protect me.” He rumbles, grin growing larger with each syllable. “How you _killed_ to protect your prize.”

It’s all too real too suddenly; your hands can feel Lambard’s head in your hands, can feel the bones in his neck snapping, his hollow eyes staring blankly at you--

The machine behind you beeps in a frenzy, a nurse rushing into your room making a beeline for your bed. “Ma’am, are you alright?!” He asks, eyes scanning over your monitor.

_“Where are you hiding?! We know you’re in here!”_

_“We just want to take you away to somewhere nice…”_

_“You must stay safe for me, my friend. You can’t let them know of your power…”_

Your head is pounding. These voices, these images...where are they from?

“Sir we must ask you to leave while we calm her--”

“Her breathing is slowing, quickly, bring medicine so that she may sleep--”

Your eyelids feel so heavy.

It is time to rest.

* * *

After your “episode” you are ordered to stay at hospital for a few extra days in solitude, much to Zenos’ apparent annoyance. They are only able to deter him with the need to be cautious and keep you from having another episode, as they are unsure what caused it. When you are questioned on what had happened you merely play the fool, knowing that were you to tell them the truth, Zenos would threaten the information out of them, and that’s not something you could afford. You overhear the doctor’s feed Zenos the lie that you had an adverse drug reaction, which he seems to buy, if his stoic nod is anything to go by.

You allow yourself to rest, the days in the hospital your first time in months not being stuck to Zenos’ side. The circumstances aren’t ideal of course, but you will take what you can get. The thought of calling Y’shtola and Lyse comes to you more than once, but you wouldn’t be surprised if every action of yours was now being closely monitored by Zenos, or at worst, Varis. You pray your friends are alright, and not unnecessarily worrying for you. Already you can hear Y’shtola’s voice fussing over you, Lyse’s chirpy voice pepping you up…

“Well don’t go and make that face, eh?”

Jolting from your reverie, your eyes dart to the door, finding Ardbert standing there with some “get well” balloons. Giving you a shy smile, he hurries in, shutting the door behind him. “Hey there.” He greets, stepping into the room. Dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, you realize this is the first time you’ve seen him outside of his work uniform.

“How did you,”

“Lied. Told ‘em I was goin’ to go see my sick, dying grandma.” He snorts, setting the balloons on the nearby nightstand as he pulls a chair up by your bed. The casual air immediately relaxes you, your lips quirking into a smile before you can help it. “If someone does come in here, I’ll just say you were so cute I had to come talk to you.” He adds with a wink, making you laugh.

“And Zenos? He doesn’t know?” You ask, reaching for the button to adjust your bed to sit up a bit more.

Ardbert shakes his head, leaning on the bedside railing. “His lordship hasn’t left the house since he could go home. Think he’s still playing up the ‘injured son’ bit for Lord Varis.” He scoffs, rolling his eyes. “When I heard the hospital had banned him from visiting you, I figured now was any good a time to visit as any.” He beams, brown eyes twinkling.

Your heart warms at his genuine concern for you, struggling to find the right words to say. “Thank you, Ardbert. I really appreciate it.” You decide, knowing that those words alone don’t do him any justice for the friend he’s been to you.

Shaking his head, he reaches for your hand and takes it in his. “It’s nothin’. I’m more worried about you, you know.” He murmurs, his voice suddenly serious. His cocoa eyes hold your own. “I’d watched the news about what happened; hoping to find out what happened at the opening. It was a right mess outside.” He begins, holding your hand in his warm one. “Most the general public knows is some gang tried to take out Lord Varis and Lord Zenos. No one knows what happened inside…” he trails off, casting you a wary look.

“What I mean to say...what I want to ask,” he takes a deep breath, clutching your hand tighter. “Are you okay?”

You know what he’s asking, and find it hard to answer. It’s hard to hide anything from Ardbert; he seems to know you as well as you know yourself. You want to tell him as much as you want to lie; that you’re fine, that there’s nothing to worry about. But anytime you think on it too hard, the feelings become too real too suddenly, your brain begins throbbing to where you can hardly think straight. Those images flash through your head again--

A tight squeeze from Ardbert’s hand grounds you, pulling you from your mental prison. “Honey.” he whispers harshly, eyes scanning your eyes. “Something happened didn’t it? Something happened and,” he stops himself, frowning deeply. “I should’ve said something, should’ve had you run while you had the chance,”

You shake your head furiously. “Ardbert...it’s fine. I’ll be fine.” You grin, returning his squeeze. He clearly seems doubtful (with hints of remorse), and you fumble to change the subject. “Why don’t we see what’s on TV?” You offer with a smile, grabbing the remote and clicking the TV on.

_ **“Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, we have breaking news to share with you today. Varis zos Galvus, known CEO of Galvus Enterprises, has just announced his formal bid for prime minister of Kugane.”** _

Your smile falls immediately.

_ **“Now as you all may know, Sir Galvus had quite recently suffered an attack when opening his new hospital to the public. He has since been recovering at his estate, but had time to offer a few words to the public when asked why he would announce his place in the race after such a traumatic incident. Here’s what he had to say,”** _

The screen cuts to a small press room, Varis sitting primly at a large table with several microphones before him. His usual frown is in place, his eyes look harder, more serious as he looks directly at the camera. Several reporters are abuzz with questions before Varis silently raises one hand to quiet the room. Pointing to a reporter, he nods.

_ **“Sir Galvus, you’ve been recovering from nearly being kidnapped! Why not spend time recovering instead of preparing to take on Lord Hien in the upcoming election?”** _

There’s the sound and sight of several cameras flashing, but Varis doesn’t blink an eye, looking as poised and relaxed as ever.

_ **“For now, I have sated the public with the knowledge of my good health after this ordeal. In truth, I was attacked by a gang, determined to deliver me to an unknown buyer where one can only presume he was to have my life. Thankfully, my team of highly skilled bodyguards made sure I came to minimal harm.”** _

He pauses, reaching to take a sip of water. The room is quiet except for the light hum of machinery and flashing cameras.

_ **“I will admit, I have been planning for this bid for quite some time. But only after this incident have I decided to take it seriously. Not only did they try to auction off my life; but also my son’s.”** _

Several gasps fill the rooms, more shuffling as reporters take notes.

_ **“Due to this inexcusable, unforgivable action, I have decided to come forward earlier than planned with my bid to run in the race against Lord Hien. Once I have fully recovered, I plan to release more information about my campaign. For now, I appreciate and thank you for your understanding in these months going forward.”** _

With a slight bow, the camera cuts back to the newscaster, but you do not hear them.

Varis is running to be a world leader.

Kugane’s biggest crime boss, running to be a leader of a nation.

“Oh boy.” Ardbert sighs.

You couldn’t have said it better yourself really.

Once you stop wincing in pain from a bruised rib, the doctors give you the all clear to return home, but to refrain from rigorous, physical activity. Which of course, did not go over well.

“Zenos, for someone who unexpectedly knows a lot of things about anatomy you are being, dare I say, ornery about me needing to fucking _rest_.” You ground out, tempted to throw you the nearest hard object at him from your bed.

He stands in the doorway, looking annoyed and put out, and it would be cute had he not literally attempted to drag you out of the bed, leaving you having to (also literally) kick and scream at him to leave you alone.

“I suppose I have no one but myself to blame. I forgot how weak and frail you were after you had bared the brunt of my might.” He preens, arms crossing over his tight shirt. You swear you feel your eyebrow twitch in irritation, but decide you really don’t feel like having this fight right now.

“Look. I get you miss having your ass handed to you, but I’m pretty sure you want me in top physical condition. Would you really accept a victory against me when I’m less than one-hundred percent?” You ask, grinning smugly as his bottom lip pokes out in a barely noticeable pout.

“Very well, I shall allow you your rest.” He concedes, making you release a tension you didn’t know you had. “However, you are to not leave your bed except to bathe and relieve yourself so you may recover as quickly as possible.” He doesn’t bat an eye as you reach for your alarm clock to chuck at him.

You miss.

“When you are finally feeling well enough for physical activity, we will have to slowly get you used to it again...I am loath to do even more waiting, but as you said, I cannot have you in less than top shape.” He finishes snootily, and you hate you can’t get up to wrap your hands around his neck lest he take it for you feeling like a spring chicken and hauling you off to train.

“Just...please leave.” You sigh, exasperated.

“Make sure to get the rest you crave so dearly, my beast. I’ll know if you set a foot outside your room otherwise.” He calls over his shoulder, stepping out the door.

This was the man you put your life on the line for.

Once again, you would take what you could get. Sure, you were a prisoner in your own room, but at the very least Zenos left you alone. A doctor would swoop by nearly every two hours to monitor your condition (and make sure you were still in bed you were certain), and all your food was brought to your bedside. You felt lazy being waited on hand and foot, itching to get up for any kind of exercise or activity, but unable to risk Zenos descending upon you. Ardbert would thankfully keep you company by sending you texts on your phone, keeping you distracted during the day.

It was when night fell and the house was quiet that fear paralyzed you.

_ **“Did you enjoy it?”** _

Your eyes are wide as dinner plates, curled in on yourself as you clutch your head in fear.

_ **“Why so scared? You didn’t hesitate to even kill me…”** _

Lambard lies on the ground, head twisted unnaturally…

As if someone had broken his neck.

_ **“You’re a murderer now. But maybe not really? Raubahn said any crimes you commit will be wiped clean from your record...all those men you’ve maimed. All those bones you’ve broken, all the blood you’ve spilled...the law may forgive your crimes but do you think the Twelve have turned their eyes away?”** _

Your head is pounding, both from crushing your hands over your ears in an attempt to block out his lies, from pinching your face together in pain.

_ **“Why did you do it? Was it to not jeopardize your mission?”** _

You nod furiously, tears streaming down your face.

_ **“Liar.”** _

You gasp as you hear a strangled choke, eyes shooting open and to your horror, Zenos stands before you, his sword thrust into Lambard’s throat. His eyes glow a fierce red like a demon, bright and unnatural as he gives you a wicked grin.

_ **“You killed him to save me.”** _

He steps on Lambard’s body as if it is no better than the dirt beneath his feet, closing in on you. Tearing your hands from your ears, you try to backpedal away from his looming approach as his features are cast in dark shadow.

_ **“And I am so proud of you. So proud, for becoming as monstrous and savage as I knew you could be.”** _

He does sound proud, he does sound happy, but the words he speaks only make more tears flow forth, whimpering as your back hits an invisible wall, leaving you nowhere to run.

_ **“Will you give me the same pleasure?”** _

He twists his sword just slightly in his hand, the sheen of Lambard’s coagulating blood glinting in the light behind him. You tremble in fear as he finally stands over you, a merciless grin on his face.

_ **“Show me that same savagery, my beast. Howl.”** _

He raises his sword, angled for your neck.

_ **“Howl!”** _

You scream as you shoot up in your bed, hands clamping over your mouth to mute the shrill pitch of your own voice. Tears stain your hands as your entire body is wracked with shivers and shakes from your sobbing, your lungs trembling as you try to gulp in air. Falling back on the bed, you sob and you sob, crying for so many reasons, your brain cannot process them all and you fall into a dreamless slumber.

“You look like hell…”

Ardbert has whispered to you as he watches you escort Zenos to the car, eyes filled to the brim with worry. You offer him a weak smile, trying to do your best to comfort him, but you know it falls flat. Zenos has not paid him any mind, and enters the car, you following shortly behind him.

You _feel_ like hell.

Fully recovered after two weeks of rest and rehabilitation, you’re back to work as Zenos’ bodyguard and gym buddy, doing your best to retain any sense of normalcy. If Zenos has noticed a change in your demeanor, he’s not said anything, possibly content with you giving him the same level of skill you had promised. Your teasing and scathing remarks are absent, whereas you now only speak when spoken to, following orders to the letter.

Only Lyngsath and Ardbert seem to take any notice of your change. Lyngsath does his best to cheer you up with your favorite dishes, even going as far as to go against Zenos’ orders to pick from a select menu to maintain your physique by baking cookies and cake. You wish you could tell him anything, but you would rather him live in his ignorance as the prestigious head chef for the Galvus family.

It is only on a return trip home after work that Zenos deems to finally speak up about your crushed spirit, though as usual, his methods are anything but normal.

The car pulls up to the estate, the majority of it’s windows already darkened for most staff have gone home due to Zenos working particularly late hours tonight. A weary exhaustion sets into your bones and you cannot wait to drag yourself into a hot shower and eventually climb into your plush bed.

Zenos won’t let you have that luxury however.

Stepping from the car, his frigid eyes are upon you and though you feel their frosty glare, you pay little attention to it, eager to get him across the threshold so your work day may end. Hand laid brick clicks under your shoes as you head to the door, but you don’t get far as Zenos’ quickly moves to block your path. It is in these moments you really feel small before him, his stature allowing him to loom over you.

“What’s wrong with you?” He asks, features cast in shadow as he approaches. Instinctually, you step back to keep even space between you, the prey to his predator.

“What do you mean,” Your query is cut off with a yelp as he swings his fist at you, your hand coming up to catch it in your own, managing to only wince slightly at the impact. Shoving it away, you put more distance between you two. “Zenos, what in the seven hells,”

“Show it to me. Show me the same savagery you had shown Lambard.” He demands, slipping into his fighting stance. His business wear somehow manages to stretch to account for his rippling muscles, making you take another step back.

“Don’t play around! It’s late, and I want to go to bed.” You laugh shakily, but his eyes show he’s one hundred percent serious.

With no more words, he strikes out, showing you his full speed that has you fighting to keep up due to your exhaustion. You quickly take notice of your surroundings, fighting to keep as much distance between you as possible. Zenos won’t have it however, practically stalking you down with each ilm of space you put between you. Eyes widening, your fight instinct turns into flight, and you make a break for it.

Adrenaline fuels you with a mix of other emotions as you fight to round the front of the estate. Thankfully there are no metal gates preventing entry into the back, merely tall bushes that create a natural pathway to the gardens in the back. You hear his footsteps pounding behind you, his long legs allowing him to easily keep pace as you duck around another bush and further into the gardens.

“Why’re you chasing me?!”

_“Don’t let her get away!”_

Your head pounds as visions assault you, face clenched tight as you run vault over the rows of flowers and small plants, considerate of the gardners even if you feel like you’re running for your life.

_“How could she have done this? She’s just a girl…”_

Your breath gets caught in your throat, you hesitate for one second too long, and Zenos arms lock around you sending you both crashing into the ornate fountain in the center of the yard. You claw and you kick and you scream, mouth shutting tight as your body fights to keep water out. The arms around you don’t budge and you struggle harder, black curling in the edge of your vision.

_“There she is!”_

Your head is pounding, hard enough to make you scream.

_“Stay here, Honey. You have to stay safe--”_

Someone _is_ screaming. Is it you?

_“There was just this girl here? But then who killed all these men…”_

“Honey!”

You lash out without thinking, as you’re pulled bodily from the waters, lungs gasping for air. You thrash wildly like a mad woman, unable to get yourself free. “Get off of me! I’ll kill you! I’ll end you--”

“Calm yourself!”

You’re twisted suddenly, back against the marble wall of the fountain that you’re still halfway submerged in. Your jaw is captured in a strong hand, forcing you to look into ice blue eyes.

Those eyes alone catapult you back into the present. Zenos stares long and hard, blue eyes searching your own. He’s pinned your arms to your sides, legs on top of your own to keep you still. “What has come over you?” He asks in a harsh whisper, his eyes scanning your face. You wonder what you must look like to him, for it is the first time you see something aside from apathy or bloodlust in his eyes.

You swear you see something akin to concern.

“What has changed you, my beast…?” He asks with palpable confusion, uncaring that his expensive suit is now ruined, that his lustrous hair now clings to his face. “What secrets do you hide?”

Tears spill from your eyes, standing out against your skin even though you’re soaked with water from the fountain above. You gape like a fish, wanting to say something, _anything_, but no words will come out. Is it because you can’t speak? Because you don’t know what to say?

You don’t even know yourself.

Pursing his lips, Zenos’ expression goes gravely serious. “Let’s not worry about it, for now.” He decides, shifting to hook his arms underneath you. Standing, his broad figure shields you from the droplets of the fountain as he moves you both from under its spray. “Perhaps...not everyone is meant to kill.”

The statement is said casually, almost as if he was musing. What a sorry pair you two must make, soaked in water, Zenos’ shoes squelching with each step he takes as he trudges back toward the estate. You hang there limply in his arms, offering no resistance as he manages to get the back door open.

“If I must keep you from making the final blow in order to return you to your natural state...so be it.” He murmurs, shoes squeaking against the polished tile in the hallway. You slowly cant your head to gaze up at him in a daze, unsure if you heard correctly. From here you can see the sharp edge of his jawline, how the shadows dance along his face in a much more attractive fashion, compared to...compared to…

He grunts as he manages to get your door open with an arm full of you, stopping in the middle of the room. He sets you down on your feet gently, not dumping you on the floor as you would expect, and the surrealness of it all is so jarring all you can do is stare blankly at him. Silently, he reaches to brush hair that’s sticking to your face away, eyes unreadable. “Rest, my beast.” He murmurs, voice oddly soft.

Dropping his hand back to his side, he leaves you there and steps out your room and into the quiet hallway.

“Your bodyguard...Honey was it? Are they unwell?”

Zenos glares at the source of the voice. “Father.”

Varis stands slightly further down the hall, golden eyes twinkling in the darkened hallway. Dressed to sleep, he still has a rather imposing figure.

To anyone that wasn’t his son, of course.

“The police have finally allowed us to take a full look at the report of the incident.” Varis begins, voice quiet, but Zenos is not fooled. Holding up a stack of paper, Varis waves it lightly. “Have you taken a look at it?”

Zenos lips are a thin line as he doesn’t let up his glare. “Will you deign to share it?” He growls.

“Of course.” Varis chuckles, holding out the documents with an outstretched arm. Zenos snatches the papers from him, eyes quickly scanning over the police report. “I thought you had told me that your little bodyguard could not kill.”

Frowning, Zenos resists crumpling the papers in his fist. “I had not lied. On several trips she had been too soft to kill, only able to follow my orders to injure those who needed...discipline.”

“Ah, but it seems that she can kill...with the right motivation.” Varis hums thoughtfully, eyes pointedly looking at the police report. “Livia spared no detail in her report. Her efficiency, her ruthlessness, it is unmatched.”

An ugly feeling rears itself in Zenos’ chest, already knowing that tone from his father. “That is why she is _mine_.” He snaps, unable to stop himself from crushing the report in his hands. Any normal man would cower in fear beneath the glare Zenos gives his father, but Varis looks at him as a parent would look at their child throwing a tantrum.

“So you say.” Varis grins coyly, beginning to stride down the hall. “Rest well, my son.”

Filled with rage, Zenos stands still as he waits for his father to go upstairs. The wall looks incredibly good to put a fist through right now, but he remembers you are resting, hopefully asleep not but a few fulms behind him. Taking calming breaths, he does his best to smooth out the wrinkles he caused in the papers, glancing over their dried ink once more. Lips pressed in a thin line, he stalks upstairs, making a beeline for his office, not bothering to turn on the light as he sits in the chair and turns his computer on.

Bathed in the blue glow of his computer screen, he sighs, hand impatiently tapping on his lap as he waits for pages to load.

He should’ve done this long ago.

He blames himself for being in this position; once again his father yearns to take something from him. He would not lose his only challenge to whatever trauma tormented her mind, and certainly not to his father.

Not again.

He had his suspicions you were not who you said you were; he was no fool. But perhaps he was a little too eager for the challenge you presented that he was willing to overlook all the signs that hinted at potential lies. Lies, that were he not careful, his father would undoubtedly find out.

With their power and influence, it was no issue to dig deep into one’s background; even if they were doing their damndest to hide it. What were you hiding from him, and why?

The moon hangs high as he digs deeper and deeper, growing more frustrated at various forms of encryption and shadow anytime he found a lead. You _were_ hiding something, but finding out was proving more trouble than it was worth this late at night. He must rest, so that he wouldn’t be exhausted in the morning…

Wait.

There.

Clicking through several links, he finds a lead, leaning forward on his desk as he finally finds what he’s looking for, eyes narrowing before widening in surprise. Your real name, your residence, your origin, but the thing that stands out the most is:

_Police Officer._

You’re a spy.

Zenos sits there in silence, unsure what to do with this information, the pieces finally clicking into place.

You’re a cop. A cop most likely sent to infiltrate and take down his father.

_Father._

His fists ball up, chest heaving a huge sigh. The “right” thing to do would be to inform his father. Should his father’s company fall, he would lose his only means of amusement, his life would be dull, he would be cursed to be stuck in this empty, ephemeral world--

_“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever had someone make me work as hard ‘til I’ve met you.” You grin, sweat slicked skin glistening in the fluorescent light of the gym. You’ve pinned him again, foot on his chest as you grin down at him in triumph._

_“Is that so?” He asks, unable to hold back his own smile, despite being bested again. It falters for a moment as you reach out a hand toward him, wiggling your fingers as you remove your foot from his chest. _

_“Yeah. I still hate getting up at the ass crack of dawn, but...you make it worth it.” He passes off the redness in your cheeks as exertion. Standing to his feet with your aid, he stares down at your glowing face, something warm bubbling deep within him…_

Without thinking, his hands click the necessary functions to erase it all.

Whether the police will notice, he doesn’t know, but he _does_ know he will be damned if he lets his father find out you are a cop. He had let his father get away for too long.

No longer.

* * *

When you wake, you feel refreshed, having slept deeply. For the first time in awhile, you had slept soundly through the night, completely free of nightmares. The sun shines gently through your window, warming your skin, and for the first time in weeks, you feel ready to meet the day.

Dressing for your morning workout, you step out into the hallway, finding the staff as busy as usual. Your stomach rumbles as you make your way down the hall, choosing to deviate instead to grab a piece of fruit from the kitchen before heading to the gym for your workout with Zenos. You chose not to think too hard on his actions last night, saving it to dissect another time. It wouldn’t hurt to thank him at least, by grabbing an extra apple for him from the kitchen.

“It has been far too long, Emissary.”

Your eyebrows shoot up, overhearing voices from the foyer up ahead. That sounded like Varis...what world leader is he rubbing shoulders with?

“Indeed, once I had heard of the incident concerning you and young Zenos, I felt it prudent to visit as soon as I was able.”

The next voice is smoother, its baritone rich like a fine brandy. Curiosity gets the better of you and you deviate to the foyer, wanting to see who could be the owner of such an amazing voice. Creeping close to the wall, you slowly peek your head around the wall.

Varis stands in the middle of the foyer, dressed for the day in a tailored suit. But it is not him that grabs your attention.

The man before him stands far shorter, closer to Ardbert’s height. Cleanly cut silver hair adorns his head, reflecting the gentle light of the sunrise. He too wears a suit, though his is pure white with gold accents, highlighting his slim figure.

“You honor us with your concern, Emissary.” Varis bows slightly, showing deference, but there’s a slight tightness in his voice that doesn’t escape your notice.

“It’s nothing, Varis. I only intend to stay for a few days at most, to catch up…” His red eyes drift over to your hiding spot, a slow smirk spreading across his lips. “And to give my thanks to your dutiful bodyguard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait!!!! I had to wrestle with this chapter quite a bit because they way i ended it i had to shift another plot point into this chapter! either way i hope everything is okay!!!! i was gonna say more but you guys have showered me with so many compliments already adjkasdja i couldnt bear to say anything else
> 
> i will say i did consult my mother (she's a nurse) on like, the proper procedure on someone having an anxiety attack and had to explain this fic as vaguely possible but enoguh to where she'd understand lmao


	13. Be(e) Mine

Varis’ lips press into a thin line as the Emissary strides toward you. Even his walk is smooth, his gait even and balanced, looking close to a saunter. His red eyes ensnare you, leaving you unable to look anywhere else but him.

And he knows it.

“I presume this to be her, correct?” the Emissary asks, coming to a stop a respectable distance away from you.

“Yes.” Varis answers, coming to stand nearby, clearly displeased.

The Emissary seems to pay little attention to Varis’ annoyed tone, choosing to extend his hand out in an offer to shake it. “A pleasure to meet you…”

“Honey.” You shake his hand firmly, surprised that for how thin he looks, he has a fairly strong grip. Continuing to hold your hand, his lips tweak into a gentle smile.

“What a lovely name.” The Emissary replies, the compliment sounding entirely genuine. You hope he can’t see the light blush rise to your cheeks.

Your eyes drift over to a nearby clock, catching the time. “I appreciate the compliments. Unfortunately, I do have some other business…” you trail off, giving your hand a light tug. He holds fast for a beat longer before finally loosening his grip, but not before turning your palm downwards to bring your hand to his lips to kiss the back of your hand.

“Professional, lovely, and diligent...your son has made quite the find, hasn’t he Varis?” The words are practically purred against your skin as the Emissary lowers his lashes at you.

“Indeed she is…” Varis murmurs, and his tone makes you break your stare off with the Emissary, not liking the predatory gleam in his golden eyes.

“Very well. I won’t hold you any longer, and let you attend to your duties.”

As he releases your hand, you do your best to not snatch it back to you, remaining cool and composed as you give the Emissary a hesitant smile. “Thank you…?”

“Elidibus.” He purrs, grinning like a cat. “I will be seeing you at dinner.” It was a statement, not an inquiry, and you quickly jolted your eyes to Varis. The CEO looked just as surprised as you, the predatory look fading for but a moment.

“I suppose you will.” You answer, not bothering to hide the confusion in your voice, but unwilling to stay any longer. Turning away you make your way to the kitchen, hoping you hadn’t kept Lyngsath waiting for too long.

“Sleepin’ in?” Lyngsath greets as you stroll in, already holding your plate of breakfast for you.

“Mornin’ Lyngsath.” You beam, taking a seat at a nearby table as he sets the plate down in front of you.A spread of various mouth watering fruit sits before you, paired with some eggs and toast. Saying your thanks, you dig right in. “I was held up by an, uh, guest?”

“Ah, the Emissary?” Lyngsath booms, though he doesn’t need to. His throaty voice easily carries over the sizzle of meat and clanging of pots. “What an honor! He has visited before, he is a most gracious guest. Lord Varis has us prepare Garlean cuisine for his arrival.”

Your eyebrow raises at that. “Garlean cuisine? Why?”

“Did you not know? He is the Prime Minister of Garlemald!”

"Garlemald? But he doesn't have a third eye…" you murmur in confusion.

"Aye! Which makes his position all the more impressive!"

You nearly drop your spoon at that, eyes surely bulging out of your head. You couldn’t believe you had so casually met a Prime Minister, and of Garlemald no less…

Which leads you to wonder, just what is the relationship between a CEO far from home and home’s Prime Minister? Of course it’s not unheard of for people in positions of power to mingle with one another; Lord Hien is known for being quite good friends with Gosetsu, a world renowned swordsmith and craftsman. However, thinking back on Varis’ tone when speaking with the Emissary, it leads you to believe that their relationship is far from chummy.

Speaking of Varis…

Handing your plate to the dishwasher, you make your way to the gym where Zenos awaits, thinking over his father’s unsettling stare. For someone who thought you worse than dirt, he seemed to pay special attention to you, or maybe he was merely making sure you wouldn’t step out of line in front of such prestigious company. Did he have anything close to a conscience that let him see he should afford you _some_ respect for saving his life? It was the only reason that made sense from what you could tell.

“You are late.”

You don’t miss a beat as you head to put your things down as usual, seeing that Zenos has already finished his morning meditation.

“I slept in a little.” You lie, beginning your stretches. His eyes haven’t left you, focused hard, judging.

“Were you stopped by someone?” He asks, eyes narrowing as you flinch guiltily. “Who?”

“The Emissary.” You mumble under your breath, cutting your eyes away as you find the weights on the other wall suddenly riveting. “All he did was say hello, and thank me for saving you and your dad.” You answer truthfully, bending to reach your toes.

“That’s all?” Zenos questions. Really, you wonder if he had some built in lie detector or something on you.

“And...he also invited me to dinner later.” You mumble as quickly as possible.

“_He_ did? Not my father?” Zenos presses, crouching down to pull you out of your stretch. His face is strangely serious, almost calculating.

“Yes. I believe to thank me for saving you and your dad.” You tell him, jumping as his grip on you tightens for a brief moment.

“_Father_.” He corrects while looking down at you, and you nod slowly. Standing to his full height, he seems to stare hard at nothing for a moment. “Continue your stretches. I’ve already finished warming up.”

Biting down on your lip, you watch as he seems to resist the urge to pace. Outwardly he doesn’t look too concerned, but you’ve been around him enough by this point to see that something is genuinely bothering him. If someone as immovable as him seems put out, perhaps you should be too. “Should I be worried?” You hazard, knowing full well he could either respond with sass or fury.

He pauses his musing to look at you, frost blue eyes shimmering as he mulls over his words. “Worried? Certainly not.” He huffs, the hint of a smirk pulling at his lips, but his brows furrow further. “If what is happening, _is happening_, it will be my problem; not yours.”

Frowning, you stand to your feet, beginning your arm stretches. “But I’m your bodyguard right? So if it’s your problem, pretty sure it’s mine too.” You counter, watching a single blonde eyebrow arch, before his lips curl into a full on smirk.

“Yes...you are _mine_, aren’t you?” He purrs, so deep and silky that for a moment you almost ignore what it was he said.

“I am_ your bodyguard_, yes.” You correct, sticking your tongue out at him, not caring how childish you may look.

“I’d put that away unless you plan to use it, my beast.” He croons, eyes half lidded, and your tongue snaps back in your mouth like an old cartoon, staring wide eyed at your boss. Even in the stark, white light, his eyes glimmer darkly, a myriad of emotion swimming through them. A tension seems to fall upon the room under his hooded stare, growing more oppressive as he crosses over to you.

Standing before you, he shifts his weight to one leg, a hand slowly reaching out to take a lock of your hair between two fingers. Twirling the strands between them, his eyes slide to yours, half lidded. “Deny it all you like, my beast. You are mine, and mine alone, no matter how much you may hate me. Until you breathe your last breath, I never intend to let you go.”

Scoffing, you jerk slightly to pull the strands from his fingers, and he allows it. “Those words would almost be romantic if they weren’t said by a sociopath such as yourself.” You snarl, glaring hotly up at him, wishing _anything_ you did would faze him. “I belong to no one, Zenos.”

He laughs, bending down into your space, and out of sheer spite do you not cow before him as he enters it. You feel the ends of his long, blonde hair tickle your skin, feel his cool breath ghost across your face. “Is it so wrong to belong? Do I not belong to you?”

Your brain halts at that statement, caught off guard. Zenos smirks, pressing even closer, your foot taking you backwards as to not have his lips meet your own. Zenos follows, step for step. “Have you not given me the challenge I’ve craved my entire life? Who else has been strong enough to sharpen my blade as I have sharpened theirs?” He asks, and you find you have no answer. You grunt as you nearly trip backwards over equipment, Zenos’ arm rushing out to grab your own and pull you close to him.

“I am hated by far too many than I care to keep count for. But _you_, my beast…” He purrs, arm snaking around your waist, holding you close as he once again leans into your space, “No one has challenged me as you have. You are in my thoughts every waking moment, the highlight of an otherwise dull and dreary day.” Pressed between him and the wall, you pray he cannot hear how your heart races inside your chest, how your face flushes red as he tries to press closer _still_.

“Do I not belong to you as well? She, who hates me with such ferocity, she, who does not cow before what could be certain death. Where others would bend and break, you tower over me with your might.” He praises, voice but a harsh whisper as if he is trying to convince you. “It is why I do not care how you spit and curse at me. Am I not yours to treat how you see fit?”

You don’t know what to say.

That Zenos thought you his own property was certain, but the knowledge that he thought him _your_ property left you more than speechless.

That the son of one of the richest men living in Kugane would think himself beneath you.

That the man who would have men and women alike throwing themselves at his feet...

That the man who demanded respect by just walking in a room would let you flip him over your shoulder, snark and snap at him as if he was a bum off the street…

“I do not want you to be mine.” You murmur softly, meeting his gaze head on, unafraid.

“You do not have a choice.” He responds, not missing a beat, lips curling into a smirk. “Your survival depends on my protection. I will not suffer to see my father take yet another one of my bodyguards away from me.” He rumbles, voice low and threatening like the beginning of a summer storm. “And if you think _I_ am unforgiving,...you would not last a day underneath my father.”

Swallowing thickly, you nod, hearing the genuine promise in his voice.

As he pulls away, you can’t help but gaze up at him, your heart still thudding in your chest. Smart as he was, what a fool he must be to be so enamored with you to let you treat him the way he does. Would he feel betrayed when you finally turned him in for his crimes along with his father?

Bile fills your throat for a brief moment, hand flying to your mouth as Zenos turns around to head back to the center of the room. Frowning, you bite down hard on your lip at the conflicting feelings in your chest, deciding not to think too hard on them for now. It is instead time to focus on your daily training, to prepare for the rest of the day.

You try to keep the thought of meeting with _the Emissary_ at bay; he had seemed pleasant enough. Though you can’t say you at all expected for the voice of the world leader to pour out like ichor; for his unreadable, ruby gaze to land upon you, making you feel so much...younger than he. There was a wisdom to him that you couldn’t put your finger on, and you hoped to perhaps find more out at the looming dinner.

As the day passes on you begin thinking harder and harder on the dinner. It dawns on you much later how many important people will be at this table: a CEO, a dignitary (_the_ dignitary) of Garlemald, and the son of the aforementioned CEO. Men who were all highly educated, incredibly rich, and unbearably snooty. It made you feel like you had walked out the boonies.

Would you be given something to wear? Was it that important? Would it be an _actual_ dress?

“I can tell from the look on your face you are thinking much too hard about tonight.”

Your eyes slowly slide over from your place on one of the chairs to Zenos, who is sitting at his desk, flipping through stacks of paper, expression bored, but focused. “What’s on your mind?” he sighs, grabbing a fine ink pen to scribble something on a paper.

Deciding to humor him, you kick your legs over the arm of the chair, relaxing against the other. “It just occurred to me how many important people are going to be at this dinner.” You answer, deciding not to elaborate on your feelings.

His scoff is clearly heard across his spacious office. “Afraid you’ll embarrass yourself?” He teases, making another few choice marks on the paper. You frown at how he pegged you so easily, rolling your eyes as you stare at the mirrored ceiling.

“Hardly. Who needs to be embarrassed with skills like mine?” You retort, idly kicking your feet as you stare at your reflection. “I just wonder how I got here; a street rat as you so affectionately called me, coming to sit with a CEO, a foreign world leader, and the CEO’s son. Never in my wildest dreams would I have guessed…” You trail off, noticing Zenos has stopped scribbling away at whatever he was doing. “I can’t be so important right? Like, what does a whole ass world leader want with me, to come overseas just to give a thank you for saving some of his citizens in person? Unless…”

_Unless you are important to him._

The thought gives you pause. While it wasn’t unheard of for some world leaders to be buddy buddy with some successful businessmen, most tried to keep from being in the public eye too much lest some sort of collusion would begin to be suspected. Despite being one of the most prominent figures within Kugane, very little was actually known about Varis: who he interacted with, his family, hells, even some doubted the truth of his origins.

“I too, wonder at Elidibus’ reasoning for coming over…” You hear Zenos murmur, returning back to writing, though at a slower pace. His brows are furrowed in concentration, as if he’s trying to make sense of the situation himself.

“Does he not visit often?” You ask with a shrug.

“No. In fact, the last reason he visited was only when my father’s tower was completed, and that was over four years ago. He does not oft visit my father. Whether it is due to his own responsibilities as the Emissary, or his own personal reasons, I do not know.” He sighs, neatly settling the papers and stacking them at the corner of his desk.

“Are he and your father like...friends?” The thought of anyone wanting to be Varis’ friend seems nigh impossible, but due to your job you can’t ignore the possibility.

“If they are friends, I wouldn’t know anything about it.” You turn your head to watch him recline in his high backed chair, leveling you with a neutral expression. “As I’m sure you’ve noticed, my beast, I have little to no desire to poke around my father’s personal affairs. So long as it does not affect my own life, I care little for what he does.”

You can’t stop your frown. You wonder what could’ve happened in his upbringing to cause such a dramatic rift; one so wide that you genuinely doubt there would be any healing for it. Zenos did not even _hate_ his father; he merely felt nothing but unending apathy for him. Curiosity nagged in the back of your mind, wanting to know more about him, his family, why he was the way he was.

Never once did it cross your mind to ask in an attempt to dig for information. You wanted to know purely because you wanted to know.

“Either way, you have nothing to worry about. If anything, my father is just looking for an excuse to try and talk to you.” He sighs, the anger barely restrained in his voice.

Sitting up now, you meet his gaze head on. “Talk to me? I thought--”

“What is the reason Elidibus has invited you to dinner, Honey?” He cuts you off, eyes hard.

“To thank me for saving you and your father--”

“And what did I tell you would keep you from escaping my father’s notice?” He interrupts once more, his fists clenched tightly.

Dread seeps into your very bones as you realize what he’s getting at.

“My father has no use for anyone who is not willing to kill or be killed for him.” He hisses, his next words draining the color from your face. “By killing Lambard in order to save us, you just put yourself in his sights.”

It seemed if you excelled in anything, it was getting in deeper trouble than you were already in.

You tried not to blame yourself too heavily. You couldn’t fail your job by letting Zenos and Varis die; death would be too easy of an escape for all the crimes they’ve committed. Your hand had been forced; you had no other way to ensure their survival aside from ending Lambard’s life.

As much as you tell yourself that, the nightmares still plague you.

“Can I count on your father to behave himself?” You ask, staring out the window of the backseat of the car, watching as the city fades away into upper end housing.

Zenos arches a strong brow. “Behave?” He questions.

“If he calls me a savage, I’m decking him right in his fucking face.” You snarl, glaring at him fiercely as he barks out a laugh.

“As enjoyable a sight as that sounds, I can’t say I can predict how he’ll act. As I had said, I don’t know the nature of their relationship, but I’ve seen them around each other enough to hazard that my father will..._behave_ like you wish.” His lips curl into a fierce smirk. “He must answer to the Emissary after all. And I will say Elidibus is certainly more _sensitive_.” He snorts derisively.

Tutting, you jab a finger sharply into his shoulder. “You could stand to be more _sensitive_.” You sneer, making sure to draw out every syllable of the word. You freeze as Zenos grabs your hand in his, holding tightly, but not so much you could not pull away if you wanted.

“Could I?” He purrs, thumb tracing nonsensical patterns on the back of your hand. His touch is like fire despite the crystalline gaze of his frigid blue eyes, each motion sending sparks along your skin. “I think you’ll find parts of me are certainly more sensitive than most, my beast.”

Flushing deeply, you stammer, unsure of what to say in the face of such an obvious innuendo. Quickly, you regain your cool. “I thought you said you did not mix business with pleasure.” You hiss, snatching your hand away, unconsciously pressing yourself against the opposite door for good measure.

“So I did.” He chuckles lowly, gaze half lidded. “Though I will say, it is certainly a stance I’ve considered...reevaluating.” His voice rumbles low and thick, so much so that you know you would’ve felt it if you continued to let him hold your hand. Unsure what to say, you mumble something about “lying rich boys” and refocus on the houses passing by, doing your best to ignore the satisfied air you know lurks right behind you.

Pulling up to the house, both you and Zenos exit the car, your eyes barely catching Ardbert's look of worry. You toss him an easy going smile over your shoulder, one that tells him not to worry. You may be in Varis' sights now, but you'll be damned before you ever worked under him. "Do I have to change into something nice?" you ask Zenos, opening the front door for him so that you two may step inside. Your dinners were often taken alone in a separate dining room while Zenos and Varis ate in the main one.

"I would suggest you change into something light and...appropriate. It's not a formal dinner, but as you had said before, you are in esteemed company." He answers truthfully, pausing as he reaches the spiraling staircase to the upper floors. "Dress modestly, comfortably."

Nodding you head to your own rooms to get out of your uniform and shower. You decide to not read too deep about his "modest" comment; if anything it was a genuine suggestion aa you were about to dine with a dignitary. You'd have to wear something that was already given to you upon your move here; no way any of the clothes you picked would be anywhere decent enough.

You decide to pick a floral top, not afraid to add a little feminine flair. Pink flowers trail across sheer black material, you modesty protected with the satin undershirt. You pair it with some fairly dressy jeans, the material smooth and obviously designer, but still casual so that you don’t look like you’re trying too hard. You glance back at the vanity in the bathroom for the moment, debating on at the very least putting on some mascara or some eyeliner, but decide against it. It was just a simple dinner, and you had no one to impress.

Stepping out your room, you take a calming breath, the mansion quieter with the day almost done. In a last minute decision you decided to go with some modest heels instead of flats, accentuating the line of your legs as your heels click on the immaculate tile floor once you begin making your way down the hall. You’ve brushed your hair to where you pray it looks presentable, having not nearly enough time to pull it into something fancy. A few housekeepers take note of your attire, some even whistling in jest as you stroll down the hall. It was well known that once you got home you usually threw on a t-shirt and shorts, scarfed down your dinner, and hid out in your room for the rest of the night.

Now, their second glances make you feel terribly self conscious.

Reaching the door to the dining hall, you pause. They know you’re outside obviously; your heels signaled your approach. Even still, you take the time to hesitate, worrying your lip for a moment before you take a deep breath and press down on the still bent door handle.

Immediately all eyes land on you, and you give a small bow. “Good evening.” You greet, eyeing the remaining chairs at the table. Varis sits at the head, Elidibus to his left and Zenos to his right. Instinct demands you sit at the opposite end, but that’s a power move you don’t want to play right now.

“Good evening.” Elidibus returns with a warm smile, his voice floating over to you like a gentle cloud. “Please, take a seat wherever you wish.” He offers.

Giving him a small smile of thanks, you decide to play it safe and sit next to Zenos and opposite of Elidibus. If Varis does try to start shit, Zenos hopefully would make a good buffer and stop you before you jeopardized your mission. Sitting next to the Emissary also wasn’t an option, not being nearly enough familiar, not wanting to offend.

Taking your seat in the high backed chair, you eye the many forks and spoons before you. Mentally you groan; you didn’t think rich people actually ate like this. They are all made of _real_ silver, that much is obvious.

“Worry not about any high class etiquette tonight--” Elidibus purrs, his lips curled into a smile, “--most of them are for show anyway. Varis has always been one to flaunt his wealth.”

Unsure if that was a barb or not, you prepare to respond but Varis beats you to it. “One should show their hard earned possessions.” He huffs haughtily, golden eyes fixated on you. Keeping your expression neutral is a challenge in itself, meeting his gaze unafraid. “Also I believe that this is _my_ dining room that you’re playing host in.”

“Indeed it is. My apologies.” Elidibus chuckles, and suddenly things feel tense.

Your eyes slide to Zenos for a moment for any kind of clue, but he stares off into the distance, bored. No help from him then.

“In that case, let me chat as a guest. I regret not being able to spend more time with you earlier this morning.” Elidibus says as he leans back in his chair, steepling his fingers in his lap. “Had I known your morning was already taken up by young Zenos, I would have requested your time earlier. Varis seemed to leave out that tidbit.”

“Ah, forgive me then.” You titter nervously, feeling like a sheep in a den of wolves. It was one thing to win a fist fight, but a fight of words, of cunning and skill and never _saying what you mean_… that is where you were sorely outmatched. “Ever since I began my employment here, I have trained with Zenos at daybreak.”

“Zenos?” Elidibus echoes, red eyes sparkling like rubies. “You two are so...familiar?”

Your eyes dart to the aforementioned man who is now looking back at you. You can feel your face heat up under his scrutiny, despite his father and a whole ass dignitary being in the room. “I suppose we have become more casual, as time has gone on?” You wince at how your voice ticks upwards with uncertainty, daring to take a glance at the man across the table.

“I see. No wonder you were so..._vicious_ in saving young Zenos and his father.” It is worded as a statement, but it is almost as if he is musing to himself out loud. “I have only heard bits and pieces of the tale; would you mind regaling me in the details?”

“She will not.”

Zenos has spoken for the first time since you had entered the room, his icy gaze settled on the Emissary. Elidibus doesn’t look fazed by Zenos’ warning stare, though unlike Varis, he merely looks amused. “Oh?”

“Mind your tongue, _boy_.” Varis warns, and Zenos’ glare turns downright murderous as he stares down his father. Varis doesn’t flinch, unblinking as he steps in to reprimand his son. You resist the urge to just slink under the table and slide out the door, your nerves frazzled beyond belief and you’re positive you’ve only been in the room no more than ten minutes.

“It is fine, let him speak. She is _his_ charge after all…” His stress on being _his_ does not escape your notice, your eyebrows furrowing in confusion as his ruby eyes twinkle with unsaid plans. So occupied with his jewel like eyes, you do not notice Varis’ perpetual frown somehow deepening.

“If you are lacking in details, Emissary, there is a reason for such. If you are truly so curious, I’m sure my father can avail you of the details _privately_.” His voice is like steel, seeming almost non-threatening to anyone who doesn’t know him, but you can hear the threat in his voice.

“This is certainly true, young Zenos. I did not mean to overstep my bounds.” Elidibus offers diplomatically. You don’t doubt Zenos seeing it for what it is, but it seems to placate him for the time being. “Though I must wonder, will you be keeping such skill to yourself?”

“Of course.” Zenos answers with zero hesitation. “Father has enough guards; he had hounded me to get one of my own, and now I have her.”

“I see.” Elidibus murmurs, once again musing aloud. He seems to be digging for clues, but clues for what? What are his plans?

Maybe it was time to start asking questions of your own.

“If I may be so bold,” you begin, “you’ve been awfully curious about me, Emissary, while I am ashamed to say I don’t know much about yourself.”

You’ve clearly caught him off guard, surprise shining in his eyes for a moment before a genuine respect shines in them. “I am not one to praise myself, Miss…”

“Honey is fine, remember?” you advise, not at all liking the idea of being called _Miss Honey_.

“Indeed. I try not to make a habit of talking about myself, especially due to my position, but I will do my best to answer any questions you may have.”

Nodding, you do your best to phrase your next question carefully. “I have to say I was pretty surprised to see a Garlean dignitary here, in Lord Varis’ home no less. Are you perhaps old friends?”

Elidibus lets out a rich laugh at that, the sound pleasant and smooth like whiskey. “If we are anything, it is colleagues. We met when we were younger, just starting to break out into the world. Since then, we have kept up with each other’s life events. I was there for Zenos’ birth, and the unfortunate death of his mother.”

An incredibly safe answer from what you could tell. “I see. Then I suppose it makes sense why you would come to visit after such a...life threatening situation.”

He opens his mouth to speak, but at that moment the door to the kitchen opens, Lyngsath’s bulk crowding through. “Good evening, Emissary! It is an honor to host you once again!” he booms, pearly white teeth twinkling in the low light from the chandelier. With that, it seems questions are to be put on hold as dinner is served.

Your suspicions about the family eating better than you are confirmed; everything put before you looks amazing. Not that you’re fed absolute gruel, but the mole loaf placed before you has _gravy_ on it. Gravy! Such frivolities were excluded from your diet (thanks to Zenos) and you did your best to not look like a pig as you savored each bite. You were tempted to ask for seconds but didn’t want to push your luck, sensing that Zenos might give you an earful of maintaining peak physical form. It made no sense he ate like this every night and wasn’t restricting _his own _diet.

“I believe I will be retiring for tonight.” Zenos dabs at his lips gently with a cloth napkin, gently pushing his chair away from the table to stand. You glance at your plate, still a bit hungry, hoping that now with Zenos gone, you can sneak into the kitchen and tell Lyngsath to save any leftovers for later.

“Come, Honey. We must rest for tomorrow.”

Goddammit.

“It seems we must part for now. Thank you for your company, _Honey_.” Elidibus croons, your name sounding like silk passing his lips, the rich baritone of his voice making you shiver. You throw a cautious glance at Zenos who is glaring daggers at the Emissary and decide to expedite your exit.

“A pleasure to meet you as well, I am not often in such good company. I wish you safe travels,”

“Ah, ah. I will remain here in Hingashi for a while yet. It’s been some time since I’ve been able to relax. Hopefully, we will have time to get more acquainted with one another?” He’s pretty much backed you into a corner with a yes or no question, so you pray a carefully crafted “maybe” won’t offend.

“So long as I have the time. As you’ve heard, protecting these men is very busy work.” Your voice betrays none of your feelings as you stand from the table, moving to the door where Zenos stands.

“So they are. Good night, Honey.” Elidibus grins, raising his wine glass to you.

“Good night.” You wave, stepping out the door into the hallway, Zenos close behind. It is quiet for a few moments as you do your best to casually look over your shoulder. He’s shrouded in shadow in the dark hallway, the blue glow of the moonlight softening his otherwise sharp features, though the way his crystal blue eyes catch the light, he still looks more beast than man. “Well. See you in the morning…” you trail off, giving him a little wave as you begin to walk away.

“And just where are you going?” He asks, amusement dancing alongside the venom in his voice.

“Oh, nowhere. I was just gonna...uh…” you suddenly blank on every other room that is in the direction of the kitchen. “...go out into the garden for awhile.” you lie.

He doesn’t buy it. “Oh? So eager to take a dip in the fountain again?” he taunts, his eyes predatory but there is a..._different_ edge to them somehow. His steps to close the distance between you feel almost like a prowl, keeping you rooted there, unmoving.

“Hardly.” you scoff, crossing your arms across your chest. “What’s it to you anyway? I’m off duty as soon as we come in this house. You said so yourself. What I do on my own time is no business of yours.” you snarl, to which the Garlean looks somewhat unsettled for a brief moment before quiet fury rolls off him in waves.

“Perhaps it is so, _my beast_…” he purrs, still for but a moment until he pounces, your back against the closest wall, your wrists pinned beneath his hands. “You might think yourself only in my employ, but you require me for your survival..._more than ever_.” The way his voice drops brings your heart to a halt for a split second as fear shoots through you like lightning.

_Does he know?_

Pressing closer against you, he sighs, hair hanging in his face as he looms above you. “I don’t know what my father plans, but I am certain that after your stunt at the hospital he will stop at nothing to have you. This is the most I’ve ever denied him from taking what does not belong to him.” He pauses for a moment, creeping closer still. You are chest to chest now, bodies breathing in tandem in the quiet of the hallway.

“But whatever it is, you should _fear_ it. I know little of my father aside from pain and apathy, and that he will stop at nothing to get what he wants. I’m also sure you don’t need me to tell you that Elidibus’ extended stay is also room for suspicion either.” His voice vibrates through your entire, physical being, his lips seeming just a hair’s breadth too close, and yet malms away at once. You can smell his scent up this close, something musky, something _wild_.

“Then what do you suppose I should do?” You ask, noticing how his gaze drops to your lips so fast that if you blinked you would’ve missed it.

As he smirks from this close, you realize how handsome he is. How much of him you do admire, from his brilliant teeth, to his pouty lips. His frigid, blue eyes that could spark like a blue flame under his ire. His skin, perfect like porcelain, smooth and unmarred in the moonlight, his hair shining like golden thread.

His hands that leave your wrists to steady themselves at your hips.

“Haven’t I told you before?” he asks, fingers flexing on the flesh of your hips, hinting at a different kind of strength.

“Remind me.” You whisper, searching his gaze for something. Anything.

He huffs out a chuckle, pulling you closer still.

“Be mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll write a proper note when its not 1am
> 
> Edit: It is no longer 1AM. Hello everyone.
> 
> I know i've been absent perhaps longer than usual this time. Nearly two months??????? which by my standrds is pretty fuckin long.  
Primarily I've been struggling with my mental health as of late. Granted of course it makes sense to be with a whole pandemic going on, but its that on top of being black in America, on top of my own financial struggles, on top of so many other things. I got a new, shitty retail job and my dog died just two days after. Ya girl has been goin through it.
> 
> I had opened up to my family that my mental state was declining, and they've been supportive on getting me back to my therapist. So far my job seems mostly understanding, and hopefully I'll have the schedule change I need to go to therapy often.
> 
> Thank you for all your kind comments thus far. I appreciate every one of them. Please take me seriously when I say that if you're even looking for like an update to make sure I'm alive and kickin at the very least the best place is always to check my twitter @Jenovahh. I can't exactly update y'all on stuff until I post a new chapter.
> 
> Please take your mental health seriously, take care of yourselves, and wear a goddamn mask.


	14. Wallflower

“Good morning, Honey.”

Ever since he had learned of your schedule, Elidibus had elected to chat with you each morning for the duration of his stay. You found it incredibly strange, considering that you came from two different worlds. Nevermind that he was a government official, coming from _Garlemald_ of all places was reason enough to have different ideals.

Garlemald was slow to step into a new era and join the rest of the world in democracy, clinging to an emperor until they were brought down by peer pressure. Their monarch had lost a majority of his power, but still had a large amount of sway over government matters. Elidibus was the true ruler, with a surprisingly low profile. You weren’t sure how to feel with someone so important deigning to eat breakfast with you nearly every morning…

Or that that fact had spurred Zenos to join you as well.

“Good morning, Elidibus.”

Zenos is never far behind, always seeming to show up right as Elidibus does. Dressed in his workout clothes, he towers over the two of you, his expression blank to the untrained eye, but it is the ever so slight furrow of his brow that hints at his annoyance as soon as ruby eyes meet crystal blue.

“Good morning to you as well, young Zenos.” Elidibus hums, a curious smile on his face. He sounds as if he knows something you do not, and truthfully that is a feeling you get from him any time he opens his mouth. As a result, you’ve tried to be as friendly as one can, while also taking anything he says at face value. “Joining us for breakfast once again?”

Zenos doesn’t bother to answer, merely strolling into the dining room. Sighing at his lack of manners, you trudge along behind him, hearing Elidbus’ footsteps follow close behind. You take your seat next to Zenos, knowing he would throw a fit if you even bothered to sit near Elidibus. He never tries to make conversation; he merely sits there quietly until you are served, only offering commentary if Elidibus seems to ask something he doesn’t like.

“Are you ready for today's events?” Elidibus asks, paying no mind to the maid pouring his coffee. A tray of cream and exactly two cubes of sugar are placed in front of him, complete with a delicate stirring spoon.

“What’s there to be ready for?” You counter, more than used to his prying. You had caught on quickly that Elidibus was the type to ask questions yet reveal nothing. Any attempts to know anything more than his favorite color were rebuffed with carefully chosen words or a query of his own.

“Oh nothing, we shall hope. The previous incident certainly has a lot of guests on edge…” he trails off, plunking the two cubes of sugar into his cup. With practiced hands he stirs, and you swear he’s somehow able to stir in a perfect circle.

“I’ve been informed that there will be extra security,” you comment, sitting back as the maid places your cup of apple juice in front of you. Zenos throws you a small sneer to which you arch a single eyebrow daring him to not let you have your one sugar fix. He stays quiet. “And as you have seen, I am more than capable of taking care of Zenos. Varis’ own guards will be at the gala to protect him, and I’m sure things will be fine.”

The “event” as Elidibus had mentioned, was a charity gala. You had taken a peek at the attendee list and saw all kinds of names: from singers like Cirina, to actors like Hildibrand. There would be no shortage of high profile names, and though you would only be given the opportunity to gawk, you were excited nonetheless even if you did your best to not show it. A part of you wishes it was you getting dolled up in an elegant evening gown, your hair and makeup done, hand in the crook of a handsome man’s arm or even a beautiful woman…

“Honey.”

You snap out of your daydream as your breakfast is set in front of you, blinking the imagery away. Zenos throws you an inquisitive look and you merely shrug him off, deciding to pay more attention to the plate of Dzo eggs and various fruits before you. “With the added security, I think things will be fine. It might be a bit awkward for celebrities to have to be escorted around by their bodyguards, but it is with their safety in mind.”

“Well put.” Elidibus thrums, smiling gently as he is served.

“Will you be attending, Emissary?” You ask, cutting your fruit into bite sized pieces. Your time at the table has allowed you more time to grow familiar with the cutlery, with Elidibus’ instruction. Much like Zenos, he was a surprisingly patient teacher, and you didn’t sense any condescension from him either.

That or he was great at hiding it.

“Attending the event? No, not this time. As a political figure, I have no business attending such an event, even if it is for charity.” Elidibus replies, dabbing at his full lips gently with a napkin. “An event such as that has long lost its luster for me anywho. If I did go, it would be to see your reaction to our world.”

You snort in a very unladylike fashion, having long lost any sense of propriety when Elidibus was around. “Not like I’m going there to dress up in a pretty gown and grab a couple champagne flutes myself. I’m going there for work, and work is what I’ll do.”

Elidibus lets out a rich laugh at that, pausing to take a sip of his coffee. “Well said from someone as dedicated as yourself, Honey. Young Zenos has little to fear with someone who focuses so hard on their duty by his side.”

You resist the urge to snort again, instead settling for a light shrug of your shoulders. “Someone’s gotta take care of him.” _He clearly can’t do it himself_, almost rolls off your tongue, but you bite it back, remembering that Elidibus does not see your treatment of the young heir. It had been annoying to be on your so-called “best behavior” around the Emissary, but at Zenos’ request, all insults and back sass had to be reserved behind closed doors.

And speaking of behind closed doors…

Zenos’ would stand there and take your insults in stride as he always had. The only difference now is that given the opportunity, especially in private, he would not hesitate to make some lewd innuendo in response.

“Could you _focus_ you actual twelve year old--”

“I am focusing.”

You yelp as your feet are suddenly kicked from underneath you, back crashing hard into the floor. Even with your quick reflexes, the pain of your landing makes you too slow to roll out of the way of Zenos who comes to pin you in place. “It is not my fault if you can’t keep your mind out of the gutter long enough to prevent yourself from losing focus, my beast.” His hair whispers against your skin as he looms above you, ice blue eyes blocking out the bright, fluorescent light. “I never thought you so easily flustered.”

Your lip curls in indignation as you lie completely still beneath him. Zenos knows how to pin someone, his bulk be damned. If he wanted you to slip from his grip, he would let you. Giving him your own smirk, you arch your chest at him, not missing how his eyes dart down for the briefest of moments. “You _wish_ I was flustered.” It is your turn to purr at him, taking note of how desire slowly creeps into his gaze.

He lowers himself, wisps of his breath trailing across your face. You’re not even sure if you’re still breathing yourself, truly going still underneath him. “And if I did?”

You give him a roguish grin, all teeth. “I make it a habit to not sleep with people I don’t like.”

He barks out a laugh at that, head canting back for a moment as his entire body shakes with the force of his laughter. As it abates, you swear the desire had mixed with reverence. “You will fight me to the bitter end, won’t you?” He sighs almost dreamily, a hand coming to cradle your chin, thumb running across your bottom lip. “Suppose I accept your challenge. What must one do to gain your affections?”

Your eyes widen before narrowing, positive he’s just yanking your chain. “Not being a fucking murderer would be a good start.” You deadpan, starting to feel your leg fall asleep.

“I am not a murderer, but an enforcer.” He tries, having the nerve to give a sheepish smile.

“Yeah. You enforce your will, through murder.”

“Semantics.” He waves nonchalantly, as if making light of all the men he’s killed is as simple a topic as the weather. “I do not enjoy the act of the kill itself. Quickly now; tell me what else.”

Your throat constricts without your warning, unsure how to feel about this line of questioning. “Nothing, you bastard, I hate you, what do you not get,”

He chuckles deep in his throat, the sound vibrating through you at every point of contact. “Oh, _Honey_...if I wanted you, _I would have you_.”

With one of your hands free, you waste no time socking him in the jaw.

The blow manages to rattle him enough given that you held back none of your strength. It shifts his weight just enough that you can push him off of you and storm out the room without another word.

Even though you know it’s Zenos’ status and bulk that has probably prevented anyone from telling him he’s an insensitive prick, it doesn’t stop the sting you feel in your chest from feeling any worse than it already does. His confidence was more exasperating than it was attractive, his self assuredness more irritating than it was sexy. You could not expect genuine _feeling_ from someone like _him_\--

Not ever.

With a sigh, you retreat back to your room, deciding to enjoy some time to yourself before the charity event later this evening. Thankfully it seemed like Zenos was able to take a hint, remaining blessedly absent for a few hours, or perhaps he went to go busy himself with whatever preparations he needed to do.

As you lounge upon your bed, your (Galvus Enterprises issued) cell phone gives a ring. Rolling across the soft top you snag it, giving it a quick look, beaming as you see it is a welcome caller.

“Heya, Ardbert!” You greet happily.

“Hey.” He responds in kind, and you can hear the smile in his voice. “How’s it goin’?”

“Eh, the usual. Same shit, different day, you know?” You groan, rolling back to your original position on your back. You mindlessly wiggle your legs as you stare at the art on the underside of your canopy. “Just killing time before this charity event or whatever. You goin’?”

He snorts. “Like I have a choice.” He laughs. “These events are super boring. I’m charging my phone and tablet ‘cause I gotta stay out in the car for hours. Don’t even get to come in and get some free hors d'oeuvres.”

“No worries, I’ll make sure to shove some in my pockets to save for you on my way out.” You snicker.

“I’m sure the Flint Caviar will taste wonderful after sitting in your pockets for a few hours.” He jokes, sending the both of you into a fit of laughter. You sit and giggle for a few seconds, before both of you begin to settle down.

“So...you sounded a little down when you picked up. Anything wrong?” He asks. As usual, there was no hiding from Ardbert, and so there was no point in lying to him either. Besides, who else could you confide in and gripe to about your boss?

“It’s nothing really, just Zenos being his usual, bastard self.” You sigh, flopping your legs out. You had started to calm down but just thinking about what he said gets your blood to boiling again.

“Oh no. What was it this time?” Ardbert questions, his very voice a comfort.

“He keeps flirting with me. After telling me weeks ago that he wouldn’t ever make a move or be interested because _someone_ has to keep things ‘professional’. But ever since I saved his ass, he can’t seem to help himself! He has no concept of personal space and has the nerve to make some shitty innuendo and turn around and make it sound like I should be _lucky_ to have his attention!” You didn’t realize you had raised your voice until you could hear Ardbert shushing you through the phone.

“Sounds like he got under your skin real good…” He trails off, clearly unsure what advice to impart.

“Sorry. Usually he doesn’t, but just… I don’t know. He said that if he wanted me, he would have me and that just…”

It’s Ardbert’s turn to sigh into the phone. “Look, Honey. You are a wonderful woman. Any guy would be lucky to have you. Someone who’s smart and can kick ass. Just ignore him for now. He might keep you on a tight leash, but you still have your own life to live, yeah? Why not show him by getting out more? You said you should be lucky to have his attention. Why not show him what he’s missin’ out on?”

_“Deny it all you like, my beast. You are mine, and mine alone, no matter how much you may hate me. Until you breathe your last breath, I never intend to let you go.”_

“Yeah.” You reply, staring blankly at the canopy. “You’re right. Thanks Artie.”

“Oh? We’re doing nicknames now?” he chuckles, the sound filled with genuine amusement.

Ardbert’s pep talk puts you in a far better mood for the event later that night. As the sun sets on Hingashi, you don your freshly pressed and starched event suit, thankful that it is a new one and they’re not making you reuse the one from the hospital. Seeing as you’re not spending hours putting on makeup or trying to fit into a dress, you finish in record time, making your way to the debriefing room where Livia and Rhitahtyn await you.

Since the “incident”, they have shown a concern bordering on fear for you. It is not a concern for your mental health and well being because they care and want you to do well, but a concern where they fear saying the wrong thing will make you snap and cost them their lives.

Not that you know anyone like that.

Done with explanations, you grab your linkpearl and head to the garage where Zenos is waiting for Ardbert to pull up underneath the awning. Father and son step into the limo while the security team gets in unmarked, black cars, sunglasses on as they prepare for a long night. The drive is somewhat long, as you have to cross town to get the Rakusui Gardens, which is normally public, but has been closed off for the event tonight. Just seeing the hoards of cameras and paparazzi as you pull up makes you groan outwardly, waving away the driver’s look of confusion. With a shrug, they wrap up their job by pulling in behind the Galvus’ limo, the wheels having barely stopped as you open the door and hop out.

You find you’re thankful for the shades as they protect your eyes from the unbearable camera flashes. Livia beats you to the door as she opens it, the crowd going wild as Varis steps out first, followed by Zenos. He makes a sharp figure in his tuxedo, the obviously tailored pieces fitting to him like a glove. A wistful sigh escapes your lips without your realizing it as you sidle up to him, keeping fairly close as he strides down the red carpet behind his father.

The water of the pond reflects the many hanging lights from trees, and the glitter of jewelry. Already you can see notable figures such as the artist Alphinaud, with several of his pieces for sale on display. Environmental activist Kan-e-Senna catches your eye as well, her white gown accentuating her youthful features. It’s hard to not be a little star struck being around so many celebrities, and it’s only when Zenos clears his throat do you quickly turn your attention back to the task at hand.

“I’m allowed to look.” You hiss under your breath, throwing him a glare.

“Look, yes. Gawk, no.” He taunts, reaching to grab a champagne flute from a nearby waiter. “At least try to look like this isn’t your first time seeing the sun, and you, a blind man.”

You grab two flutes from the tray before the waiter can slip away and down both in one gulp for each. Were you not in public, you would throw them at him for extra measure, but instead place them down gently on a nearby table. “Finished?” you hear him ask, his voice betraying his entertainment.

“I could probably down a dozen more to have to deal with your insufferable ass tonight.” You grumble as you trudge back over to him, thankful your glasses shield your eyes and therefore, won’t betray your emotions.

“If I am so insufferable, why don’t you go scurry off then?” He asks, making his way through the crowd. Where most people would weave through the throngs of people, it was almost scary to see how people would just naturally move out of his way, even if they were deep in conversation.

“And have your father fuss at me for being out of arm’s reach? No thanks.” You snort, content with simply gazing at the lavish decorations. It was like being in a magical wonderland, and you couldn’t help but feel enchanted. “I doubt you want me handing your father’s ass to him to make the news.”

“Don’t tempt me.” He jokes, throwing you a sly grin. You try to ignore the way your heart stops for a second. “If you must stay near, then we might as well start our little charade.”

The charade, of course, involves talking to all manner of celebrities and making good impressions. Zenos is a surprisingly good actor; able to flip the switch of his charm to where he’s a different man entirely. People seem to be drawn to him like moths to a flame, not knowing danger if it stared them in the face. You had seen a few blush under his attention while the bolder would silently slip him their number. You grit your teeth as he palmed each one into a pocket, politely kissing the backs of hands and allowing casual hugs. Things he would never--

“Honey, get us a drink, if you would.” He orders and you take the out as soon as you’re given. So caught up in needing to get away, you temporarily forget your need to stay close to him for your job. You reach a table filled to the brim of various, rich foods, feeling a little lighter now that you’ve put distance between the two of you.

“You look like you could use something heavier than champagne, yeah?”

On full alert your eyes jump up to meet blue ones, preparing a retort before you realize these aren’t the same blue eyes you know. While cold, these have an almost jagged edge to them, much like the silver hair framing the man’s face. Pointed, Elezen ears peek out from the snow white locks, the tips a rosy red. Thick, strong eyebrows are furrowed in a scowl, with lush lips pulled into a frown. “Are you done staring?”

Snapping from your stupor, you have the decency to mumble an apology and avert your gaze. The stranger scoffs and reaches inside his coat. Your instincts go on high alert, a hand of your swiftly moving to reach for his wrist before it is intercepted by his other hand. Your eyes widen at the man’s quick reflexes, to which he simply arches a single eyebrow. “Calm down. I’m just trying to help you. I know who you are.” He pulls out a simple, silver flask, giving it a shake so you can hear what must be liquor sloshing inside.

He flexes his hand around your wrist, and you realize he’s waiting for you to go slack. “Well? You want some?”

Still wary, you release the tension you had been holding, and he lets you go. “Only if you tell me who you are.”

Tutting, he twists the cap off the flask and takes a long sip. Smacking his lips with a smile, you can smell what is a strong bourbon on his breath. “Only if you tell me yours. Name’s Estinien.” He holds out the flask once more. “Last time I’m gonna ask.”

Taking it from his hand, you stare at it for a moment before quickly taking a gulp. The bourbon burns, but in a silky smooth way. High quality bourbon apparently. “I’m Honey.” you return, giving his flask back to him.

Grunting his thanks, he twists the cap back on in one turn and shoves it back inside his blazer. “Bodyguard to the Galvus heir right?”

Biting your lip, you wonder if he’s just digging for information, or genuinely making small talk. “Oh come on, I’m trying to make conversation here. Not like you weren’t all over the bloody news a few weeks ago.”

Huffing, you cross your arms defensively. “I am here on _business_ you know.” You do your best to maintain a neutral expression, but something about his gruffness knocks you off balance.

“So am I. You think you’re the only bodyguard stuck here?” He questions, arching a wintry brow. “I’ve had my eye on you ever since you got here. I’m free to roam wherever the hell I want; so long as I keep boss man in sight.”

At his comment, your eyes search out Zenos in the crowd, able to find him easily as he towers over the majority of them. He’s still winning over whatever woman he’s with at the moment, and for the most part, _safe_, so he doesn’t need your attention still. “Considering the last time I went out, my client was nearly killed. Forgive me if I try to hang a bit closer.”

“Apology accepted.” Estinien grins roguishly and your face goes up in flames at how good it looks on his handsome features. “Aside from that disaster, this is the first time I’ve ever seen you. Seems like he keeps you on an equally tight leash, huh?”

Reaching for what looks to be some sort of fish on a nearby table, you pop it into your mouth to bide some time to figure out a crafty answer. “He keeps a low profile compared to his father. Everyone knows who Livia is, right?”

“That bitch? Who doesn’t?” He snorts, leaning back against the table. His rough demeanor has you warming up to him rather than feeling pushed away. Maybe something was wrong with you… “Anytime I’ve tried to talk to her, she’s had a stick up her ass. But I’m not surprised. All the Garlean bastards do.”

Oh, you two would get along just fine.

“You’re definitely a better conversationalist than I’ve heard here tonight.” You compliment, to which his grin grows. You find yourself girlishly amused by his antics.

“Well, not like I got anything else to do tonight ‘til I can go home. Might as well and try to find someone interesting to talk to.” His handsome grin hasn’t left his face, blue eyes twinkling with mirth. Keeping Zenos in your sights, you remain there by the table, unsure of how much time passes as you continue to talk with Estinien. Guests come and go, art is sold, and the trays slowly empty as the night wanes on. You can’t remember anyone making you laugh as much as Estinien had, as he shares some of the happier blunders of his youth. You wonder how you can ask for his number without being so...obvious.

“Making friends Estinien?”

Turning, an older man (or is he younger?) strolls up to you two. Dressed in his own tuxedo, he shares the same frostbitten hair as Estinien, though that is where most similarities end. Far shorter in stature, a pair of goggles sits on his forehead, his jawline covered by a well groomed beard. Something about him seems familiar...you’ve seen his face before.

“You’re the one who told me to go mingle, Cid.” Estinien drawls, suddenly prickly as a pear.

“Cid?” Your eyes widen as you take in the stockier man before you. “As in Cid nan Garlond? Creator of Ironworks?” You gasp, unable to keep the stars from your eyes.

He gives you a warm smile. “The one and only. Might I have the pleasure of your name?”

Shyly, you tuck a stray hair behind your ear. “My name is Honey, and I’m the bodyguard of Zenos yae Galvus.”

His eyebrows shoot up for just a second as he glances at Estinien. You miss Estinien give a curt nod to Cid. “Oh, is that so?” His hand fishes into his pocket for a brief second before he extends it in an offer to shake. As you clasp your hand with his, you feel cardstock beneath your palm. As your eyebrows arch in confusion, he gives you a wink. “It is not often we get to meet on...kinder terms with our competitors.”

“_Kinder,_ Garlond?”

Quickly releasing his hand you spin to find Varis has somehow snuck up on your little gathering, usual frown in place. His hair is neatly braided down his back, tuxedo accentuating his figure just like his son’s. Cid gives Varis an innocent smile, one that shows no fear. “Of course, Galvus. After all, you are such a fierce competitor and as such we haven’t been able to speak as companions. I was merely commenting on the novelty of meeting an employee of yours that was not so...abrasive.”

Varis’ frown deepens, clearly unsatisfied with Cid backhanded comment. “She is certainly more...docile than others in my employ. However, I have heard of her ferocity.” You flinch as Varis places a hand on your shoulder, wishing desperately to move away. “Did you have a reason for talking to _my_ bodyguard?” You swear you can feel bile rise in your throat.

Cid still smiles, betraying nothing. “Personally, no. I had seen her speaking with my own bodyguard here, and was curious who he had found to chat with. She was a new face as far as I could tell. We had just finished introductions when you had arrived.” Varis’ cold, golden eyes slide over to Estinien, who looks like he’s one hair away from telling him to fuck off.

“I see. Perhaps your own bodyguard could benefit to learn from her.” Varis comments to which Estinien starts to open his mouth before Cid places a steadying hand in front of him. Estinien huffs as he casts a murderous look at the Galvus patriarch.

“That actually sounds like an excellent idea, Galvus. Would you be opposed to Honey coming over to see what Estinien is lacking?” Cid proposes, pressing firmly on Estinien who throws him an exasperated look.

Varis considers him a moment, looking between you and the Ironworks CEO. Giving your shoulder a firm squeeze, he speaks, “An agreeable idea, Garlond. Since she is so much _kinder_, as you have said, perhaps this can be the start of coming to more...agreeable terms with one another.” Varis finally releases you and you let out a breath you didn’t know you had been holding.

“Excellent. I will have the two exchange information. Until next time, Varis.” He nods, at the much taller man, before turning to you. “And to you, Miss Honey,” he holds out his hand to which Estinien places a glossy, blue card in it. Flipping it over, he whips out a pin from inside his blazer and scribbles a number down. “Please take this. This should have Estinien’s contact info so that you may reach him and organize for your meeting at a later date.” Taking the card from him you give him a slight bow and a murmur of thanks. “I believe it is time for us to start making our way home. Good evening to you both.”

You watch as the pair stride away, taking a moment to glance at the business card you were given. _Estinien Wyrmblood_ is printed in elegant lettering, complete with his contact information. You can still smell some of his cologne lingering on it, finding it pleasant.

“Do not dally on meeting with them.” Varis cuts into your thoughts, causing you to turn to him. One brow of his is upraised as he looks down at you, though with infinitely less disdain than you had met. The way he looks at you makes you uncomfortable being belief, wishing to be anywhere else but here. “I certainly do not know Garlond’s motives, but you will be useful in figuring out what they are.”

Furrowing your brow at him, your cross your arms in defiance. “I’m a bodyguard, not a spy.”

“I am aware. However, this is the first time Garlond has ever entertained ‘building a bridge’. You will simply need to act as you normally do. Meet with this Estinien; see what happens.”

He smirks just as Zenos strolls up, lips curled cruelly.

“That is an order.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with how I had the outline, I was actually planning to shove more, but I'd been hemming and hawwing for months on some events I need to play out....as a result, I'm trying to allow myself more flexibility in terms of shifting my outline. I have basic points for each chapter, but sometimes I end up adding extra bits or extra information, or simply writing more than planned. I dont' think I'll come to regret this decision to split it up here, at least hopefully I won't. 
> 
> Also new characters are introduced! Estinien and Cid are here. I'm hoping I do Estinien justice as I feel pretty hit or miss with him, esp trying to make him believable in a more modern setting. Can't exactly go on about "swiving tables" without sounding out of place. Hoping I still keep some of his prickly-ness without making him sound like a frat boy tbh LOL
> 
> At the least you get a new chapter sooner! Enjoy ❤


	15. Mating Dance

It doesn’t take long after those words for Zenos to announce you would be going home for the night and retiring before it got to be much later. You could feel his pressing stare on you the entire way to the limo where Ardbert waited, the atmosphere tense as you silently rode back to the estate. As soon as you reached the premises you were ordered to spill everything that had occurred while he was distracted, verbatim if you wanted to live.

There was a lot of yelling late into the night, a lot of frustration as Zenos seemed ready to threaten the truth out of you, and you being halfway done with bullshit after having to already be in his father’s presence more than what was required of you. You thought you had placated him enough to have him let you go to bed to rest, but that only gave him the energy to admonish you in the morning.

“I already fucking told you what he had said! He wants to use me as a pawn to go see if I can glean any secrets from kicking the bodyguard’s ass. What don’t you get--”

“What _you_ do not get is my father’s motives are not so simple, you stupid woman--”

You snatch him by the collar and pull him to you with a guttural growl. “Call me stupid again, _Garlean_.”

“Stop acting like you are, _savage_.” He chuckles, pulling away fast enough before your fist can connect with his face. “I won’t let you strike me so easily, my beast.” All amusement has drained from his voice as he looms above you, doing his damndest to intimidate you. However you’re too riled up to take him seriously, throwing all caution out the window as you loom right back. “Whether you like it or not, you _need_ my protection.” He murmurs ominously, a chill racing up your spine but you pay it no mind. “Why are you so eager to follow his orders now? Why are you in such a hurry to go run off to that farce of a man who could never match me in might, let alone your own strength?”

You bare your teeth, eyes aflame as you snarl at him. “I’m in no rush. You told me yourself not to disobey your father. But if the thought of a little competition gets you this upset, I’ll go over there in the tightest dress in my closet--” You cry out as he lifts you up by the front of your shirt, his eyes cold as ice. The same murderous intent you had seen in his eyes before but never had he aimed at you. Instinct screams at you to flee, common sense yells at you to go limp in submission.

Naturally, you do none of those things.

“It had slipped my mind how much of a _fool_ you could be, _savage_.” His voice is on par with how deadly he sounds talking with his father, his grip a reminder of the strength and cruelty he had wrapped in his gigantic form. “Sometimes I fear I’ve let you go unchecked for far too long.”

With a light tut, you grip his wrist tight and swing your legs up to wrap around his arm. Growling, he tries toshake you off but as soon as he reaches for you with his other hand you dig your nails in deep to the wrist that is holding you, making sure to hit a pressure point that has him loosening his grip. Holding tight with your legs, you work yourself out of the shirt you’re in, freeing yourself. Snarling, he moves to try and grab you once more but you are slippery like water, eluding his grasp with your smaller form, dropping to the floor.

Landing on both feet as graceful as a cat, you grab the arm he reached at you with and quickly wrench it behind his back, frowning as he lets out a slight grunt in pain as you put enough pressure to threaten to dislocate his shoulder. Leaning close against him, your lips are just a breath away as you whisper into his ear,“You’ve never had me checked in the first place, idiot.”

With a firm shove, you kick him away from you, leaving him to quickly fling his arms out in front of him to brace himself from falling on his face. He remains like that as you circle around him, moving toward the door. “I am going to follow your father’s orders as much as it pains me to do anything that piece of shit tells me to do. I’m not going to have him breathing down _my_ neck because you can’t share your toys for two goddamn seconds.” You give one glance back at him, confused as to why he hasn’t stood or pursued you. He remains there, long strands of golden hair obscuring his face from view, kneeling upon the floor.

“With any luck I’ll be too shit at espionage to be of any use to your father and he’ll stick me back with you. I’ll at least have the time to go out and actually _do something_ for once.”

With no more to say, you stride out the home gym, not giving another glance back. The halls are still somewhat quiet as you tread down them, the morning a bit quieter due to it being the weekend. You usually did not spend every morning on the weekend working with Zenos, needing to take days to rest your muscles, but due to _unforeseen circumstances_, things had changed.

_I need to clear my head_, you think, making a beeline to your room and from there, your shower. It had become your safe place, more than your room had. As many times Zenos had barged into your room unannounced, uninvited, _unwanted_, he had never gone as far as skulking around your bathroom. You had begun to personalize it before you realized, a few candles lining the shelves, some used bottles of bubble bath for the few times you got to luxuriate.

While a bubble bath sounded absolutely divine at this moment, you had no time to relax and pamper yourself, needing to still get dressed in time to make it to your meeting with Varis. Starting the shower, you turn the knobs to have it fairly warm, letting water cascade over your supple skin. You knew you were to be going to the Garlond estate under the guise of training with their strongest bodyguard, but since it was supposed to be espionage…

Reaching for a flowery, pink bottle, you dump a generous amount of it onto your loofah and lather it well, smoothing the scented suds over your skin. Just the scent of it is enough to brighten your mood and make you a little more eager about your outing today. Rinsing off, you grab your fluffiest towel to dry off, heading back into your room to get dressed. You had already decided to show up in your standard uniform, having packed away a change of clothes into another gym bag that you sling over your shoulder. Taking a glance at yourself in the mirror, you give yourself a nod of approval and head out into the hallway.

Varis' "public" office was thankfully on the bottom floor, meaning you didn't have to run the risk of bumping into Zenos. You had actually never been there yourself, and had to even ask one of the maids which door it was hidden behind. Giving your thanks you stride proudly toward it, head held high as you give a steady knock on the fine wood.

"Enter."

Twisting the knob you push it wide open, greeted with a slightly cool breeze. Like Zenos’ office, Varis' has no windows, but he is not in total darkness, as it is well lit by ornate lamps that stand in the corners. The room's glow is oddly warm for the cold stare of its occupant who sits at a rather large desk on the other side of the room. Between you and him are a grouping of chairs with a table at its center, and just from a glance you can tell it's only the highest quality leather. Shelves holding books line the walls, and there is even a small bar between them.

"You may sit." While phrased as a suggestion, it is uttered more like an order, and you nearly forget yourself before you shut your mouth and take a seat. The chair feels like it practically grabs you and drags you into its softness, the leather feeling amazing beneath your fingertips as you rest your hands on the armrests.

Varis continues to scribble away at whatever papers he's looking at on his desk, and taking a good look at him you notice he's wearing what seems to be a simple pair of reading glasses. They suit his face well and dare day soften his harsh features just enough that you would call him handsome. As usual, his hair is tied back in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck, ends clipped and perfectly trimmed and not a strand out of place.

"I appreciate that you at least have the decency to arrive here in a timely manner." He begins, placing his pen back in its stand. Threading his fingers together, he gives you an almost bored look, and you can see the traces of his son's features in his eyes. "I do not require you to be trained in any specific espionage for this. Simply act as you normally would and do not bring embarrassment to my name." Pushing away from the desk, he opens a drawer to his right and pulls out a small black box. As he stands you fight the instinct to not stand as well, not feeling comfortable with him looming above you.

"Within this box lies a necklace that will be recording all your conversations. It will not be feeding us said conversations in real time and instead be saving them internally where you will turn it in at the end of each visit." He informs, opening the box and taking the necklace in hand. It looks so small dangling from his fingers, but so beautiful. The Garlean logo is held in place by oxidized silver chain, giving it a blackened color. The red of the Garlean logo is made with beautifully cut ruby, making you wonder why he would spend so much money for this purpose, but to a CEO, it’s probably a drop in the bucket.

"At the risk of being rude, do you seriously think they wouldn't be careful with their words?" You blurt, watching as he raises a strong brow.

"Garlond is foolish, but not that foolish." Varis huffs out a chuckle, clearly amused. "However, his bodyguard is stupid. Much like yourself, he had just enough muscle and training to make a decent enough meat shield that Garlond snatched him off the streets. Perhaps you can use that as a talking point." He smirks, reveling in your ire.

"Whatever. Go over there, kick the bodyguard’s ass, act normal. That it?" You snarl, through hiding your distaste for him.

"For someone as simple as yourself to understand, yes, if you must put it so crudely," he scoffs, moving to stand behind you. You move to stand but a firm hand on your shoulder keeps you in place. "I do not want you to just act 'normal'. I am fully aware how closely leashed my son keeps you. Perhaps you may find a kindred spirit in this bodyguard…" His fingers flex and dig into your suit. "Perhaps you might find something else."

"If you are done here," You snap, shrugging his hand away but his other hand comes to slink the necklace around your neck. The chain is cool and light against your skin and hardly noticeable.

"If you are so eager to go, you may. I have already arranged for your transportation to and from their estate. This is a rather important mission I am entrusting to you, savage. I trust I do not need to explain the consequences should you sabotage it, or fail." His fingers drag along the exposed skin of your neck, and despite the obvious warmth of his body, his touch feels so frigid. "If there was ever a time to prove your worth, this would be it."

With one final press of his fingers into your skin he withdraws and you stand to your feet immediately, shooting him a glare that restrains none of your loathing. He looks as amused as his son would, except his expression is like a knife twisting in your gut with how disgusted it makes you feel. "I've nothing to prove to you. Or to anyone here." You hiss, making your way toward the door.

"So you say," Varis hums, walking back to sit at his desk. Reclining in his leather chair, he gives you a slow smile. "I look forward to your reports, Honey."

With a curt nod that maintains the bare minimum amount of respect, you walk out the door. Once in the hallway, you take a few steps before you feel safe enough to run through every cuss word known to you, unable to take out your anger on something physical. Taking some calming breaths, your hand glides up to the necklace that rests on your skin, frowning as you enjoy the feeling of the cool silver on your skin. You'd have to be careful with your own words as well, making sure to give nothing away or never knowing when it was recording. Something told you that the bodyguard, Estinien, was not stupid by any means, and that Varis merely looked down upon him like he did to anyone thay wasn't Garlean.

It's a lovely day outside as you step out, a Lalafellin driver waiting for you under the shaded awning. You greet him in acknowledgement, allowing him to open the door for you so that you may sit inside. As the door closes a sense of excitement bubbles within you, it finally starting to sink in that you are getting to leave the estate on your own for the first time in months. As the driver gets in the car and starts the engine, you gaze out at the sprawling grounds beneath an azure sky, missing the icy eyes watching you as the car pulls away.

* * *

The drive to the Garlond estate is longer than you think, as you have to go through the city which takes long enough in and of itself. Once you leave the skyscrapers behind, you're moving closer to the countryside, sitting just on the outskirts of Kugane. You've left the more packed residential areas behind and are left with bigger, more affluent houses that sprawl over the land. Most are as tacky and gaudy as the Galvus estate, making you wonder to yourself if all rich people had a propensity to have so much money and so little taste.

"We've arrived, ma'am." Your driver speaks up, the first words he's uttered since you first got in the car. Turning toward a gate you look toward a more modern looking home, that looks like it drew from neither Garlemald or Kugane for inspiration. All squares and boxes, it still looks eye-catching, protected by a wrought iron gate with a speaker outside that the driver pulls up next to.

Reaching with small arms, you watch as he pushes the button, that is followed by a sharp beep. "Garlond estate," A feminine voice answers.

"Hello, I am the chauffeur for Lord Varis, here to bring his son's bodyguard for her appointment." The driver responds.

There is momentary silence aside from the quick rustle of paper. "All right, you may come in. Please follow the driveway to the main entrance." As soon as she finishes her sentence, there's a loud buzz followed by the front gates slowly swinging open, allowing you inside. The driver does as instructed and follows the brick road toward the opulent house ahead of you. Getting closer, it somehow looks even more magnificent, and you entertain the idea of beating Cid nan Garlond's current bodyguard into the ground so well he'd consider hiring you.

Reaching the front doors, you see the man himself standing outside in simple slacks and a button down. Certainly not casual for being in what you assume is his own home, but definitely dressed for business while maintaining a sense of comfort. The car pulls to a stop, the driver shuffling out the seat to open the door and scuttle around to your side to let you out. Murmuring your thanks, you put one foot in front of the other and step out onto the hand laid brick, enjoying the feel of it beneath your feet. Cid nan Garlond himself offers a hand out to you, and you graciously place yours in his where he pulls you up from your sitting position with surprising ease.

He chuckles, most likely at your unintentional surprise clear as day on your face. “I may not get to be in the shop as much as I used to...but you lift enough machinery, you stay fairly fit.” He grins, giving your hand a firm shake. “I must say, this is already shaping up to be a much more pleasant experience without your employer to interfere.”

His smile is warm and welcoming, and you can’t help but open up to him in kind. “I have to agree. I must admit I had entertained the idea of pummeling your bodyguard so good you might consider hiring me while I was here.”

He releases a hearty laugh at that, releasing your hand with one more good handshake. “Why, I think I like you already, Honey.” Placing a courteous hand on your back, he urges you toward the front door where sweet air conditioning awaits.

Stepping in his home, it looks as beautiful inside as it does on the outside. You stare in awe at everything as you pass by, doing your best to follow behind closely.

“I take it my home is to your liking?” Cid questions, slowing his pace so that you may gawk a little longer.

“I apologize, I don’t mean to linger,” you giggle nervously, cheeks tinting. What a bum you must look like, the street rat Zenos calls you to be slipping on her Cinderella shoes for a taste of luxury.

“It’s more than all right. I’d rather it be looked at after all, I had it built for that reason.” He says with a wink. “I do not miss ‘home’ but I am also impartial to the native architecture. I instead favored the style I saw back from my stay in Eorzea.” He explains, giving you a whole new perspective on his home. No wonder you didn’t recognize anything about it; Eorzea was somehow even more foreign than Garlemald. Celebrities would visit from there all the time, but somehow you just...never...knew anything about it…

_She watches over us, my dear. Over all of Eorzea, over your room, over you._

_She?_

_The Mother Crystal, my dear._

“Are you all right?”

Blinking, your eyes slowly refocus back to Cid’s blue eyes that look upon you with concern. You quickly give him a small smile, scratching your head nervously. “I apologize. Just a slight dizzy spell.”

You see obvious doubt flash through his eyes for a moment before he masks it with something else. “Do you need to sit down?” He offers instead of saying whatever it was he was holding back.

“No, no, I’m fine, I promise.” You reassure him, taking a few steps ahead. “I think it was just a wave of fatigue from my earlier spar with Zenos.”

He relaxes visibly then, resuming his walk to wherever he was taking you. “You had sparred knowing you would be coming here?”

“We spar every morning,” you offer vaguely, hoping he doesn’t press you further about it. To think about the nuances of you and Zenos’ relationship was exhausting in itself, and you definitely didn’t want to get into explaining it.

Cid seems to be quick on the pick up and segues the conversation elsewhere. “I see. Well, I’m sure someone as talented as yourself knows their limits and is more than capable of taking on another strong opponent today.”

“Without a doubt, Mister Garlond.”

“Please, if I may call you by your given name, then it is only right I extend the same kindness, at least when your employer is not around.” He turns down a hallway, leading you past a magnificent indoor garden, that despite its large size, it was in no way visible from the outside. “Estinien usually has finished his own training by this time, but I believe he may have delayed it in preparation of your meeting today.”

“I have to say I’m a little excited. It's been so long since I’ve had an opponent outside of Zenos.” You admit carefully, trying not to stare at him too hard as you gauge his reaction.

“I fear Estinien could possibly say the same. Thankfully, I’ve kept myself out of trouble and he’s been more a piece of arm candy than an actual bodyguard.” He jokes, giving you a warm smile.

“Arm candy, am I?”

The two of you turn to find Estinien standing behind you, looking as grumpy as the first time you had met. Brows furrowed, he gives a threatening glare to Cid who seems largely unconcerned.

“Now, now, no need to take offense. After all, it just means you look good, now don’t you?” Cid teases, laughing as Estinien’s brow furrows impossibly further.

Sure enough, Estinien _does_ look good. Dressed in a loose tank top, his usually unbound hair is tied back in a high ponytail, exposing the elegant line of his neck. Unlike Zenos who prefers to wear form fitting gym wear, Estinien has chosen some grey sweatpants that are baggy enough to be comfortable, but snug enough to where they won’t be a hindrance.

_And if you give just a glance between his legs--_

“But what are you doing out here Estinien? I thought you would be warming up for your little bout with our guest.” Cid comments as he begins to walk again to continue escorting you to wherever it was he was taking you.

“I went to grab something to eat.” He fishes out some dried calamari from his pocket, neatly wrapped in wax paper.

“Your favorite as usual, I see. Did you think to bring enough to share with our guest?” Cid asks, taking clear pleasure out of taunting poor Estinien.

“If she gets hungry I’ll take her to the kitchens,” The Elezen grumbles, frown deepening. “If you’re _quite_ through making fun of me at my expense, I believe I can get the both of us to the gym quite well on my own.”

“Of course, I can see when I am clearly in the way and unwanted.” Cid sighs, unable to resist getting one last barb in. “It was a pleasure to share a few moments with you, Honey. Please do not hesitate to put this grouch in the ground if he tries anything untoward with you.”

You hear Estinien’s breath audibly hitch for a moment, your hands flying up to your mouth to stifle your laughter as the taller man goes red in the face. Before Estinien can even formulate a response Cid is already making a turn down the maze that is his house.

The frost haired male runs his fingers through his snowy locks in exasperation, his cheeks still a slight pink even as he glares down at you. “Ignore him.” He huffs, displacing the once bound strands. “He just likes to get a rise out of me, is all.” He grumbles, moving on past you. You give one last little titter before following along, trying not to embarrass him any further.

“So, did you have anything in particular planned for today?” You ask, following him down the hallway. Opening a door he lets you two outside where another building lies across the way. While smaller by far in comparison to the main house, it is still the size of an average home.

“Not in particular. Figured we’d just hit each other until one of us cried mercy.” He drones, his long legs carrying him across the land with ease. You find that he has a rather nice figure from behind, his shoulders broad and strong, leading to firm biceps that were muscular, but not bulky. His waist was fairly narrow, his thighs’ musculature similar to the rest of him in that it was obvious he took care of himself, but did not care about mass.

And would that you could actually find the opportunity to see if you could bounce gil off that ass of his…

_Get your head out of the gutter for two seconds, girl,_ you mentally chide yourself, instead focusing on the rosy points of his ears. For someone so decidedly irritable, he is, it is clear he takes care of his appearance quite well. While his hair at first glance looks shaggy, it has the luster that only comes from expensive shampoo. Despite him already having looked like he worked up a sweat prior to his snack break, when he brushed by you you caught a whiff of what must be the remnants of his shower that morning.

“Well if you have no preference for how you have your ass kicked, then who am I to complain?” You snark, snickering as he throws a confident glare over his shoulder in your direction.

“We’ll see about that.”

Reaching the building, you find that it really is about the size of a normal house. When you step in, it certainly has that appearance, and you feel that somehow the meeting has taken on a more personal tone. Leading you down a much smaller hallway, he opens a door and flicks on the light, revealing a home gym that is nearly the size of Zenos’ back at the estate.

“There’s water in that fridge over there,” he murmurs, pointing lazily at the miniature fridge nestled on a counter. “You can change in that bathroom over there.”

Nodding, you go do just that, dropping your gym bag to the floor with a thud. Changing out of your stuffy suit, you wonder if you could’ve just shown up in your workout clothes and if that would’ve been offensive. As you tug your shirt off, your hands brush against the cool necklace that has lied hidden beneath your button down. Though the metal still is cool to the touch, it is also warm from having adjusted to your body heat, making you forget its presence. Reminding yourself to watch your words and mind what you say, you continue to dress.

Stepping out, you look around the gym a little more. It is similar in structure to Zenos’ granted instead of katanas and other sword types being displayed on the wall, you instead see--

“You know how to use a lance?” you blurt out, attracted to the glint of the metal on the opposite wall. Your feet carry you there without thinking, hand reaching out to touch before Estinien grabs your wrist with barely a touch of gentleness.

“Lances. Glaives, spears, and pikes. And they are not for you to touch.” He huffs, eyes hard and serious.

Smirking, you twist from his grip unexpectedly, grabbing his arm and swinging him onto his back on the floor. You pin him with nothing more but your weight, your thighs resting near his strong ones, smirking down at him. “Very well. I’m only good with swords anyway.”

He gives his own smirk, and you yelp as it grows wider as he suddenly jerks the both of you to where you now lie on your back beneath him. “An uneven fight. I believe we are both skilled in hand to hand combat.”

“Do you pin all your house guests?” You tut, giving him an offended look.

“Only those that are incredibly cocky and need to be put in their place.”

Riled up, you break free from his hold, the two of you creating space between your two bodies. He slowly slides into a crouch, arms upraised, guarded, his sneer somehow inflaming you further. “Why the face? Afraid you can’t back up all that talk?” He taunts, feet shuffling across the floor.

“I’ll show you talk--” You dash at him, kicking a leg out for his face. His reflexes are fast; he dodges the first kick easily, so you decide to speed it up. What he doesn’t dodge, he blocks, your legs coming into contact with the hard muscle you so shamelessly ogled earlier. You can see a mote of surprise on his face; he clearly wasn’t expecting you to be this swift. Smirking, you press harder, looking to break his guard.

“I think you might be too used to fighting your charge.” He growls, snatching you by the leg on your next kick. Before you can wrench it out, he’s swung his head underneath, hooking your leg practically around his neck. Standing to his full height, he throws you off balance, leaving him able to take the rest of your weight and flip you over his shoulder and dump you on the floor.

For a moment, you stare up at the ceiling in a daze, adrenaline coursing through your veins.

When was the last time you had been surprised?

You haven’t fought anyone else aside from Zenos. He has been your only opponent for months.

You had grown stale.

You had grown weak.

_You had found a challenge._

You giggle for a moment, an emotion you hadn’t felt in so long bubbling up from deep within. Estinien casts you a concerning glance, _did I flip her too hard_ an evident question on his face.

“Oh...you’re right pole boy...it has been a long time.”

“Pole boy…?!” He mumbles angrily, watching as you jerk yourself back up to a standing position in one fluid motion.

Dusting yourself off, you roll your shoulders, clench and unclench your fists. When you look him in the eye, he gasps, seeing a different look entirely coming from you.

“Let’s dance.”

It is refreshing beyond words to have a new opponent, so much so you can't keep a smile off your face. Skilled as you are, within the first hour you've got a good grasp of Estinien's fighting style, able to begin countering him with little difficulty. Despite this, despite Zenos being right he would be hardly a match for you, it has highlighted weak points and blind spots you have missed training solely with Zenos. Where Zenos often uses a mix of bulk and speed to overwhelm his opponent with sheer might, Estinien uses his leaner frame to duck and weave, able to strike you where Zenos would've been too slow. Where Zenos rushes you down, Estinien hangs back, poised like a cobra ready to strike.

"I don't think I've seen anyone smile as much as you have during a bout," The Elezen man comments as he moves to grapple you. You slip out of his grasp but he is quick to recover before you can take advantage and land a hit on him.

"Good opponents are hard to come by." You compliment, circling him as you try to debate your next move.

He lets out a rude snort. "You don't have to spare my feelings. I'm man enough to know when I'm outmatched." His lips pull into a smug grin. "But I will take the compliment anyway."

"You're welcome," you grunt, kicking out at him again, prepared for him to catch your leg. He only blocks it so you swing around to bring up the other in hopes he will be too slow. Just before he can bring his hands up to grab hold of your leg bring it back down. You smirk at the confusion etched on his face, watching it turn to shock as you dip low and sweep his feet from under him the same time you give him a hard shove, letting gravity do the rest. Estinien crashes to the floor and you pounce him like a couerl, making sure to actually pin him in place, your hand fisted in his shirt. "Do you give?"

He looks up at you in a daze for a moment, his chest heaving from exertion. Wonder seems to pass through his eyes, before it morphs into a dark appreciation. "I give."

"Good." you grin, relaxing your hold on him. "I think we've had more than a good workout," you breathe, taking note of how far the hands of the clock on the opposite wall have moved. "This has been most enjoyable, but I don't think I'll over stay,"

Before you can begin to rise, his hands grip your thighs, nearly kneading the muscle there. Your face flames instantly, eyes wide as you stare in shock at the brazen, Elezen man beneath you.

"I hope you wouldn't be opposed to making this a...regular thing." He purrs, voice so low you can feel it vibrate through his chest and therefore through you. Interest stirs low in your belly, pink tongue darting out to swipe over your lips unconsciously.

"Are you so...open with all your guests?" You ask, settling your weight on him further.

"Only the ones that kick my ass." He licks his own lips, not bothering to hide the desire swimming in his eyes. "And that happens to be a very small list." His fingers flex and you wish you could feel what it would be like to have his hands touching your bare skin.

"I see." You murmur, bending over, heart racing as your lips lie just a breath away from his. "Though if what I'm feeling beneath me is any indication for how you're feeling...I'm guessing you want more than just tips on how to not get your ass beat."

He scoffs, giving you a mean look. "Has anyone ever told you you talk too much?"

Before you can retort he closes the distance, pressing his lips to yours almost feverishly. It has been so long since you've been kissed like this, where someone so clearly, so unabashedly wants you. You take the lead which seems to startle him for a second as you request entrance into his mouth but he's quick to catch up, your tongues dancing together so well it draws a moan from deep within.

As you part for air, you have to stop your hips from scooting down just that little bit further and grinding down. Usually you would be ashamed; to have more than a peck on the first date so-to-speak was unheard for you. But then again, your other needs had been suppressed for so long…

"Won't your boss find it suspicious if I keep coming over here?" You ask, arching into him as his lips trail down your jawline.

"Hardly. He already expected you would come here often," he trails off, your eyes widening at what he was not saying.

_We already knew he would send you to spy on us._

"So come as much as you like." He gives a sharp nip that pulls a surprised squeak that ebbs into a moan as he suckles the skin, leaving a mark. "And if you're willing to give me a chance...I could make you come as much as you'd like too."

"I never took you as one to sleep on the first date," You rasp, unable to keep your hips from grinding down. You shudder atop him, nails digging into his arms.

"Oh rest assured, I am being quite the gentleman right now. I simply find myself unable to resist having my ass kicked by an attractive woman." He purrs, eyes half lidded.

You flush for an entirely different reason now, wondering how long it had been since someone had expressed such blatant affection, how could it be that your enemy--

Wait--

Is he your enemy--

No, no, Varis is, you're here to stop Varis, through Zenos--

Zenos--

He…

"I have to go."

You crawl from atop him, heart twisting as you flee from the building. Stumbling outside, the sun hangs near the top of the sky, giving you nowhere to hide from your shame. Whipping your work phone out you let the chauffeur know you'll be out shortly, thankful that you memorized the path Cid led you down so that you can make it out the house without getting lost in it. One would think you actually did the deed with how fast you book it out of there, feet crashing hard against the driveway as you dash through the open gate and into the tinted car.

The driver looks slightly panicked but you assure him that all is well and make up a lie that you're supposed to have been back to the mansion half an hour ago. He all but floors the gas, peeling away from the Garlond estate and back toward the mansion, your fingers clutching your necklace to your chest.

* * *

“You are back later than I expected.” Varis notes as you stalk into his office. Standing by the window, he arches a single brow. He says nothing as you all but slam the necklace down on his desk, doing your best to keep your expression blank and reveal nothing. “How did it go?” he asks as he moves to sit down and finger the necklace between long fingers.

“Isn’t that what the necklace is for?” You snap, wanting nothing more than to shower again for the second time today and crawl in bed.

Thin lips pull into a cruel smirk. “Of course. But that is for someone else to listen to and make sure you have not sold any secrets that would be...problematic for you.” He drawls, playing with the necklace in his hand.

Baring your teeth, you resist the urge to punch him in his stupid face. “I went over there, and I kicked his ass.”

“For three hours?”

“Yes, for _three hours_.” You sigh, exasperated. He knew you hated him, and clearly was not above dragging this out as long as possible just to irritate you.

_At least I can see where Zenos gets it from…_

“Interesting.” He muses, holding the emblem between his thumb and forefinger. “And would you like to return?”

It is your turn to arch a brow at him, crossing your arms across your chest. “Would I _like_ to?” you repeat, making sure you heard him correctly. He nods. “I understood it as I did not have a choice in the matter.”

“As I told you before, Garlond is not stupid.” The older man places the necklace upon his desk, threading his fingers together to rest his head upon his hands. “His bodyguard might be nothing but a meatshield, but I doubt he is not competent enough to know how to watch his words if Garlond had debriefed him.” Leaning back, he fixes you with a knowing smirk. “After all, you have nothing of note to report, am I correct?”

“No,” you grumble, wishing you couldn’t give him the satisfaction of being right.

“As I had thought. In which case, if they will be so tight lipped, there is no need to expend the energy or resources of sending you over there. I’ve never been able to understand Garlond’s fondness for the countryside, as that alone makes any wish of visitation dry up like a forgotten well.” He barks out a laugh at the incredulous expression you didn’t even realize you had on your face. “Well if there is nothing else, you are dismissed. I will be sending your outing to some lackey to comb through later.” With a dismissive wave fitting his dismissal of you, he picks up the necklace once more, spinning to face away from you.

You remain shocked for but a few more milliseconds before deciding to take it for what it is and leave.

You didn’t think Varis would let you have any say on whether or not you would return to the Garlond estate, but even he could see to reason that you wouldn’t get anything out of them just by fighting his bodyguard. Thinking about Estinien again makes your lips tingle, about how well he treated you. His lips aside, he really was a decent training partner to help you work out any kinks in your defense, and you could hone his skills as well…

But you still had your commitment to Zenos. Could you really fit in waking up at the crack of dawn to train with him, to spend hours bored at work watching over him, to accompany him as you watch him murderer innocents? You had to, it was your job in more than one way. The Kugane Police were counting on you.

Feeling eyes on you, you glance up, spying cold, blue eyes glancing down at you from a balcony above. No words pass between you, but somehow, seeing him sets your heart racing, racing for so many reasons. What would he think, knowing how you acted over there?

...Why would he care?

Why do _you_ care?

_“Oh, Honey...if I wanted you, I would have you.”_

Spinning on one heel, you head straight back for Varis’ office. You do not knock as you push the mahogany door open, Varis glancing up from whatever forms he was signing looking fit to chew you out.

“Do you not have manners, _savage_?”

“I want to continue my visits with Estinien. At the Garlond estate.”

He stares at you in silence, his face relaxing until a dark look overtakes it. Leaning back in his chair, he steeples his fingers together, teeth gleaming along with the traitorous glint in his eye. “Is that so?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh WOW its been forever sorry!!! still getting the hang of job and everything q.q  
i also wanted to absolutely finish comms which took a minute but they're done and this chapter is done! Took me a min to get the ball rollin again but once I did, I couldn't stop.
> 
> also im ngl i was lowkey horny writing this LOL i didnt mean to have honey x estinien go at it so hard on the first meeting but ELF BOY HOT


	16. A New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today I have chosen violence

“Again.”

You groan as you peel yourself off the floor, after unceremoniously crashing down hard on your back. “Why are we even doing this?” You growl, picking yourself up once more. “What is this even teaching me? If you’re trying to show you’re a colossal asshole trust me; I know that already.”

Zenos stands nearby, arms crossed, eyes somehow colder than usual. “What other reason do I need aside from because I said so?” Something about him has changed; has become more rigid, more closed off. Not that he was ever necessarily _open_ with his feelings, just…

Something has changed.

It is especially noticeable on the weekends, because those have now been freed up for you. Zenos remains at home to do work while you head over to the Garlond estate.

He was mad about it, you were sure. His father was making him share his toys. You thought he'd at least get over it like three weeks ago. Instead, he refused to rise up to your banter, and he no longer fought to get a rise out of you. He had become cold and unfeeling, apathetic, barely treating you any better than any of his other lackeys.

Sighing, you wearily shake your hands in an effort to limber them up again. Carefully, you handstand, abs flexing with the effort to find your balance. Keeping your center was proving oddly difficult, your body working itself in ways it had not previously. Your arms shook momentarily as you fought to keep steady, slowly willing yourself to control your breaths. Shutting your eyes, you find your center, muscles stabilizing as you hold yourself in place. The world slowly melts away until all you can feel is the whisper of air conditioning across your stomach, hear the thrum of the mini fridge in the corner of the room…

See Zenos’ fist make a beeline straight for your abdomen…

You choke out a wheezing breath as his fist still makes a solid hit on your stomach, having made your arms go lax to drop you to the floor. The momentum of your fall has you drop onto your back, barely having the breath to roll out of the way as Zenos’ foot comes down where your head once was. “Zenos, what the fuck,” you snarl, quickly hopping to your feet, bringing your arms up in defense. He looks apathetic still, face emotionless and for a moment you feel something akin to dread as your stance weakens ever so slightly. “Zenos,”

“Do you think in a fight that an opponent won’t take the chance to strike at your most vulnerable part?” He asks in that condescending manner, sounding entirely too much like his father.

Entirely too much like when you first met.

“I thought we weren’t working on combat,” 

“_We are always working on combat._” He drones, and though his voice is without feeling, the weight of his words is oppressive all the same.

“Then you should be a little more fucking clear before we start!” You snap back, dropping your fighting stance. “Fuck this. I’m through here.” You don’t even bother looking him in the eye as you move to walk past him and out the door. Before you can even make it an ilm behind him his hand has whipped out and snagged your arm in a nigh deathgrip, slowing your circulation. Your eyes drop to where his hand has encircled your arm, veins sticking out in some places, before sliding up to meet ice blue eyes. “Let. Me. Go.”

“You will leave when I allow it.” He states, as if you had no choice in the matter.

“Zenos yae Galvus,” you begin as calmly as possible, “If you do not let me go within the next three seconds I will have you on your ass so fast you’d think it impossible.” 

A spark flashes in his eyes; it's not fear, but something else. It's gone as fast as it came though, replaced by underlying stubbornness and sheer loftiness. “I’d like to see you try.” He scoffs, to which you narrow your eyes at him.

“You and I both know I am the better fighter. Do you _want_ me to kick your ass?” You question with a smirk, flexing your arm in his hand. “Does the sadistic psychopath have a thing for powerful women?”

“You flatter yourself. I would--” He scoffs, but his three seconds are up and you twist yourself out of his grip to sure enough knock him flat on his back with your foot on his chest. 

“I do flatter myself. Because I’m worth flattering.” Stepping off him, you make your way to the door. “If you’ll excuse me, I have a date with a pointy eared bastard.”

The door clicks softly behind you as you make your way back to your room to shower. If Zenos wanted to act like a jealous cunt, that was good as well as long as he didn’t take it out on you like some sort of child who didn’t learn how to properly communicate his feelings.

Showering, you make sure to use that same floral scent you started using over a month ago; the bottle is nearly empty now. And even though its effects don’t last long due to you immediately going into a heavy training session not even an hour after, it's still worth the few seconds you see Estinien’s nostrils flare and his eyes glaze over with muted desire. Pouring a generous amount on the loofah, you rub it along your body, focusing on the sensation of it gliding across your skin. Your sight focuses and unfocuses as you clean yourself up, gazing at old wounds, old cuts and tears. 

Such ugly, ugly skin.

You were not without your own insecurities. Who would love such imperfection? Who would ever turn your way with all the scars you have? How would he ever--

Grunting, you turn the water as cold as it will go, shocking your system as your teeth begin to chatter. It scatters your thoughts enough that you can turn off the spray and step out, yanking the towel to wrap around your chilled body. Your thoughts are formless as you dress in fresh workout clothes. Some snug yoga pants and a tank top to go over your sports bra. Picking the choker up from your dresser, you fasten it around your neck, quickly forgetting its presence. Grabbing your bag, you head to walk out the door.

Your Lalafellin driver assigned to you awaits you outside, and you give him a wave as he holds open the backseat door for you. Stepping inside, you finally relax as he starts the car and pulls off from the estate.

The ride across town is not nearly as boring anymore, or at least it feels shorter now that you have been enough times. You usually text Ardbert during these rides, where you can chat about anything and you know your conversations aren't being monitored as closely. He's been incredibly supportive besides, happy to see you hanging out with someone much nicer, even if it wasn't fully your choice to do so. You had questioned why Varis actually agreed to continue your visits, but Ardbert advised you to not look a gift horse in the mouth and be happy he let you leave at all. 

That made enough sense you supposed, though a small, inner voice told you to heed Zenos' words, that his father was a man with ulterior motives…but what were they? 

_I'll think about it later_, you thought, seeing the Garlond estate come into view. The gate was already rolling open for you to come inside, the driver pulling up beneath the awning as usual. Your car had become a familiar sight at the estate, the security guard waving with a smile as you roll by. Grabbing your bag, you step out of the car and wave to your driver who waves in return and pulls away to leave until you call for him.

Walking through the front, you feel almost like you’re here on a friendly visit, not spying on the enemy. Sweet air conditioning welcomes you as you toe your shoes off at the door, slipping into your designated guest slippers. You had been given your own personal pair, which you had refused at first, but Cid had insisted. It was weird because he acted almost fatherly, but had no known children of his own, or even siblings, nieces, nephews to spoil.

“Ah, Honey, you’ve come a bit early!” 

Turning around, you halt your trek to the backyard that leads to Estinien’s quarters to instead greet Cid. Just seeing him somehow brings a smile to your face. “Good morning, Cid.” You beam, giving him a small wave. He’s dressed semi-casual, sporting some simple khaki slacks and a powder blue button down. His goggles are present as usual, situated perfectly over his third eye. 

“I had to send Estinien on a bit of an errand earlier; he might be a bit. I hope you don’t have any other business and mind a little bit of a wait?” He asks, already turning down the hall. After spending enough weekends coming over, you know that is an invitation to walk and talk with him. 

“No, no other plans for today. I surprisingly have a pretty free day for once.” You laugh, following just behind him. He slows his pace to match yours, walking side by side with you. 

“Good, good. Otherwise I would’ve prepared lunch for nothing!” He chortles, giving you good smack on the back. You wince only slightly; while incredibly rich, Cid is a man who still isn’t afraid to get his hands dirty and as a result he’s got some mean arms. 

Walking into the kitchen, the smell of what seems to be pork wafts toward you. Sure enough, you watch as he makes his way to a nearby oven in the wall and pulls out two plates of perfectly, pan seared pork chops. Your mouth waters immediately, and even though you had already eaten breakfast before your training session with Zenos, you suddenly found yourself starving.

“Please, please, take a seat.” He offers, setting the plates down on the nearby island which seems to also serve as a makeshift bar-style table. Pulling a stool out, you take a seat as you watch him pull out two wine glasses from the rack overhead. Like the rest of his home, it is very modern in design, all light, powdery colors and big windows. “I hope you can hold your liquor enough that a little wine to go with our meal won’t affect your sparring later?” he asks, reaching for what is an obviously expensive bottle of red wine.

“No, I can hold my own well enough.” You laugh, setting your change of clothes down on the kitchen floor nearby. The food looks and smells delicious. The porkchop is paired with what looks to be oven roasted popotoes and sauteed greens. Just before you can grab a fork and knife and dig in, Cid is pouring you an almost generous glass of wine and drizzling your porkchop with, “Gravy?” you fail to hide the disbelief in your voice.

“Yes of course. Tell me, why the face?”

“I haven’t had gravy in so long,” It takes great care for you not to dig into your meal like some sort of barbarian, though you are on the edge of your seat as you wait for Cid to sit down so he too may eat. “I am kept on a very...limited diet.”

His brows furrow concerningly at that. “You are not starved are you?”

“No sir, I don’t mean limited like that.” You assure him, giving a nervous laugh. “What I mean is I don’t get to eat a lot of fatty foods; my meals are strictly nutritional. However, even my chef will occasionally risk his job to sneak some extra salt or cheese into my meals even at the risk of being found out by his employers.” You giggle, already imagining Lyngsath’s boisterous laugh in your mind’s eye.

You miss the split second Cid’s expression remains worried for one second longer before easing into something more neutral. “Yes, well...tell me Honey...do you enjoy your time at Galvus enterprises? Are they a good employer?”

You prepare to open your mouth but suddenly the weight of your choker feels heavy on your neck. Unconsciously, your fingers reach up to press against the cool metal, fingering the ruby of the Garlean logo betwixt two fingers. “I enjoy my time there. Some days are harder than others--”

“Honey.”

Looking up, Cid stares back with a serious expression, sapphire eyes gazing at you deeply. “I have known for a long time Varis has sent you to spy on me, and I have long since pinpointed that your choker records our every word. It is why I have worked to formulate this device actually,” he reaches under the table and pulls out what looks to be some sort of strange, robotic beetle. “It took a lot of tinkering, but it is capable of taking the words we are saying at this very moment and fabricating them into some arbitrary nonsense. Varis has some wonderful technicians in his employ sure, but I think it's safe to say that even ten of his best could hardly hold a candle to me.” Placing the small beetle on the table, you watch as it scampers around cutely. With a smirk, he cuts into his porkchop. “You are safe here, Honey.”

_You are safe here, Honey. The light of the Mother Crystal will watch over you._

Tears well up in your eyes almost immediately, your hands dropping your utensils to quickly wipe at them. “Oh bother, I hadn’t meant to make you cry,” Cid grumbles, standing immediately to grab a cloth napkin from a nearby counter.

“No, no, it's not your fault,” your voice cracks as the dam finally breaks, your shoulders sinking as you finally release months worth of unshed tears. Suddenly, the weight of your sins comes bearing down upon you in this moment, your body jolting as one of Cid’s strong arms comes to wrap around your back in a comforting embrace. 

How long has it been since someone had hugged you…?

After a minute or so, you manage to get yourself together enough that you can finish your meal. “I’m so sorry,”

“No, no, it seems you needed the cry.” He assures you, chewing on a piece of his food.

“I just...I can’t even remember the last time I’ve been able to talk without worry that someone was monitoring me. Without fearing that anything I could say, be it good or bad could be used against me. It’s so...freeing.” You sniffle, once again picking up your knife and fork.

“Then I have achieved my goal.” Cid replies, giving you a warm smile. “After all, you know the Ironworks slogan don’t you?”

Meeting his smile, you think for a moment. “...Freedom through technology?”

“Thatta girl.” He resumes eating his food. “Now tell me. Just how do they treat you over there?”

“It is...less so about the way they treat me and more so what I am made to do…” You trail off, cringing as horrid memories enter your mind.

“If you do not wish to elaborate, I will understand. It would not do to dredge up anything uncomfortable for you.” He urges, quickly refilling your glass. Paying no mind, you take a large swig of it, enjoying the light burn of alcohol going down your throat.

“They are...dark things. Horrid things.” Is all you say, deciding you need another sip of your wine. “This porkchop…”

“Made it myself.” Cid beams proudly, taking a bite of his own.

“You cook?” You ask, genuinely surprised. The meat is flavorful and juicy, well seasoned though you would prefer it a little saltier for your own tastes. The potatoes are well roasted, though some have a few overly crisp edges. The greens are that little bit of extra salt you were looking for, tying the meal together.

“As a hobby. I would say even I get tired of tinkering and making gadgets, but somehow I can never stop myself from optimizing my cookware when I'm making a good roast." He laughs, pouring himself a second glass of wine. "Besides, it is much more impressive to guests."

"I'm impressed just from the fact you deign to cook your own food. Varis would never do something like this; he sees work such as this for the help…" you trail off, finishing off your popotoes.

"I'm not surprised. Varis has always looked down his nose not just at people who were not Garlean, but those in a different tax bracket as well…" Cid sighs. "I've known Varis for quite some time, when we were both younger than we are now. My father was already a renowned engineer in Garlemald; it is not as if I had more humble beginnings. No, it is because of my father I was able to meet Varis."

"You make him sound...important." You say slowly, swallowing down a piece of pork. 

"That's because he is." His tone is serious now. "He couldn't hide his money, his affluence, but he could hide his lineage." He sets his fork and knife down, gently dabbing at his lips with his napkin. "He is royalty."

You nearly drop your own at that. "Royalty?"

Cid nods gravely, taking a sip of his wine. "My father was a personal engineer for the Galvus family. Varis, however, was only the third son, and therefore not entitled to the throne even if it was posturing with no real power in congress. This gave him the opportunity to play himself off as a mere distant relative despite bearing the Galvus name."

You let that sink in, staring emptily at your plate. You knew so little of foreign affairs that you never put two and two together that he shared the name of the Garlean royal family. "But why,"

"On the surface, I'm sure it is to be his own person, and also to distance himself from his homeland to pursue his ambitions." He refills your glass, but you barely take note of it, knowing another glass will edge you towards tipsy. "I understand it, in a way. I too, wanted to separate my own ambitions from my father; from the cruelty he committed in the name of the royal family."

"But how was he able to leave an entire royal legacy behind?"

"The family simply denounced him back." Cid shrugged.

You mull over that for a few seconds, thinking on his words. "And what do you mean… by...cruelty?"

Cid fixes you with a stern look, silent for many moments. "I have never shared this with anyone aside from a close circle of friends; I trust you understand the need for confidentiality?"

You nod solemnly, your mouth suddenly feeling dry, the wine feeling appealing once again. 

"I will not unload a lot of information on you at once...but Varis is far crueler than you could possibly imagine." He whispers. "The majority of my fathers experiments were at Varis’ behest. I could no longer support my father's endeavors and left to start my own company." Standing to his feet he grabs your plate and moves to place it in the sink. "Somedays still, it pains me that I could never reconcile with my father…"

"Can you still not? Is he no longer in Garlemald?" you ask, fisting your hands in your lap.

Reaching for the faucet, he runs water over the dishes, staring at the water as it goes down the drain. "He was killed by one of his experiments about three years ago now."

Your heart aches for him; you never would have known. You don’t even remember seeing it on the news at all. "Cid...I'm so,"

"No, no...no need to apologize." he chuckles lamely, picking the bones from the sink to toss in the trash and activating the garbage disposal for the rest. "I have long since made my peace with my regret." Grabbing the plates, he opens the dishwasher door and stores them inside. "I know not what horrors that tyrant puts you through Honey, but know this…"

Rounding the island, he pulls your hands from your lap, and cradles them in his own. "You will always have a home here."

The sincerity of his words makes you tear up again, fresh tracks running down your face as you giggle miserably. "I have not thought of having a home for some time..." You warble, wiping your tears on your arms. Cid reaches to grab you another napkin, smiling at your small murmur of thanks. “Thank you,”

"Hey, I thought hosts were supposed to be courteous to their guests."

Both of you turn to the furthest kitchen entrance, finding Estinien standing there in a rather nice suit instead of his usual training gear. He has his usual scowl, but you can see evident concern as he stares down Cid.

"Now, now, don't look at me like that. She is crying now, but if I wanted to woo her, Hydaelyn knows you wouldn't stand a chance with your prickly self." Cid teases, seemingly unable to help himself.

"Who said I was--" Estinien bursts before taking a calming breath. "Don't you have...I don't know a _company_ to run?" he sighs, clearly knowing that getting riled up will only serve for Cid to tease him more.

"Yes, yes, I can see when I'm unwanted. I will whisk myself away. What is the furthest place in my home, I wonder? Perhaps the sun room, or the home theater…" Cid drawls, listing off the many rooms in his large home. “Also make sure you take the omega device with you Estinien!”

Snarling, Estinien grabs your bag from the floor (and swipes the poor beetle from the counter) and storms off. Giving a quick bow and a shy wave, you leave a laughing Cid behind.

Estinien takes a minute to catch up to with his long, Elezen stride, but you are now familiar enough with the grounds that you don't have to worry about getting lost if you fall behind. "Silly man, oof," You titter to yourself, only somewhat paying attention to where you’re going.

You hit a warm and hard surface, a hand snatching you by the wrist to steady you. "Silly?" Estinien echoes, arching a winter dusted brow.

Face heating, you give him a teasing look. "Of course. Have you seen yourself?" you snort, trying not to shiver as his thumb rubs small circles on your inner wrist.

"You've been drinking." He states, gently releasing your hand. Though his tone is disproving, you’ve learned to read the truth beneath the truth and spot a hint of mirth twinkling in his eyes.

“Or...Cid is a rather generous host, you should say.” You huff, moving past him to continue down the hall. Hearing him sigh behind you, his footfalls follow your own as you exit the main house and cross the grounds to his little corner of the estate.

“In that case I think it would be fair to say you are in no state to do any kind of sparring.” He says with a click of his tongue, watching as you toe off your guest shoes at the door. Dropping your bag to the floor he does the same with his own, placing them in a nearby cubby. Despite his gruff appearance, it never ceases to amaze how homely and welcoming his place is, all warm lighting, and soft edges. There’s a slight rustic feel to it, possibly caused by how a lot of the furniture is wooden and the walls covered in stone accents, hailing to his Coerthan heritage.

“How did you come to be here? From Coerthas I mean.” You blurt out, running your hand along the wall as you follow him through to the living room.

He’s stopped moving, his hand hooked around his tie. His expression is unreadable even to you for a few moments, before it eases into veiled pain. “I wanted a fresh start.” He tugs forcefully, loosening it from around his neck.

“I’m sorry,”

“Don’t apologize.” He cuts you off, throwing you a biting look. “Stay here, I’ll change.” 

Reaching out for him, you stop him in his tracks, meeting his blue eyes with your own. “Are you changing to spar?”

“Is that not what you came here for?” he questions, arching a strong brow. His hand feels so much warmer in your own, but you do not feel a chill. In fact, you feel so warm yourself, and perhaps that wine Cid gave you was a little stronger than you thought. You suppose you should’ve expected as much from rich people alcohol...

“I...don’t know.” you murmur, releasing his hand slowly. You plop down on the couch, head full of so many thoughts; too many. Why were you here? If you came to spar, by all means you should’ve never drank at all. You were no lightweight, but that didn’t mean your body was immune to the slowing effects of alcohol. It's why even if you did grab a flute of champagne or two at an event where you were escorting Zenos, you paid careful attention to how much you were consuming. Your mind was still very clear, though. You never got drunk or even tipsy if you could help it.

Why did you feel so at ease here?

“What did the old man talk to you about?” Estinien asks, seeing that you are clearly lost in thought. He starts to undo his cufflinks, placing them on the coffee table just in front of you. He shrugs out his blazer, draping it gently over the back of the couch. The distance he sits away from you brings a giggle out of you; it is just far enough to be deemed respectable, but just close enough to push the boundaries of friendship.

“Old man?” You question, throwing him a smirk, to which Estinien gives one in return.

“He hates being called that. Told him if he just went clean shaven he’d age down about a decade.” He snickers, laying his right arm on the back of the couch. You watch as he fully relaxes into it, even going as far to kick his feet up on the table.

“He...told me about how Varis is a lot worse than he seems on the surface.” You admit quietly, fiddling with your hands in your lap. A sense of foreboding came with that knowledge; you felt it in your very bones. Something much bigger than you was heading your way, and you had to wonder if you were too late to stop it. “Funnily enough, Zenos had warned me too. Said that his father is worth fearing, even if I do not fear Zenos himself. That if I ever wanted to be free of this hell, that even leaving country might not be enough.” The exhale you give is weighed down by how defeated you feel. “It's been just over a year now...I’ve not seen my friends, I have no clue if they know I’m all right. I’ve not been able to contact...my old coworkers at all. Its like I’m living a totally new life.” 

You gasp as Estinien’s warm touch glances just beneath your eye, wiping at a tear before it could fall. You freeze in place as the waterworks start again, except you find you cannot sob. Both for the strange reason in that you feel unable to blubber and wail once again, and also because you could never weep openly in front of him. “I-I’m fine,”

“Like hells you are.” Estinien snarls, fixing you with a hot glare despite his cool eyes. “You’re obviously bursting at the seams, Honey, you’re hardly keeping yourself together.” His voice is soft but still harsh, his body leaning toward you more as both hands try to futilely stop your tears. 

“I’m sorry,”

“Stop apologizing, idiot.” He grunts, shifting to make himself a bit more comfortable. “You’ve done nothing wrong.”

“But I’ve hurt so many people,” you insist, whimpering as his hands move to clutch at your face fiercely, but not painfully.

“Did you want to?” he asks, staring deep into your eyes.

“...N-No,” you stutter, lip trembling.

“Then you’ve done nothing wrong.” He sighs, the sound incredibly pained. “Gods woman-- it's a wonder you’re holding yourself together as is.” His thumbs gently swipe at still flowing tears, and the motion is soothing, your eyes drifting closed. You allow yourself this small comfort, leaning into his touch, his warmth. It is silent, nothing but white noise in the background. The light hum of his refrigerator in the kitchen nearby, the chirping of birds outside. The sound of his nearing breath.

“Honey,”

You’ve leaned forward before you’ve realized it, able to feel his breath on your face. Opening your eyes, for once the Elezen man looks a bit unsure, teeth worrying his bottom lip in a uncharacteristic show of anxiety. “Estinien.” You breathe, pushing yourself closer, but he pulls away, just barely. Frowning, you lean back slowly, looking more dejected than you feel. “I’m sorry. I thought,”

“No...it was I who made the first move was it not?” He groans, running a hand roughly through his long hair. The two of you sit in strained silence, neither one of you wanting to break it. The clock on the far wall ticks loudly, thudding in your ears until Estinien heaves a heavy sigh. “I just...not like this, Honey.” he murmurs softly. “I want you sober and willing. Not drunk and depressed.”

“I’m not drunk.” You snap back immediately, with more venom than you intend. “I will admit that the wine Cid served me certainly had more alcohol than I was expecting, but I am of a clear mind. I want to be here, I…” you swallow down a gulp of air, turning to face him slowly. “I want you.”

Estinien regards you in silence, studying you carefully. “How do I know you aren’t lying?”

“A-About wanting you?” you stammer, not resisting as he slowly takes you by your wrists and pulls you toward him. You raise to your knees with the movement, being pulled to straddle his lap as he leans back against the couch, allowing you to rest your hands where you wish. 

“No. About you being sober.” He responds, his gaze turning ravenous. 

Pursing your lips together, you give him the most serious look you can muster. “When have I ever lied to you Estinien?”

He opens his lips for a moment as if there’s something he wants to say, but decides against it. “Your breath smells like expensive wine.” He chooses instead.

“Blame your boss,”

And you fall into him, pressing your lips to his own and by the Twelve does it feel wonderful. He groans into your kiss, tongue skimming along your bottom lip and you take it upon yourself to deepen your kiss, but Estinien wrestles back control immediately. He sees fit to remain in control and you are fine to let him, being okay with giving up the reins for a while. His hands shift to cradle your hips, smoothing up and down your sides before resting on your behind and giving a firm _squeeze_.

“Halone have mercy,” he gasps for air, breaking your kiss, giving another good squeeze before bringing your hips down to grind against his own, his bulge settled right where you need most and the two of you groan in unison. Your hands get greedy, yanking his tie off him as you continue your kiss, fingers fiddling to quickly undo his buttons.

“The one time,” you huff as he trails kisses to your jawline, to your neck. “You come home wearing something I can’t just pull over your head,”

“We can worry about that later,” he growls, stopping your movements by flipping you beneath him onto the couch, hitching your legs on his hips. “Much later,” He continues ravishing your neck and you let him, raising your arms so he can get you out of your shirt. Estinien undresses you like a man possessed, reason too far gone as you do the same to him. Both of your pants are shoved downward in a rush, hands down the other’s as if you were two teenagers locked away in a closet. And in a way, aren’t you? You’re not supposed to be fraternizing with the enemy at all. You’re here to weasel information out of the Ironworks CEO and his idiot bodyguard, or at least those were your orders.

Following orders doesn't’ feel _nearly_ as good as this though.

It doesn’t feel as good as Estinien’s long, nimble fingers stretching your core, preparing you for him, because from what you’ve felt he is certainly _proportionate_, and you hope he can not just feel but see how ready you are for him. His lips unexpectedly press to your lower lips hotly, his tongue delving inside to taste your sweetness that has you sobbing into the couch. He groans so wantonly, finding you ready enough to flip you over, your back to his front, both of your pants around your ankles respectively. As he looms over you you feel the tip of his cock press against your core, a tingle shooting down your spine, a trickle of anticipation racing through your veins.

Slowly, he takes his time filling you, ilm by torturous ilm. He is patient, surprisingly gentle, though that isn’t to say you thought he would take you like some sort of brute.

Like the _savages _you were.

Fully hilted within you, he lets you adjust to his length, his breath hot even though you both are sweating. When you finally wiggle your ass against him does he begin to slowly thrust, groaning your name into your hair, clutching your hips as if it is in the only thing grounding him in the moment. One hand of yours clutches at a stray throw pillow, the other reaches between you to feel how he fills you; to feel the glide of his cock reaching so deeply within you that you can focus on naught else.

“Estinien,” you moan, back arching like a bow beneath him, his eyes screwed shut as he increases the force of his thrusts. 

“You feel…” he rasps, slamming hard into you, pulling a cry from your throat. “There are no words,”

And from then on there is no need for there to be. You come on his cock more times than you dare count, your clothes strewn all over the living room, the kitchen. Each release is as great as the last, a welcome distraction from the mess your life has become. Time does not pass as you are bent over every flat surface in his home, fucked against every wall. Each orgasm sets you free as much as it weighs you down, until you find yourself weeping silent tears as Estinien spends himself inside you one last time.

“Honey...what’s wrong?” Estinien asks, cradling your naked body to his, pressing a kiss to your temple.

“I don’t,” you hiccup, feeling so small and helpless in his arms. “I don’t know. I feel so...guilty.”

You feel him frown against your head, but do not take note of it as you continue to weep. He carries you up the stairs to his bathroom, where he manages to get you both showered and clean. Too spent to bother getting dressed, he simply deposits you in his bed and tucks you under the covers, closing the blinds to block out the afternoon sun. You watch him with drowsy eyes, feeling a pain in your heart. “Estinien,”

He’s just about to leave the room but stops at the sound of his name. “Yes?” he asks, not turning around.

“Thank you.”

Saying nothing, he walks out the bedroom and closes the door behind him, allowing you to drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mega long absence again....a bitch has been going through it and will continue to go through it...its been rough y'all.
> 
> But to make up for it, y'all should totally be looking forward to tomorrow :)


	17. The Same Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nobody:  
me: allright its past midnight its tomorrow lets post

_“We’re special?”_

_Is this… your memory?_

_You remember this room. This smell. This day._

_This person. _

_This smile._

_“Yes.” Pink lips pull into a nurturing smile, cream hands pinch your chubby cheeks. You have grown yes, but there is still remaining baby fat yet to be lost. “We are chosen by our Mother, Hydaelyn. She loves us very much.”_

_“How do you know?” your smaller self asks, playing with the blocks in your hand. It is a lazy afternoon day, the cartoons on the TV long forgotten. A girl who can be no more than seven years older than you is crouched on the floor by your side, handing you more blocks to build your budding city. Her hair is intricately braided and pulled into a spiky bun at the back of her head._

_“Well...let's say that she likes me a lot, a lot,”_

_“You’re her favorite?” you interrupt, dropping your blocks and pouting._

_“No, no! She does not have favorites; she loves both you and I equally.” The girl whispers, giving you a boop on the nose. “She just gave me an important job to do.”_

_“Oh, and what’s that?” You ask, eyes wide as saucepans._

_“To take care of you silly!” The girl scoops you up in her arms and spins you around, your childish laughter filling the room. The memory makes you smile, until the sky is suddenly black and the room dark. Heavy footfalls sound around you until they crash in on the room, the girl clutching you tight._

_“There she is!”_

_“The Oracle of Light!”_

_“Get her!”_

_Tears stream down the younger you’s face, left to cry and wail in the middle of the floor next to your abandoned blocks as the girl is dragged away by unseen forces. Thunder crashes, rain pours, the nightmare falls apart--_

“Minfilia! Don’t go…!”

“Honey!”

As your eyes focus, you find Estinien’s staring right back, his eyes concerned and wary, his hands pinning your arms to your sides. The last vestiges of the nightmare ebb away, your body slowly grounding itself back in reality once more. “I…”

Frowning, Estinien heaves out a humorless laugh before finally releasing you, falling short of collapsing on the bed as he takes a seat at the edge. A tense silence ensues, your head hung low in shame of showing such weakness. Sniffling, your skin feels tense, bringing your hands to your cheeks you realize you had been crying in your sleep.

“Are you all right?” He finally asks, looking at you from over his shoulder.

You do not answer, not immediately. You aren’t alright. You haven’t been _alright_ for a long ass time.

“I’m fine.” You lie, despite your words to him earlier that you had not lied to him. He’s clearly not in a fighting mood, seeing fit to not call you out on it. Dressed in more casual wear now, his hair is drawn back in a low ponytail resting against his neck.

"Look. I can only be there for you if you let me." He says with just a hint of pleading to it. "You can lean on me. You don't have to do this alone."

Shaking your head, you pray for him to see the desperation in your eyes. "I don't...I'm scared something could happen to you." You admit, your voice just a breath below a whisper, hoping he can hear how genuine your fear is.

Frowning again, he curses beneath his breath. "Your ride's here. Called when you were asleep, asking why you'd been gone longer than usual." Standing to his feet, he heads to exit the room. “Your clothes are over there on the dresser for you to change into. I already packed the old ones in your bag." Saying nothing more, he leaves you alone. A lone tear rolls down your cheek, falling to the plush sheets he had wrapped you in but a few hours before. Taking a steadying breath you throw them back and swing your legs over the edge, standing to your feet.

You trudge over to the adjoined bathroom to quickly freshen up and get dressed, swishing some water around your mouth and finger combing your hair. With a fresh change of clothes, you look a little less debauched, but somehow it still feels like the walk of shame as you make your way down the stairs to the front door. Estinien has made himself scarce, and unable to tell if you should be thankful or miserable for it. Deciding not to pay it much mind, you toe on your shoes and begin your trek across the grounds, heading for the side gate to try and avoid Cid if possible. Sure enough your driver, Yuyusho, is waiting out by the car, looking somewhat worried.

"Miss Honey!" he calls running over to you. "I hadn't heard from you for so long, I had feared the worst."

Giving a strained smile, you shrug nonchalantly. "I'm sorry, Yuyusho. What did Estinien tell you?"

"He said he had hit you so hard he knocked you unconscious." Yuyusho responds, to which you tell yourself the next time you see Estinien to make sure you knock _him_ unconscious. "Are you still feeling unwell?"

"I think he may have exaggerated a bit…" you grumble, teeth clenched in a forced smile, "but we certainly hit it harder than usual today. I'm sorry to make you worry." His genuine concern is actually refreshing, and you make a note to try and learn more about him.

"I'm just glad to hear you're all right." he beams, waddling over to the rear door and opening it for you. "We must return to the estate at once; Lord Varis is expecting you." Nodding, you step into the car, the sound of the shutting door feeling so ominous. The ride back is silent as usual, but the guilt you had felt in Estinien's arms seems to only compound with every malm you get closer to the Galvus estate.

Pulling into the driveway, you give Yuyusbo your goodbyes and head inside, readjusting your bag as you walk through the doors. What few maids are there greet you, but you pay them no mind, finding it hard to keep your head up as you make a beeline for Varis' office.

Knocking on the door, you take a deep breath, bouncing off one foot to the other.

"Enter."

Twisting the handle, you step inside, finding the Galvus patriarch sitting at his desk as usual. The same moody lighting fills the room, not a window in sight as you move to take a seat in your usual chair.

He scribbles at a few documents for a minute or two, finishing up whatever task he has been working on. Placing his pen back in its stand, he weaves his fingers together and levels you with an inquisitive look. "You are late." An observation and a statement. An accusation almost.

"I know." You answer, shoulders slumped.

He arches a brow, a smirk curling his lips. "Will you not explain the reason for your tardiness?"

Wringing your hands together, you debate on telling the truth. You don't know how Cid's robot would've jumbled the conversation and play it back when they scanned it. You would lie, but what would you even lie about?

"That is an interesting mark you have there."

Jolting up, you follow his gaze to where it is pointedly aimed at your neck. Whipping out your phone, you use the camera to sure enough find a few hickeys on your collarbone. Pursing your lips, you feel the urge to cry again. If Varis noticed this, then surely Zenos--

"I will not require your choker from you this time. I doubt anyone is eager to hear you moan like a bitch in heat." Varis interrupts your thoughts, looking entirely too satisfied. "Though I must say, I am pleased. Perhaps now that he's loosened your legs, that bodyguard will loosen his tongue."

The thought of using sex just to weasel information out of Estinien fills you with anger, and it is only the fact you are no longer in the hot seat that keeps you quiet and obedient before this monster.

"Go and enjoy the rest of your day off. I’d suppose you would need your rest after such an intense..._session_." he chuckles lowly. "I will inform my son he is not to bother you for the rest of the evening. You are dismissed.”

This is clearly the most pleased Varis has ever been with you and yet you can’t help but resent him quietly as you stand without uttering a word and retreat from the room. Dragging your bag along the floor out of spite, you climb the stairs to your room, using your free hand to tug the scoop of your neckline to hopefully cover the marks. You’re almost tempted to make a break for it, but you know your clamor would be heard throughout the halls, so it is with sluggish feet you keep a leisurely pace to your quarters. Thankfully _he_ is absent, allowing you to slip into your room unbothered. You do not get the privilege of being able to lock your room, so you pray Varis was right when he said Zenos would be ordered to bug off for the rest of the day.

You don’t turn on the big chandelier that hangs from your ceiling, instead choosing to draw every curtain and turn on the single, wrought iron lamp in your room. Hauntingly beautiful, for once you are glad that Varis’ gothic aesthetic matches your mood. You can’t remember the last time you felt so down on yourself, but if it’s been too long to remember, maybe you deserve to throw yourself a pity party.

So you do.

You flop down face first on the bed and let the fluff of the bedding take hold of you, breathing in freshly cleaned linen. Fisting your hands in them, you giggle to yourself at the thought of rolling yourself up like a piece of sushi like you used to when you were a kid. Such simpler times and yet, such dark times too. You try not to dwell on them much, for each time you do, all that it brings about is nightmares. Nightmares of being an orphan, of losing Minfilia, of unknown blood on your hands…

Your phone buzzes in your pocket, pulling you from your daze. Reaching to grab it you squint at the screen to see that it is Ardbert calling you. You didn’t deserve a third friend’s shoulder to cry on in one day, if you even had anymore tears to cry at all. You reject his call and shoot him a quick message that you’re just going to take the rest of the day to chill, which he buys quickly enough.

You wish you could confide in Ardbert all that had happened today: about Varis, about Cid, hells, even just gossiping like adults about what a good lay Estinien is. But the walls have ears and the hills have eyes and you would never do anything to jeopardize his life if you could help it. As much as Ardbert wanted you to depend on him, as dangerous as he knew this family was, he still was willing to stick out his neck for you, even if it meant his own life.

You didn’t deserve this kindness. Not for the sins you now bear.

You deserved cruelty; you needed it. You needed to be kicked around, made to feel lower than dirt, pounded into the ground--

So that you could spring forth with rebirth once more as fierce and explosive as ever.

You deserved nothing but malice as penance for the crimes you’ve committed. You needed to be bound. You needed--

An image of golden hair and blue eyes fills your vision.

You need to sleep.

* * *

Summer slowly gives way to fall, its chill creeping in steadily. Your morning yoga had instead changed to morning jogs, doing laps around the estate until your lungs burned. Somedays Zenos had joined you in strained silence, and other days he barked orders at you from the comfort of a lawn chair as he sipped on his Ul’Dahn coffee. Things were obviously tense between you to anyone with eyes, but neither of you (or anyone else for that matter) were willing to be the first to address it, for you were sure neither of you were sure what it was to address. You each acted almost robotically around the other; clipped sentences, only speaking when asked a direct question or given an order. There was no teasing, no scathing remarks, no insults carefully masked as a compliment.

It was miserable.

A few weeks pass, and the changing weather matches your mood. You still visit Estinien to spar despite what occurred between the two of you, the waters still murky on how to proceed. Despite that, it doesn’t mean you are unwilling to find comfort in his body; letting yourself be cared for, feeling normal, even if only for a little while.

“Are you sure you still wish to remain my son’s bodyguard?”

“Yes. If I want a change in a career path, I assure you, you will be the first to know.” You respond in monotone, doing your best to repress how obviously annoyed you are.

“I merely extend the offer in good faith; it is clear that things have..._soured_ between my son and yourself.” Varis comments, clicking away at his computer while nursing a glass of wine. He swirls the ruby liquid around in its glass, golden eyes sparkling with the reflected light of his computer screen. He has that bemused expression again; like a cat that got the cream. “I will remind you again that this offer has no expiration date. You may join my security detail at your leisure.” He cuts you with a look that borders on lustful, and it takes every ounce of control in your body to keep the muscles in your face from making a disgusted expression.

“You had...called me here for something sir?” you sigh, through restraining your utter distaste for him.

"Yes. We will be traveling abroad for an important gala and naturally you will be coming along. We will be departing for La Noscea and staying in Limsa Lominsa. You will need to pack enough clothing for a three nights' stay as I will have other things to tend to there before we depart. Luggage has already been provided for you, as well as all the proper documentation to travel abroad. We will leave in the morning and I expect you to be prepared to leave at dawn. Am I understood?" He asks and you give a curt nod. "Good. Go on and pack your things." he waves you sway with a flick of his hand and you obey, albeit unwillingly.

Heading to your room, you can't help but feel a little giddy; never in your wildest dreams did you see yourself being able to travel, let alone outside of the country. You remember daydreaming with Minfilia about the two of you running away and seeing the magic the world has to offer, but it was a dream that never got to come true.

Packing your things, you resolve to try and take as many pictures as you can, to hold onto the memories you would create, in hope that Minfilia would see them too, in spirit. She was with you, you knew it.

You text Ardbert about your departure, and while he expresses his envy, he makes you promise to bring him back tons of souvenirs and La Noscean snacks with that hefty paycheck of yours. He even offers to bring you his own suitcase to fill to the brim, which gets a good laugh out of you. You can never be thankful enough for his friendship, and do resolve to bring back as much for him as you can.

When you leave for the airport you ride with Rhitahtyn and Livia in first class in a separate airplane, not quite understanding why you can’t ride in the private jet with your client, but deciding that honestly, you could probably use the space. You spare yourself no luxury as you settle into the overly cushy seats that first class has to offer, choosing to indulge in a vintage glass of wine and Boscaiola for your mid-flight dinner. Each bite is delicious and you savor each one, knowing that as soon as you land, Zenos will be watching you like a hawk. The question came to mind of why Varis simply didn’t have you fly economy and spare himself some money, to which Livia scoffed as she cut into her ribeye steak.

“It would be an insult to him, and his wealth. Lord Varis is clearly not hurting to save money; to not even afford his security detail something as common as first class would be in poor taste.”

You suppose that made sense, given that your work uniforms were pressed and starched every week and also handmade. Even though you had long since adjusted to your life of luxury, you realized there was still so little you understood about it all.

“We are not close to the ocean and yet I still can still smell the salt in the air. I will never understand the appeal.” Livia huffs with a curl to her lip, her red hair blowing gently in the balmy wind as you wait for the chauffeurs to retrieve the cars. Naturally, the Galvus’ were swarmed by paparazzi as they made their way through the airport, and they were surprisingly rowdy too, at least compared to Kugane citizens. You wondered if it was just because they were La Noscean.

“I’ve always found it comforting.” Rhitahtyn sighs wistfully, allowing the sun to hit his face.

“I suppose you would. You had spent most of your youth here, did you not?” Livia asks, and the two launch off into conversation, which you are more than happy to leave them to. Taking out your phone, you take pictures just as you promised yourself you would, of the sky, the clouds, the birds overhead. There really was a different feeling about being here, and you didn't care if you could feel eyes on you for soaking it in.

"I hear Garlond's due to arrive perhaps just an hour later," Varis announces, his voice carrying over the passing cars and planes that have taken off. "The event is not until tomorrow evening. Feel free to spend your night at your leisure, Honey."

You groan internally at his obvious bait, but Zenos beats you to a response. "How many times do I have to tell you to not order _my_ bodyguard around?"

"Yes, yes, well-- if you want to keep such a tight grip on her and not allow her any freedom, I suppose that is your prerogative now isn't it? Though I wouldn't be surprised if you find her in someone else’s arms as a result…" Varis purrs and you blanch immediately as Zenos' eyes flick to you with an unreadable emotion.

Unable to decipher what he's thinking, you decide to not say anything at all, guiltily looking away. You miss Varis’ smug smirk, his hands reaching up to adjust his tie unnecessarily. “Well. I have given my suggestion, do with it as you may. I will be getting some work done this evening before the gala tomorrow.” With perfect timing, the cars pull up, windows tinted to where the chauffeur is basically a shadow. Saying nothing, you quietly open the door for Zenos, who doesn’t spare you a glance as he steps inside. Unfortunately, this is where you must part ways with Rhitahtyn and Livia, and once again have your boss as your sole companion.

As the car pulls away from the airport, you find yourself wishing that Ardbert was allowed to come along to be your driver. Even if you two weren’t allowed to talk to each other, just his presence alone was a comfort, especially in the recent weeks where things were incredibly tense. With no Ardbert here, things feel worsened and you choose to spend the entire ride watching the world pass by.

Thankfully Zenos is of the same mind, saying nothing. You can’t deny that you miss the bickering, the banter, but you know you’re too stubborn yourself to initiate it again. You hardly know why he started closing himself off to you in the first place, making it hard to find a place to start to try and get things to being relatively normal again. Jealousy couldn’t be the only reason, could it? You practically worry your lip raw from biting it while thinking too hard, the car pulling up to the hotel before you know it.

Arriving at your destination, The Mizzenmast Inn is a five star hotel, the valet rushing to open the door before you can even reach for the handle. Stepping out, you get a whiff of the salty air, even able to distantly hear the ocean. Were you close to the shore?

“Our luggage...where is it?” You ask more to yourself, but it seems it reaches other ears.

“It will be delivered here if it hasn’t been already.” Zenos answers, climbing out the car and glancing around. As he moves past you, you nod and shut the door, following him inside. “Collect our room keys from the front desk.”

“S-Sure.” Ambling over to the front desk, you flash your ID to the receptionist who goes through the motions of giving you a warm welcome. Once done, she hands you two shiny, black cards, seeming to be made of metal. Liking their weight, you play with them in your hand a bit before giving your thanks and meeting Zenos by the elevators. One arrives just as you stand by his side, and you both enter to head to your rooms.

The building was fairly tall from the outside, and you wouldn’t doubt that Varis of course requested the highest room with the best view if any of the other rich people hadn’t already. Imagining such a view in your mind, you’re jolted from your thoughts as the elevator comes to a sudden halt, your eyes immediately searching for danger. “Zenos,” you start, moving near him, but instead you are pressed against the wall instead, wincing as your back uncomfortably hits the hand rail.

Opening your eyes, you gasp as Zenos suddenly yanks your blazer to the side, his fingers alarmingly quick in popping the first few buttons of your shirt open. Face heating, you move your arms to push him away. “What the fuck are you doing?!”

His gaze is focused as he pulls the shirt to the side as well, fingers running over your skin around your neck. Through searching one side he examines the other, eyes scrutinous as he visibly frowns. Finally meeting your eyes, he has that unreadable expression again. “What was my father talking about?”

Pursing your lips, you try to quickly decide what to say. Better to stall. “What do you mean?”

His eyes narrow like a cat’s, unbridled rage simmering just below their blue depths. “Do not _lie_ to me.”

Silent, you break his stare, glancing at yourself in the reflective surface of an adjacent wall. With his bulk, his height, he encompasses you entirely, his hand still firm yet feather light on your throat. His other palm is flat against the wall, his body far too close to be considered professional. Like this, one might even say you...looked good together.

You grunt as the hand that was at your throat jumps up to your chin, gripping fiercely to make you face him. “What. Did my father. Mean?” He asks, enunciating each syllable painfully slow.

“What’s it matter to you?” you lash out, falling all too easily back into the need to defy him. “Why the sudden interest, huh?”

However, it seems Zenos isn’t in the mood to play games, as he doesn’t rise to your bait. “You don’t just _train_ with that bodyguard, now do you?”

“If you mean that we also have tea and converse, then you would be correct.” You lie, hating the taste of it on your tongue. Something about lying to Zenos felt...wrong.

Maybe because despite all his faults, he was nothing but genuine.

You’re thankful you remember some of Lyse’s tips for getting rid of hickeys in just a day or so. Never would you have thought you’d actually need that advice, especially not for _this_.

“And what of me? Do you not consider me worthy of the same?” He asks, and you swear you see just a brief flicker of pain before it is lost in a sea of jealousy.

“Well, Estinien doesn’t call me a savage and actually treats me like an equal.” You huff, reaching up with a free hand to grip his wrist to see if you can coax him to loosen his grip. “He doesn’t berate me, he doesn’t make me feel like shit. He treats me like a fucking person.”

He seems to mull this over before he tightens his grip more. “I would not think you would care about such trivial things.”

“They’re not trivial, you bastard. They’re what makes us mortal.” You sigh, giving him a pitying look. “You treat me like shit every day and you really think I wouldn’t jump at the chance to talk to someone who doesn’t?”

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say.

His fist slams into the wall, cracking the glass. _“You should only talk to me.”_ He snarls, and like a chain reaction his anger incites your own.

“I couldn’t give two shits about your little ownership speech.” You snatch his hand from your face and twist his arm painfully, uncaring whether you hurt him or not. “As smart as you are Zenos, you learn absolutely fucking nothing.” Reaching past him, you re-engage the elevator, choosing instead to get off on the closest floor. The elevator doors open blessedly quick and you exit onto whatever floor it deposits you on, stalking down the hall without looking back.

* * *

The rest of that day is instead spent in your hotel room, feeling conflicted as hell, but unsure why to even yourself. It is tempting to call Ardbert, but something about being out of the country and calling home seems even more high risk. Instead, you choose to simply order in all the first class food you can stomach, and charge it all to the Galvus account.

The alone time at least lets you have your thoughts to yourself, to think about whether you imagined the hurt in his eyes or not.

_I promise to make it worth your while...if you weren’t my employee._

Punching your pillow you scream out your frustrations into the downy cushion, kicking your feet as you abuse the poor pillow some more.

Why did everything have to be so hard?

Why did he have to be such an asshole? Why couldn’t he be more like Estinien? What was so hard about treating you like a fucking human being--

Why do you _care_?

He doesn’t care about you. It’s a fact you have to constantly remind yourself of. He doesn’t care about _you_, he just thinks of you as his toy and now daddy is making him _share_. He’s behaving like a child unable to process his feelings, lacking in emotional maturity. That wasn’t your problem to deal with.

“Rookie! You ready?”

“I’ll be out in just a minute!” You call, fastening your cufflinks, shaped to be the Garlean logo like every other accessory you were allowed to wear. One would think Varis would use his own logo for his brand to put on all his things, especially since he had seemingly renounced Garlemald entirely. It’s not the time to think about that however, quickly putting your linkpearl in your ear and other necessary tools where they belong. Stepping out the door, your coworkers are waiting for you looking equally sharp, giving you an approving nod.

“Security is still going to be tight, right?” You ask, giving Rhitahtyn a small smile as he waits for you and Livia to board the elevator first, ever the gentleman. How it was that Livia could see past his Roegadyn heritage yet get on your case made no sense, but you decided not to think too deeply on it. It was time to get to work and no matter how tense things were between you and your employer, you had a job to do.

“Yes, largely in part due to the happenings at the hospital. I believe Lord Varis refused to attend at all unless security was up to his expectations. Of course, after the nearly successful attempt on his life, no one could discredit him for being paranoid or overthinking it.” Rhitahtyn explains, his mass making the elevator feel a little cramped.

“Well hopefully nothing eventful will happen. I’d like a nice peaceful night of just being a shadow for once…” you sigh wistfully, soothed by Rhitahtyn’s low chuckle.

“Aye, I hope for the same. We will at least have our fill of hors d'oeuvres tonight. Even so, never let your guard down, rookie.” Giving you a light clap on the shoulder, he nudges you to head out the elevator first as it comes to a stop, where you are to await Zenos and Varis in the lobby. The sun is only just now setting on the horizon, casting warm tones onto the still bustling city. While Limsa Lominsa is nowhere near the size and modernity of Kugane, it still has its charm, with significantly less skyscrapers decorating its skyline. You get so caught up in admiring the beauty as you stare out the windows, you miss the elevator signaling Varis and Zenos’ arrival.

The two are dressed in tuxedos like any male at any formal event, and you find yourself mentally wishing that men in society had a little more variety. That isn’t to say they look bad; their tuxedos are tailored to fit and boy do they fit _well_. You hardly spare Varis a glance as you drink Zenos in, admiring the fine line of his body. His tuxedo is cut differently than his father’s, perhaps due to his body type, for a normal tux would look frumpy and unflattering to his form.

His golden hair is washed and straightened, trimmed perfectly to where a single hair isn’t out of place. The cut of the tux accentuates his broad shoulders and slim waist, leading to narrow hips that flare into muscled thighs. His slacks are made to fit somewhat snugly, but still allow movement, showing off his prime physique and toned glutes.

He would easily qualify to be an Adonis in anyone’s book, even your own.

“Blink, rookie.” Rhitahtyn whispers, giving you a nudge. Face flaming red, you quickly turn away, ceasing your staring. Were you really that obvious?

You prayed that wasn’t the case, following the two men down a hallway. The gala was being held at the same hotel you were staying at, at least saving you a car ride anywhere. Shadowing Zenos, you go into work mode, staying just within arm’s reach and looking for any would be threats. Reaching another hallway, you can already hear loud chatter and camera flashes of other attendees making their way in. Here, Varis would break off and walk down the red carpet to get the attention he so craved while you and Zenos would head straight into the venue.

Entering the ballroom, the decorations are breathtaking as always, nothing short of magical. Hues of blues and silvers glimmer across the room, all kinds of crystals twinkling and catching the light, making refractions on the walls and floor. If only it weren’t inappropriate to whip out your phone and catch a few photos. You would love to be able to share these pictures with Y’Shtola and Lyse when your job here was done. You dreamed of being able to sit back and laugh about all of this around some glasses of wine and a shitty romcom in your pajamas.

“Daydreaming again?” Zenos drones, not having looked in your direction, but clearly speaking to you.

“I don’t daydream.” You answer angrily, still on high alert for potential threats.

“I’m sure you don’t. That’s why you didn’t hear me telling you to go get me a glass of champagne.” He tuts, crossing his arms and raising a single brow.

“How do you know I wasn’t just ignoring you?” The rebuttals come as fast as ever, almost naturally.

“Of course you were. Just do as I say.” He gives that bored sigh, and it grates on you as much as it gives you an undercurrent of worry. “I already tire of the event and it has barely even started.”

Frowning, you do as told and meander to the closest table, dodging past a few clumped celebrities. In a strange way they had become familiar faces; people you saw in person plenty of times even if you had no direct interaction with them. They certainly wouldn’t know who you were…

“Hey...you’re that bodyguard right? For the Galvus kid?”

...or maybe they did.

Turning after picking up a glass, you find world renowned singer Guydelot giving you a rather fine smirk. Blushing, you bow respectfully. “That I am.” You respond hastily, standing straight once more.

“A pleasure to meet you. I must say, even though I saw the news myself on tv, seeing you in person doesn’t quite do you justice to what I had envisioned in my mind’s eye. You are...quieter than I thought at first.” He laughs, rich and loud and you can’t help but join in.

“I hope I didn’t disappoint.” You respond casually, sorely out of practice with small talk.

“Not at all...after all,” he sashays by you to swipe a flute from the table, giving you a sultry look. “You are far prettier than I had envisioned as well.”

Flustered, you nearly drop the champagne flute you were holding from your hands as your ears burn hot. “That’s uh, quite the compliment…” you murmur, quite unsure what to say.

“Think nothing of it!” He teases, sauntering closer to you. “Though, with how tight security is tonight, do you think you could spare me a few minutes of your evening? Surely your charge won’t notice you missing for a little while.”

“She can not.”

Zenos’ voice cuts through the air like a knife with its finality, his hand landing on your shoulder possessively. Looking back at him, his eyes are trained on Guydelot as if he would kill him where he stood were they anywhere else but here. Growling, you glare at him right back. “Where do you get off,”

“Ah, so the one being guarded is the protective one I see!” Guydelot pouts, taking a long swig from his glass to finish it off. Setting it back down on the table, he gives you a wink. “I know when I’m beat and am highly allergic to getting a beating in particular. Good evening to you my lady, and of course, to you as well Zenos.” Saying nothing more, you watch as he meanders back into the crowd.

Standing there in silence, your rage doesn’t come to you at first. It simmers just below the surface, almost as if it is just one layer away from seeping from your pores. “Why. Did you. Do that.”

“Your job is to protect me. You do not get to go off and,”

“I am _well_ aware of what I get to and do not get to do!” You nearly yell, taking a deep breath so you can remember to lower your voice. “What is with you? You fucking ignore me, treat me like the rest of your fucking employees and by that I mean you talk to me as if I’m no better than the dirt below your feet. You don’t want to tease me or even argue with me anymore. Is it because of Estinien? Are you jealous?”

Glaring at you, he snatches the champagne from your hand as he grabs your wrist. “Do not presume to know me.” He breathes lowly, his grasp on your wrist incredibly painful but you will not back down. Not to him.

“I’m not presuming shit. I’m just trying to get things back to normal. I’m trying to see what’s wrong, Twelve help me, I’m trying to be a _friend_ to you!” You snap, finally getting things off your chest you had wanted to say for so long.

“I do not need you to be my friend.” He’s almost raised his voice now too, leaning in closer, eclipsing the light in the room from your vision.

“Then what is it Zenos? What _do_ you need? What is it that has changed how we speak to each other? Why have you closed yourself off?” The questions tumble out before you can stop them, the concern in your voice loosening his grip, as he suddenly can’t hold your gaze any longer.

“Stop asking such nonsensical questions. I don’t have to explain myself to you, savage.” he bites out, taking a step away from you.

“Stop running away and just tell me!” You hiss under your breath, stepping forward, chasing him down. “What is wrong, Zenos? Just tell me, I...I want things to be normal again.”

His expression is the most conflicted you’ve ever seen it, his touch on you feather light before he lets go of you entirely. People are surely staring at you, but you pay them no mind, focused on him, in this moment. All he has to do is tell you what’s wrong, confide in you this once, and maybe things will be normal again, you can smile around him again--

“I have let you go unchecked for too long. You need to learn your place.”

At that your face visibly falls, and so does your heart.

“Honey!”

Tears sting just behind your eyes as you turn to that familiar voice, seeing Cid squeeze his way through the crowd to get to you. “I didn’t know you would be here!” he beams, setting his glass of wine down on the nearby table. You do nothing as you are suddenly dragged into a fierce hug, your face buried in his shoulder where the beginnings of your tears are soaked by his tuxedo. “C-Cid,”

“Wonderful as always to see you.” He cuts you off, giving you a tight squeeze before pulling away slightly. “Why don’t you and Estinien go and relax for a minute; eat some finger food and drink some champagne?” Looking over his shoulder, sure enough Estinien is there, glaring at Zenos as if he wants to fight, but his gaze softens when he looks back to you.

“That is _my_ bodyguard, Garlond.” Zenos seethes, stepping forward until Cid places a steadying hand on the younger man’s shoulder.

“If you’ve not noticed, you’ve garnered quite a lot of attention my dear boy...and you know I know your father as well as you do. He wouldn’t be pleased if it was _bad_ attention, now would he?” Cid mumbles under his breath, causing Zenos to actually take a good look around the room. The guests still converse and chat, but they are clearly angled in a way to keep an eye on the two of you. Seeing this, Zenos huffs before straightening up. “Atta boy. Why don’t we have a little walk around the place, hmm? I’m sure those two will keep us in their sights and there’s plenty of security around here.”

Nodding, albeit reluctantly, Zenos downs the flute he was holding and swaps it for another, uncaring of the bubbly liquid sloshing over the rim slightly. Casting you one last glance, he follows Cid into the crowd, taking the curious eyes with him.

You watch them disappear into the masses, standing stock still until Estinien places a gentle hand on your back. “You looked like you needed saving.” He comments, not saying what he truly wants to say. Testing the waters.

The floor suddenly captures your interest, suddenly unable to keep your head up to look at him. “I...not really. That’s just another Tuesday with us.” You laugh without humor, digging your heel into the floor. Finally gaining the courage to meet his stare, you falter at Estinien’s shrewd look.

“I’m sure you’re smart enough to know what you’re going through,” he begins, reaching to tuck a stray hair behind your ear, “but you deserve better than that.”

Shaking your head, you turn to stare longingly in the direction Zenos had disappeared in. “I’m not so sure about that. But what I am sure of, is that to explain our relationship is...something probably best left unexplained.” Shaking your head, you turn back to face him, giving him a weak smile. “I’m not even sure _I_ understand.”

Estinien says nothing to that, his expression somewhat pained, but it is gone in a flash. “I see.” he breathes, a note of determination to his voice. “Well, until you do, why don’t we listen to the old man? It was his idea after all.”

For the majority of the evening, you stick with Estinien, his presence a literal lifesaver in a sea of chaos. The one time you catch Varis’ eye he gives you that smug smirk again, the one that makes you sick to your stomach. You stealthily urge Estinien to steer you elsewhere in the gala, skimming the outer rim of the crowd where it is relatively quieter. You converse about any and everything, and soon enough your initial worries fade to the back of your mind as you keep Zenos and Cid in your sights. The night wanes on, but you don’t feel tired quite yet. Some guests have already turned in, the main events of the gala having already transpired. Your feet hurt a little, but not so much you couldn’t tough out another bell.

“It’s getting pretty late, yeah? My feet are gonna be hurting something fierce.” You comment, giving Estinien a light nudge. “I figured old man Cid would’ve turned in by now.” you joke, to which Estinien gives a smirk of his own.

“One day I’ll be there to see his reaction to you calling him ‘old man’, and laugh when he stops being so nice to you.” Estinien chuckles, only laughing harder when you give him a playful punch on his arm. “If you’re so tired, why don’t I carry you back to your room, hm?” He asks, blue eyes burning with muted desire.

Flushing with warmth, you do your best to not sound flustered. “You know I can’t leave until Zenos does! And you can’t leave until Cid does either!”

“True.” Estinien sighs dramatically, but not without encroaching on your space more than is appropriate for being _just friends_. “But if I recall, you’re staying at this hotel correct? Would certainly look a lot less suspicious if you brought me back to your room…”

Giving him another playful nudge, you giggle. “You’re awful.”

“Only for you.” He grins, tossing you a wink. “What do you say? I won’t tell if you won’t.” His hand creeps along your back, hovering just above your ass. Thankfully your backs are against the closest wall, so to anyone passing by, the two of you look innocent enough. But those long finger’s intentions are anything but pure.

“Oh I...I mean…” What would it mean were you to bring Estinien back to your room tonight? Within the bounds of the estate, you could write it off as just visiting a friend, letting off steam. But here, abroad, far from your original duty, would it still be friends with benefits? Two colleagues scratching an itch?

Did he want more?

Sensing your inner turmoil, Estinien moves his hand back up to your shoulder; neutral territory. “Honey, I don’t mean to pressure you.”

“No, that’s not it--” You begin but out of the corner of your eye, you catch golden hair rushing out the door. Confused, you reach for your linkpearl. “Livia, did Zenos tell either of you he was leaving?”

_ **“Negative.”** _

Frowning, you break yourself from Estinien’s grip, but not before he grabs your hand before you can get away entirely. “Honey, wait,”

Looking back at him, he looks so vulnerable. This is something you need to talk about; you know it is, but--

You have a job to do.

“I’m sorry,” You pull away and push your way through the crowd to try and follow after Zenos as quickly as you can.

Knowing his long strides, he might be gone already. You pray he’s just heading back to his room and forgot to tell you, but he’s always so meticulous; this is so unlike him. Especially with how fiercely protective he was being, it makes no sense for him to suddenly stalk off like that. Willing your feet to move a little faster, you round the corner to the elevators in record time.

Mashing the button doesn’t make an elevator come any faster, but your patience is worn thin. You watch the others tick up, praying that one of these is his and that you’re not too far behind. Sure he can handle himself, but what if someone gets the jump on him like last time--

“Come on, come on…” You grumble, jumping onto the elevator as soon as the doors open, mashing the button for the floor Zenos is staying on. You shouldn’t be missed from the gala if only he stalked off, and hopefully no one else noticed, most importantly Varis. You _really_ did not need to hear it from him tonight.

The elevator comes to a stop and you hop off immediately, spotting Zenos’ golden hair trailing behind him just as he turns a corner. “Zenos!” you call, following after him. As usual, his gait is hard to keep up with, but you know he fucking heard you. “Zenos!” you try again, trying to also be mindful of the late hour and not raise your voice. You’re nearly jogging down the hall to catch up with him so that you don’t have to yell for him. Growling, you give yourself that extra push to catch up to him. “I know you hear me you piece of--”

Suddenly he’s snagged you by the arm and slammed you into the closest wall, the impact jarring your vision for a moment. “That fucking hurt,” you hiss, as your vision refocuses, gasping as you find him far closer than he seemed.

Too close in fact.

His arms caged you in, his body shielding your own just like it had in the elevator yesterday. His hair cloaks his face in shadow, for the halls are not brightly lit to add to the atmosphere. There’s not a soul around, leaving the hall eerily quiet were it not for the sound of your own breaths intermingling with Zenos’. The scent of his cologne drifts into your nose, something so earthy and woodsy and sophisticated all at once. Even though he’s pinned you here, he doesn’t seem like he’s going to make the first move. “Zenos,”

“Why won’t you belong to me?”

The question alone leaves you speechless, not for the question itself, but for how confused and desperate he sounded. When he finally looks up to meet your eyes, you see pain, so much _pain_. “Would it be so wrong to be mine and mine alone?”

You bark out an empty laugh, shifting beneath him. “You can’t _own_ people, Zenos.” His face breaks into even more confusion, and for the first time you truly do pity him. “Have you really never had a friend? One who didn’t want your money, your power, your status?”

“I have had no need of them.” His voice is firm, resolute. “What need do I have of such people when I have power? I have been a hunter without equal; no one has deserved the right.” He hisses, pressing in closer to you. “No one except you.”

“And yet you can’t even treat me like your friend!” You snap back, baring your teeth at him. “You call me names, you treat me like an insect! And you wonder why I won’t _belong_ to you?” You try to push him off but he bears his weight against you, fueling your frustration. “Zenos yae Galvus,”

“You belong to me whether you like it or _not_.”

A loud crack sounds throughout the hallway.

It is the sound of your hand connecting with the side of his face.

Even Zenos himself is appalled; despite all the ways you have struck him, never, _never_ have you dared to slap him across the face.

“You’re a fucking idiot.” Tears well in your eyes, and you let them fall, uncaring for once how weak and vulnerable you are before him. He is still in shock it seems, so you continue onward. “You fucking idiot, I care about you!” You nearly roar, caring about nothing in this moment, except for _him_. “Even though I’m not supposed to--” your voice cracks and breaks, your hands coming up to furiously wipe at your tears. “You keep pushing me away like some fucking child-- what am I supposed to do?!”

You stand there and cry, the tears seeming like they won’t stop flowing. “I wake up to see your face every morning, I eat breakfast with you, I go to work with you, I come home with you. And you think I wouldn’t care? Do you even know what that is? To care?” You smack him on the chest, though you might as well be hitting stone. “You...you…!” You hit him again, but there’s no strength in any of your strikes, and he stands there and takes your assault wordlessly as you cry in the hallway. “I’ve become a killer! For _you_! I took someone’s life because I cared about yours more!”

That seems to awaken something in him, his eyes wide with shock and a sudden understanding. “I do belong to you.” he whispers, almost as it was an epiphany, and those words are enough to finally make you the confused one.

“W-What…?” You stammer, giving him an incredulous look. “I tell you I fucking care about your sociopathic ass, and all you have to say is,”

Your words are cut off by the press of his lips against your own.

Your brain lags malms behind your body, finally catching up to the fact you are currently kissing the heir of Galvus Enterprises. His arms ensnare you immediately, bring you against his firm body, and you’re ashamed at how quickly you melt into him.

Pushing harshly at him, you try to pry him off you, but it’s like pushing against steel. “Get off me,”

“No,” he rasps, lips pressing hot kisses to your jaw as you refuse to let him kiss you again. His touch is like fire, threatening to burn you alive and turn you to ash if you’re not careful.

Panicking, you try to break from his grip.

“Zenos, let me go,” you demand, giving a well placed hit to his ribs. He grunts in pain but is otherwise undeterred. If anything, it’s spurred him on. “What are you doing,”

“I don’t know,” he admits, nipping at the skin on your neck. “But this feels _right_.” He growls, grabbing your legs to haul you against the wall, placing himself between them. Your arms loop around his neck automatically to steady yourself, gasping as you stare into his ice blue eyes.

“I realized this now…” He trails off, hands flexing on your thighs. “We do not speak in terms the other understands,” he breathes, inching his face closer to yours. Cool, blue eyes jump to your lips for a moment before coming back to meet your gaze. “But we want the same thing.”

He presses his forehead to yours, breathing deeply as you feel the bump of his third eye on your skin. “You _care_ about me…” he breathes as if he is testing the word on his tongue. A shiver so strong going down his spine that you can feel it in his grip. “And you _belong_ to me.” Pulling away, he opens his eyes, overflowing with desire. “I’m through playing games.” The finality of that statement lets you know that from now on, nothing will ever be the same.

“Tonight, I will make sure you never forget you are _mine_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on the other hand it is also past midnight and i am tired and will leave an actual comment tomorrow, later lovelies


End file.
